First Fight
by Scissorman13
Summary: Before Final Fight, there was Junior High, Cody and Guy must survive this. It is their goofy adventures through everyone's most hated years in school. Period 16 is finished!
1. Period 1

Before Final Fight...  
  
FIRST FIGHT  
  
Cody and Guy's adventures through Junior High School  
  
Characters:  
Cody-The jock  
Guy-The smart jock  
Mike Haggar-The principal  
Jessica-The popular girl  
Damnd-The school bully  
Rolento-The coach  
Edi-E-The campus police officer  
Sodom-Annoying  
Abigail-Damnd's friend with a bad temper  
Andore-The Lunch Lady/Man  
Belger-The janitor  
  
*The story starts off in front of Capcom Junior High School. As all the students are walking into class, Cody and Guy, who just got back from Cody's house because Guy was staying the night, were running a little late.*  
  
Cody-DUDE! Did you see how much I kicked your ass at Road Brawler Gamma? (A little "Street Fighter Alpha" parody there)  
  
Guy-Cody, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry up!  
  
Cody-You should have seen your face when your character went flying through the air after my LIZARD UPPERCUT!!!  
  
Guy-Actually Cody, it was you who was losing to me. And it was my character that sent your character flying with the DRAGON UPPERCUT. Now hurry up! We are going to be late!  
  
Cody-What? I was the one losing?  
  
Guy-So badly that you threw the controller out the window.  
  
Cody-Oh yeah! And I hit that wierdo kid from across the street with it! What was his name again??  
  
Guy-Ken.  
  
*Cody and Guy pick up the pace and arrive at school just in time.*  
  
Cody-What class do we have first again?  
  
Guy-*sighs* You have science first, I have algebra.  
  
Cody-Ah man, you get to learn about bra's....  
  
Guy-No Cody, ALGEBRA. It's a study of advanced mathematics.  
  
Cody-Uhhhhhh, speak english...  
  
Guy-Nevermind, go to your class you un-intellectual moron.  
  
Cody-Cool! I'll see you later!  
  
*Cody and Guy go there seperate ways. Suddenly Cody stops.*  
  
Cody-Hey, IM NOT UN-ERECTIONAL!!  
  
Guy-Errrrrr.........why must I be his friend?  
  
*Cody arrives at his science class. He sit's down at his desk and the science teacher Axel begins to take role.*  
  
Axel-Ummmmm, okay, uhhhhhh............is everyone here?  
  
*Nobody responds.*  
  
Axel-Well that takes care of that. Okay uhhhhhhh, open those thick things that are laying on your desk........the ones with the words on them.  
  
*A student raises his hand*  
  
A Student-You mean our textbooks sir?  
  
Cody-Don't be a smartass! Just because you got high grades and all that stuff doesn't mean you gotta tell the teacher what to do!  
  
Axel-Thanks man, you get a......ummmmm...what's the highest grade again?  
  
Cody-I think a C. Yeah! Give me a C because my name is Cody!  
  
Axel-Okay, a C it is!  
  
*Cody gets a stupid grin on his face. Everyone in the class just looks at him oddly.*  
  
Cody-Yeah that's right! Don't be jealous just because I got a C and you didn't!  
  
*In Guy's Algebra class, the teacher, Simmons, begins taking role.*  
  
Simmons-Allright then, role call everybody! Student A....here.....Student B.....here......Student C.....dead.......Student D......here......Student E.......missing.......Student F.........here.........Guy.....  
  
Guy-Here.  
  
Simmons-Cool, Student H.......suspended.........Student I........here.........Jessica......  
  
*A cute blond haired girl jumps out of her seat and raises her hand.*  
  
Jessica-HEEEEEEEEERRRRRRREEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
Simmons-Ow, that was loud......ah well screw the other students. Everybody important is here. Now open up your big books to page 305, we'll be studyin' addition tables.  
  
*Guy raises his hand*  
  
Guy-Sir, we studied addition tables back in August.  
  
Simmons-Oh really? What month is it now?  
  
Guy-March.  
  
Simmons-Oh.....okay....  
  
Guy-We were studying the mass volume that can be held by a cubed or cylinder-like object in which the cylinder we would have to calculate pi which is 3.14 and the radius squared....  
  
Simmons-Uhhhhh, speak english.....  
  
Guy-Errrrrrrrrrrrrr.......  
  
Jessica-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Guy-Oh, hello Jessica.....how are you and Cody doing?  
  
Jessica-Who?  
  
Guy-CODY, your BOYFRIEND.  
  
Jessica-Oh yeah! Hehehe! Hey! Did you know I rhymed in that last sentence!  
  
Guy-That was more like a meaningless outburst, but yes.  
  
Jessica-Yay! I knew you caught it!  
  
Guy-Hehe......right......I just hope I don't catch this ignorance that's been flying around....  
  
Simmons-Allrighty then, turn to your funny-soundin stuff that G over there pointed out.  
  
*Guy groans slightly and sinks in his chair.*  
  
*It is now fourth period, P.E. for Cody and Guy.*  
  
Cody-Dude, where's the coach?  
  
Guy-You got me.  
  
*Suddenly, a man is seen falling from the ceiling without moving. Before he hits the ground he somehow flips onto his feet. It is the P.E. coach Rolento.*  
  
Rolento-Ready?  
  
Guy-Sir, how come you have a solid fall? That odd-looking one-frame fall?  
  
Rolento-No questions!  
  
*Rolento hits Guy over the head with his baton.*  
  
Cody-Haha! You got bonked!  
  
Guy-Shut up.....  
  
Rolento-Okay, all the football players line up by the bleachers. All you lazy people who just suited out to get a grade, go play kickball or something.  
  
*All the students go to their lines.*  
  
Guy-I bet this is gonna be fun....  
  
Cody-What? What could possibly ruin this?  
  
*Suddenly a familiar "Eyahahaha" is heard.*  
  
Guy-That.  
  
Cody-Oh damn its.........Damnd.  
  
*Damnd walks into the gym, pushing smaller people away as he walks by. He stands in the football line with the others.*  
  
Damnd-Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllll, if it isn't Grody and Why.  
  
Guy-That's GUY.  
  
Cody-Who's Grody?  
  
Damnd-You are!  
  
Cody-Why?  
  
Damnd-No, that's the other one.  
  
Cody-Other what?  
  
Damnd-The other guy!  
  
Cody-There's another Guy! Wow man! Somebody else has your name! Let's beat him up after school!  
  
Damnd-No you idiot!  
  
Guy-Give it up Damnd, you'll never get through to him.  
  
*Suddenly, Rolento rolls by the whole football line tossing grenades. Half the room explodes. All the people remaing in the football line are charred black.*  
  
Guy-Now why do you suppose he did that?  
  
*The gym door opens up and the janitor, Belger, walks in.*  
  
Belger-DAMNIT!!!! Rolento you crazy-ass you've done it again! Every day you gotta blow up something! Why don't you take it outside for once!! I swear! One of these days I will own you! I will own this entire city!!!  
  
*Belger grabs his mop and begins cleaning up the area. The kids leave the gym and go to lunch.*  
  
*Cody and Guy entire the insanely long lunch line of people who do nothing but cut in line and make life worse for others. (You remember that in Junior High don't ya?) In the front of the line, Damnd and Abigail are talking.*  
  
Damnd-It was so cool last night man! Brittney Spears' top flew off in the middle of the concert! Im glad my little sister recorded that!  
  
Abigail-Damnit man! I missed it! So did they look real?  
  
Damnd-Who cares about that?! They were there!!!  
  
Abigail-Yeah man!!!  
  
Damnd-Yeah and......ah crap.....here comes Sodom....  
  
Abigail-Oh no......  
  
*A tall kid with a samurai helmet on comes walking up to Damnd and Abigail.*  
  
Sodom-Hey guys! What's up?  
  
Damnd-Go away Sodom! We don't want ya here!  
  
Sodom-Come on guys! Let me join your gang! I promise I will be a good member!  
  
Abigail-DAMNIT SODOM!!! JUST LEAVE!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
*Abigail starts banging his head against the wall repeatedly.*  
  
Damnd-And how come you never take that stupid mask off?   
  
Sodom-I can't.....  
  
Damnd-Why?  
  
Sodom-Cause I glued it on.....  
  
*After a few minutes, Cody and Guy finally make their way to the front of the line. Guy see's the hole in the wall made by Abigail's head.*  
  
Guy-Might as well use his head for SOMETHING I guess....  
  
Cody-Hahaha! Look! I can stick my head in it!  
  
*Guy groans as Cody sticks his head into the large hole. They progress some more through the line and get their lunch trays. The lunch lady/man Andore just stares at them blankly.*  
  
Guy-Hello Andore....  
  
Andore-Today's special is meat enchilada's and peanut butter surprise. Don't forget to have at least one vegetable on your tray and some milk.  
  
Guy-Uhhhhhh........so what's new with you?  
  
*There is a long pause.*  
  
Andore-Today's special is meat enchilada's and peanut butter surprise. Don't forget to have at least one vegetable on your tray and some milk.  
  
Cody-Is he broken?  
  
Guy-I don't know.  
  
Andore-Today's special is-----  
  
Guy-WE KNOW!  
  
*Cody and Guy get their lunch trays and sit down. Jessica comes skipping over to their table and sits by Cody.*  
  
Jessica-CODY!  
  
Cody-JESSICA!  
  
*Both of them hug eachother and start saying odd pet names to eachother. Guy raises an eyebrow and sighs.*  
  
Jessica-So what did ya do today?  
  
Cody-Well I got a C today in science!  
  
Jessica-Wow! That's like the best grade and stuff!  
  
Cody-Yeah it is! And in P.E. I got blown up!  
  
Jessica-Really? Did it hurt?  
  
Guy-Someone who had no brain feels no pain.....  
  
Jessica-Hehehe! Wow Guy! You rhymed!  
  
*Guy smiles very stupidly to mock her.*  
  
Guy-Yeah I did, didn't I?  
  
Cody-Your wierd man.  
  
*At that moment, Mike Haggar, the school's principal, walks over to their table.*  
  
Haggar-And how are you fine children doing today?  
  
Jessica-DADDY!!!!  
  
*Jessica jumps up from the table and hugs her father. She sits back down beside Cody.*  
  
Haggar-Is the lunch okay today?  
  
Guy-No.  
  
Cody-YEP!  
  
Haggar-That's great to hear.  
  
Guy-Errrrrrr.......  
  
Haggar-Cody, you better be taking good care of my daughter.  
  
Cody-Yeah I am. Hey sir! I got a C today in Mr. Axel's class! That's like the best grade!  
  
*Haggar pauses for a moment and raises his eyebrow. He looks at Guy. Guy looks back at him and shrugs.*  
  
Haggar-That's.........good Cody......very good. Keep it up....  
  
*Outside the window, Edi-E is chasing kids around with his nightstick. He beats down a few kids and chases some more down.*  
  
Haggar-Oh boy, excuse me kids.  
  
Jessica-Bye daddy!  
  
Cody-Yeah! Bye daddy!  
  
*Haggar looks back at Cody and gives a nervous smile.*  
  
Haggar-God forbid that boy to become my son-in-law.....  
  
*After all the classes are over for the day, Cody and Guy begin to walk home.*  
  
Cody-Well that was an interesting day.  
  
Guy-Very...  
  
Cody-Hey! I'll race you home!  
  
Guy-Wait Cody, My house is-----  
  
*Before Guy can finish his sentence, Cody starts running in the middle of traffic and gets hit by a truck. Guy's eyes widen as he looks at Cody's lifeless body. Cody then just jumps right back up.*  
  
Cody-Crazy driver! Watch where your going!  
  
*Guy's jaw drops as he see's that Cody just survived getting hit by a delivery truck going 60 miles an hour.*  
  
Cody-What are you waiting for man? Let's go!  
  
*Guy scratches his head and walks in the other direction towards HIS house. He knows that Cody will just forget that he was behind him anyway.*  
  
**MORE TO COME:All your junior high experiences come back to you in humorous ways! Cody and Guy must survive the rest of the year!** 


	2. Period 2

FIRST FIGHT  
  
Period 2  
  
*The opening bell rings at Capcom Junior High school. All the students begin rushing to get to their next class. Guy walks in the doors with a frustrated look on his face.*  
  
Guy-Late again, thanks to that idiot. Im just going to start walking by myself to school so I can get here early.  
  
*Cody comes bouncing in through the doors. He is tied up in bubble wrap.*  
  
Guy-But if I didn't walk with him, I don't think he could survive the trip here. Although he did get hit by a delivery truck going 60 miles an hour and LIVED.  
  
*Guy looks over at Cody who just gives him a stupid grin.*  
  
Guy-Cody, how in the hell did you get tied up in bubble wrap?!  
  
Cody-Well while I was tieing my shoes this morning, I saw some bubble wrap, and you know how addicted I am to popping the bubbles on the bubble wrap! So I tied my shoes with one hand and popped the bubble wrap with the other!  
  
Guy-And how did you get all tied up?  
  
Cody-Well every person knows that you HAVE to tie your shoes with both hands, so I tried to pop bubble wrap and tie at the same time. Instead I ended up tieing myself up!  
  
Guy-HOW?! Were you spinning around in circles while tieing and popping? And how the hell did you get such a big sheet of bubble wrap? That is an insane size for bubble wrap!  
  
Cody-Yep! Imported from Cuba!  
  
Guy-And how did you pull that off?? There is no trade with Cuba whatsoever in America!!  
  
Cody-Hey, weren't you born in Japan?  
  
Guy-Hey! Im asking the questions!  
  
Cody-Shouldn't you be wearing a sailor suit for a school uniform or something?  
  
Guy-That is the FEMALE uniform! Besides, my parents moved here shortly after I was born.  
  
Cody-So your an alien.  
  
Guy-An IMMIGRANT Cody.  
  
Cody-Your ignorant?  
  
Guy-Speak for yourself.  
  
*Suddenly, Guy is pushed over by Damnd who just happened to be walking by.*  
  
Damnd-Eyahahaha! Out of my way fools! Im on my way to Home Economics! We're bakin' a CAKE today!  
  
*As Damnd runs down the hall laughing, Guy tries to get back up but is knocked back over by Abigail.*  
  
Abigail-NO LITTLE PUNK IS GETTING IN THE WAY OF MY PASTRY!!!!  
  
*Abigail runs off in the direction Damnd went. Guy stays laying on the floor.*  
  
Cody-You need any help?  
  
Guy-No......I think I'm just gonna lay here for a little bit.....  
  
Cody-Suit yourself! Im off to class!  
  
Guy-Hey! That was SARCASM! I would like a hand please!  
  
*Cody is already halfway down the hall at unbelievable speed. Guy gets to his feet.*  
  
*In Mrs. Roxy's Home Economics class, all the children are in their desks waiting to bake their cakes.*  
  
Roxy-Like, today we have a new student, so please welcome Mr. Dan Hibiki.  
  
*Dan comes rolling into the classroom, flexing his arms like he had muscles.*  
  
Dan-Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooshaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Damnd-He's wierd, I DONT LIKE HIM!  
  
*Damnd throws a big wad of dough at Dan, hitting him right in the head.*  
  
Dan-Ow man! That really hurt! Don't make me taunt you!  
  
*Abigail then stands up and screams, Dan gets really frightened and runs out of the classroom.*  
  
*Guy is walking down the hallway to his next class. He see's Dan running in his direction.*  
  
Dan-HEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPP!!! Everyone in Home Economics is trying to kill me!!  
  
Guy-Welcome to Capcom Junior High.....  
  
*Dan runs past Guy. Suddenly, Adon comes down from the ceiling and yells in Dan's face. Dan screams and takes off in the other direction even faster. Adon chases him.*  
  
Guy-So that's where Adon was. We all thought he was missing....  
  
*Suddenly, the old Nintendo Mega Man sprite runs past Guy for no apparent reason.*  
  
*It is now P.E., the football team and their coach, Rolento, are doing their exercises. Rolento just rolls back and forth yelling out orders.*  
  
Cody-*breathing heavily* Dude......these exercises are killer.....  
  
Guy-We aren't even doing anything yet Cody.  
  
Cody-I know, but walking out here really took it out of me.  
  
Guy-Your pathetic.....  
  
Rolento-QUIET PEONS!!! We do exercise now!  
  
*The students groan and prepare for the onslaught.*  
  
Rolento-Touch your toes!  
  
*The students begin to reach down and touch their toes with their hands.*  
  
Rolento-NOT YOUR HANDS!!! With your tongue!  
  
Cody-Huh?!  
  
Guy-Is that even humanly possible??  
  
Sodom-I heard they do it in Africa.  
  
Guy-Shut up Sodom, we didn't ask you!  
  
Sodom-Don't tell me to shut up!  
  
Damnd-Shut up Sodom!  
  
Sodom-Yes boss.  
  
Damnd-IM NOT YOUR BOSS!!! YOUR NOT EVEN A MEMBER OF MY GANG!!! Saying that you are a member of my gang is a disgrace! A sin I tell ya!  
  
Rolento-You can't touch your toes with your tongue?!? Watch me!  
  
*Rolento's sticks out an insanely long tongue from his mouth and touches his toes. All the students eyes widen.*  
  
Cody-Did I just see what I think I saw?  
  
Guy-I think so...  
  
Damnd-Awww man, Im gonna puke now...  
  
Rolento-Sodom! I put a grenade in your mouth!  
  
*Rolento rolls over to Sodom and sticks a grenade in his mouth, pulling the pin in the process.*  
  
Sodom-MMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFMMMMMFFFFFFFFFF!!!!  
  
*Sodom runs around in circles, waving his arms around frantically.*  
  
Guy-Why doesn't he just spit it out?  
  
Cody-HEY SODOM!!! SPIT IT-------  
  
*Too late, the grenade explodes. Sodom flies up in the air and then hits the ground.*  
  
Damnd-Eyahahaha!  
  
Guy-Damnd, he could be dead.  
  
Damnd-I know. Eyahahaha!  
  
*Suddenly, Sodom sits up.*  
  
Sodom-It seems my samurai helmet protected me from the blast. Im saved!  
  
Damnd-Ah crap.  
  
*Damnd kicks Sodom and walks off. Rolento suddenly bonks Guy over the head for no reason.*  
  
Guy-Hey! What was that for?!  
  
Rolento-Running gag.  
  
*Rolento rolls back into the direction of the school building. All the students proceed in the same direction.*  
  
Sodom-Hey guys, anyone wanna help me up?...........guys? Hey!  
  
*Edi-E comes running out of nowhere.*  
  
Edi-E-WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT LAYING DOWN ON THE FIELD?!?!  
  
Sodom-Wait!  
  
*Edi-E begins to beat Sodom brutally with his nightstick. Haggar comes running out of the building to stop him.*  
  
*It is now last period. Cody and Guy are both in English, along with some other familiar Capcom characters. The teacher, Bred, is asleep.*  
  
Cody-Uhhhhhh, so what do we do?  
  
Guy-Nothing I guess.  
  
Cody-BUT I CAN'T DO NOTHING AND LIVE!!!!  
  
Guy-That was a double negative you moron, and we are in English where you are supposed to learn to use correct grammar.  
  
Cody-Why are we in English if we already speak it?  
  
Guy-You never listen to me do you?  
  
Adon-I DON'T LIKE MY HAIR!!!!!!!  
  
*Guy jumps in his seat.*  
  
Guy-Adon? How did you get in here?  
  
Adon-I LOOK LIKE A PARAKEET!!!!  
  
Strider Hiryu-Mmmmmffffmmmmfffffffmmmmmffffffffffffffffffffff.....  
  
Cody-Pull the scarf down.  
  
*Strider pulls it down.*  
  
Strider Hiryu-Thank you. I said you don't look like a Parakeet. More like an insane ferret.  
  
ADON-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! NOW I LOOK LIKE A FERRET!!!  
  
Ryu-I don't think you look like a ferret.  
  
Cody-Since when did your opinion count smart boy?  
  
*Ryu lowers his head sadly.*  
  
Ryu-Never.......  
  
*The phone in the classroom suddenly rings. Bred wakes up and answers it.*  
  
Bred-Hello? Oh..........okay I will. Bye.  
  
*Bred hangs up the phone.*  
  
Bred-Parakeet boy, your parents are here to take you to your haircut appointment.  
  
ADON-FINALLY!!! NO MORE PARAKEET HAIR!!!  
  
*Adon runs out of the classroom laughing happily.*  
  
Ryu-He seems happy to have his new "do".  
  
Strider-Do?  
  
Chris Redfield-Do?  
  
Cammy-Do?  
  
Mega Man-*very pixelated old Nintendo noise* Do?  
  
Cody-Dude, nobody uses the word "do" anymore! Get out of my sight!  
  
Guy-Shut up Cody.  
  
*Classes are finally over. Cody and Guy are walking home from school. They look across the street and see Damnd and Abigail running home with cakes.*  
  
Damnd-Cakes are so cool! I made an awesome one!  
  
Abigail-Mine is better!  
  
Damnd-No it's not! Mine had pink icing!  
  
Abigail-Pink?  
  
Damnd-Uhhhhh, I mean SKY RED!  
  
Abigail-There isn't a sky red color!  
  
Damnd-Yeah there is!  
  
*As they continue to argue, Guy just groans and continues to walk towards his house.*  
  
Cody-Well, the end of another interesting day.  
  
Guy-Very.....  
  
Cody-Wanna race to my house??  
  
Guy-Im not going to your house.  
  
*Cody has already taken off.*  
  
Cody-Im already way ahead of you man! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
*Guy shakes his head and walks in a different direction. He see's Dan hiding in a tree.*  
  
Dan-Hey! You wanna protect me on my way home?  
  
Guy-No.  
  
*Guy walks away from a shakey Dan, who continues to hide in the tree.*  
  
**MORE TO COME:What will happen tomorrow? What will Adon's new haircut look like? Your horrid Junior High experiences will keep coming back to you in humorous ways!** 


	3. Period 3

FIRST FIGHT  
  
Period 3  
  
*Principal Mike Haggar sorts through some papers to begin another morning at Capcom Junior High. As he is looking through the refferals, suspension notices, and threat letters, his little intercom buzzy thingy on his desk beeps and his secretary (cleverly named SECRETARY) begins to speak.*  
  
Secretary-Mister Hagger, there is a young man out here to see you sir.  
  
Haggar-Send the lad in.  
  
*After a few minutes, the door flies open and Cody jumps into the room.*  
  
Cody-HI DAD!!!  
  
Haggar-GEEZ! Cody, you startled me boy! And don't EVER say that!  
  
Cody-What? Hi?  
  
Haggar-No! Dad! Don't ever call me dad! That REALLY scares the hell out of me!  
  
Cody-Ummmmmmmmmm! You said hell! Im gonna tell the principal!  
  
*Cody runs out of the room yelling.*  
  
Haggar-I am the principal you idiot.....  
  
*About 15 seconds later, Cody comes running back into Haggar's office.*  
  
Cody-Principal Haggar! Principal Haggar just said the word hell and that's a bad word sir!  
  
*Haggar looks at Cody for a few seconds just to see if it will ever dawn on him that he is the principal. After nothing happens, Haggar stands up.*  
  
Haggar-Cody, were you ever dropped on your head as a child?  
  
Cody-I was dropped down a laundry chute once, does that count?  
  
Haggar-That's more than what I wanted to know....  
  
Cody-Anyways, you should find Principal Haggar and tell him to go wash his mouth out with soap!  
  
*Cody turns around to walk out, but Haggar stops him.*  
  
Haggar-What was it that you wanted to tell me before?  
  
Cody-I was gonna tell you something?  
  
Haggar-Yes, you came in here before you ran off to find me again.  
  
Cody-Oh yeah! Me and Jessica are goin' out tonight! Hope that's okay with you!  
  
Haggar-Well actually...  
  
Cody-Thanks! Talk to ya later dad!  
  
*Cody does a goofy strut out of Haggar's office. Haggar feels a slight shiver throughout his body.*  
  
Haggar-I will have myself shot, disembowled, and my parts defiled before I let that boy become my son.....  
  
*It is now Mrs. Chun Li's Social Studies class.*  
  
ChunLi-Now class I would like to introduce a new student today...  
  
*Cody comes walking into the room.*  
  
Guy-He isn't new, he is getting very old to me.  
  
ChunLi-He is NOT the new student. Cody, take your seat please, your late again.  
  
Cody-Im not late! Your clock is wrong! It's daylight savings time!  
  
ChunLi-That was about 2 weeks ago Cody, now sit down.  
  
Cody-Wow, then your really behind!  
  
*Chun-Li tries to hold in her frustrations. She takes a few seconds to calm down.*  
  
ChunLi-Now, here is your new student. He is from a place called Liberty City....  
  
Cody-Oh boy! A foreign exchange student!  
  
Guy-No he's not, you stoop.....  
  
ChunLi-Liberty City is about a day's drive from here.  
  
Cody-So does he think he is still in yesterday?!  
  
*Chun-Li tries to restrain herself again. She grinds her teeth together.*  
  
ChunLi-Cody, go to the office.  
  
Cody-But I was just there.  
  
ChunLi-GO AGAIN!  
  
Cody-I try not to be monotonous.  
  
Guy-Do you even know what that means?  
  
Cody-I wanna sound smart.  
  
Guy-Your not doing to good of a job.  
  
ChunLi-ANYWAYS! His name is..........No Name...  
  
*The class looks at the teacher puzzled. A boy walks into the classroom. He has short black hair with some strands sticking out in the front, and long sideburns. He is wearing a black leather jacket and khaki jeans. The look on his face is quiet and solid. (If you haven't noticed, it's the no name guy from Grand Theft Auto 3)*  
  
Cody-So whats his name again?  
  
*Chun-Li looks at the paper on the new student she was given again.*  
  
ChunLi-It says No Name.  
  
*No Name looks over the entire classroom, not saying a single word.*  
  
ChunLi-No Name, take the seat behind Cody and next to Guy.  
  
*No Name looks at Chun Li for a few seconds then nods his head. He slowly walks towards the seat pointed out to him and sits down.*  
  
Cody-What up dude? My name is Cody! And this here is my friend for life Guy!  
  
Guy-Please don't say that. It always feels like someone walking over my grave....  
  
NoName-.............  
  
*He just stares at Cody and Guy quietly.*  
  
Cody-Maybe he doesn't know english.  
  
Guy-Im sure he knows english Cody.  
  
Cody-Maybe he has a hearing problem. HI! MY NAME IS CODY AND I AM FROM AMERICA! WHERE ARE YOU FROM?!  
  
Guy-Shut up Cody! He WILL have a hearing problem if you keep yelling at him like that!  
  
*No Name suddenly reaches over and slaps Cody upside the head. Guy smiles. He turns to No Name and shakes his hand*  
  
Guy-My name is Guy. We're gonna be great friends.  
  
*No Name smiles and returns the handshake. Suddenly, Coach Rolento comes rolling into the classroom.*  
  
Rolento-Time for P.E.! Come to the gym!  
  
ChunLi-We have 45 minutes left before next period Rolento.  
  
Rolento-Don't question me woman! Kids, come to P.E. now!  
  
*Rolento throws his baton at Guy, hitting him right on the forehead. He then retrieves it and rolls out of the classroom.*  
  
Guy-*holding his head* I really don't like him....  
  
*It is now Rolento's P.E. class. Coach Rolento is nowhere to be found.*  
  
Guy-He wanted us to come here so badly, so where is he?!  
  
Cody-Maybe he rolled into the bottomless pit in the science wing hallway.  
  
Guy-One can only hope.....  
  
Damnd-Eyahahaha! Eyahahaha!  
  
Guy-And whats so funny?  
  
Damnd-Sodom isn't here today! We should celebrate!  
  
*Rolento then comes rolling into the gym.*  
  
Rolento-ROLL call! Hahaha! I made a funny!  
  
Guy-Very funny....  
  
Cody-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...........Im slowly gettin it.....  
  
Rolento-Abigail.  
  
Abigail-Here!  
  
Rolento-Adon.  
  
Adon-HERE!!!!!!!  
  
Rolento-Alucard  
  
Alucard-Here.  
  
Rolento-Chris Redfield.  
  
Chris-Here.  
  
Rolento-Cody.  
  
Cody-Hold on! Im trying to get your previous funny......  
  
Rolento-Don't hurt yourself. Damnd  
  
Damnd-Eyahahaha! Here!  
  
Rolento-Guy.  
  
Guy-Here....  
  
Rolento-Max Payne.  
  
MaxPayne-*very monotone voice* Here...  
  
Rolento-Terry Bogard.  
  
Terry-Are wolves the same as dogs?  
  
Rolento-They should be. And Student Who Does Nothing But Watch Everyone Else Do All The Exercises. (Im sure you remember those from junior high. I sure do.)  
  
StudentWhoDoesNothingButWatchEveryoneElseDoAllTheExercises-Here.  
  
Rolento-Good, all of you but the retarded kid with the helmet on are here.  
  
Damnd-Eyahahaha!  
  
Abigail-Eyahahaha!  
  
*Damnd looks over at Abigail.*  
  
Damnd-Please don't laugh like me, I like to be unique.  
  
Abigail-Sorry...  
  
Adon-I GOT A NEW HAIRCUT!!!!! LOOK AT IT!!! LOOK AT IT!!!!!  
  
*Everyone looks at Adon's hair, which still looks the same.*  
  
Guy-There isn't anything different at all.  
  
Cody-Yeah, you still look like a deranged parakeet.  
  
Adon-IT IS NOT THE SAME!!!! YOU KNOW THAT STRAND OF HAIR THAT WAS STICKING OUT IN FRONT?!!  
  
Chris-Yeah, I remember that.  
  
Adon-ITS NOT THERE ANYMORE!!!!  
  
*There is a long pause.*  
  
Chris-It still looks the same dude.  
  
Alucard-Yes, there is no difference whatsoever.  
  
Adon-YOU GUYS MUST BE BLIND!!!!  
  
Rolento-Silence!  
  
*Rolento bonks Guy over the head with his baton.*  
  
Guy-OW! Why did you hit me?! They were the ones talking!  
  
*Rolento just rolls out of the gym laughing.*  
  
Cody-I guess that means P.E. is over.....  
  
Damnd-LUNCH TIME!!!  
  
Abigail-ALLRIGHT!!!!  
  
*Damnd and Abigail run out of the gym screaming out "Lunch Time". The rest just slowly walk in the direction of the doors.*  
  
*Guy, Cody, and No Name finally reach the front of the lunch line.*  
  
Guy-Why have WE been put in charge of showing No Name around?  
  
Cody-DUDE! This is like a responsiblity! We have to look after him because we are the guardians of his life!  
  
Guy-We aren't babysitting him Cody. We just have to make sure he doesn't get lost.  
  
NoName-............  
  
Cody-See! He wants you to shut up!  
  
*No Name kicks Cody in the back of the knee, knocking him over.*  
  
Guy-No, I think he wants you to shut up Cody.  
  
*No Name looks at Guy and nods his head.*  
  
Guy-See, we can communicate.  
  
Cody-Who did that?! Was it Damnd?!  
  
*Damnd's voice is heard from far in the lunch room.*  
  
Damnd-Im already eatin', ya dumbass!  
  
Cody-Maybe it was that depressed kid, Max Payne.  
  
Guy-He isn't depressed, just born with monotone.  
  
Cody-He has mono?!  
  
Guy-Hit him again.  
  
*No Name slaps Cody across the head.*  
  
Guy-This is lunch lady/man Andore. Don't try talking to him.  
  
*No Name looks at Guy.*  
  
Guy-Nevermind.....  
  
Cody-Hey Andore! Whats for lunch today?  
  
Andore-Today's special is chicken pot pie and a slice of devil's food cake. Be sure to have at least one vegetable on your tray and some milk.  
  
Guy-God I hate chicken pot pie....  
  
Andore-No one said you had to eat it.  
  
Guy-HUH?!  
  
Andore-Today's special is chicken pot pie and a slice of devil's food cake. Be sure to have at least one vegetable on your tray and some milk.  
  
Cody-Dude, did he just talk?  
  
Guy-I.......I think so......  
  
*They both look at No Name. He just shrugs.*  
  
*Cody and Guy find a table and sit down.*  
  
Cody-Hey, where did No Name go?  
  
Guy-He was right behind us.  
  
*Dan Hibiki sits down at the table with Cody and Guy.*  
  
Dan-Hey guys! Whats up?  
  
Guy-We're trying to find our new friend.  
  
Cody-Yeah Dan, FRIEND! As in not you! Go sit with the freaks!  
  
Guy-Cody, shut the hell up. At this table we treat everyone as equals.  
  
Cody-But Guy, this is DAN!  
  
Guy-True..........well just this once.  
  
Dan-Cool!  
  
Guy-Have you seen No Name, Dan?  
  
Dan-Yeah, he's over there at the girls table. They're all over the guy.  
  
*Cody and Guy look over and a few tables down is No Name with women all over him.*  
  
Cammy-Oh my god he is sooooooooo cute!  
  
Mai-Yes he is! He is reeeeeaaaaaaaallllllyyyyyyy handsome!  
  
Tifa-He could serve me anytime!  
  
Benimaru-Me too!  
  
*All the girls look over at Benimaru oddly.*  
  
Benimaru-Uhhhhh....I mean ewwwwwwwwwww, why do you like him so much?!  
  
*Suddenly, a piece of devils food cake hits Benimaru in the head.*  
  
Cody-FAG! Take that!  
  
Guy-CODY! Don't treat the sexually challenged like that!  
  
Cody-Why not?!  
  
Guy-We should not insult them for their sexual preference! Besides, men have the right to think other men look good.  
  
*Cody moves a little bit away from Guy.*  
  
Guy-Im not like that you idiot!  
  
*Edi-E comes running up to Cody.*  
  
EdiE-Did you throw that piece of cake young man?!!  
  
Cody-No, it was Dan!  
  
Dan-WHAT?!  
  
*Edi-E begins to beat the living crap out of Dan with his nightstick. Cody stands up and laughs at Dan's mangled body.*  
  
Cody-Thats what you get for sitting with the cool people, FREAK!  
  
Guy-Poor Dan, I hope his parents can afford the doctors bill.....  
  
*After the last few classes have ended, Cody and Guy make their way out of the school.*  
  
Cody-Man! It's always busy through the front door! Let's go through the science wing.  
  
Guy-Allright. That probably would be faster.  
  
Cody-Man! Did you see Cammy today! Damn she was lookin good!  
  
Guy-Why is it that you start every sentence with MAN or DUDE?  
  
Cody-Dude, I dunno....  
  
*Guy slaps himself on the forehead.*  
  
Cody-So you gonna come over to my house today?  
  
Guy-Cody, I have alot of homework to finish. Maybe when I do finish it, if I have enough time, I will come over. Its not like you call me every 10 seconds.  
  
Cody-Okay! Be sure to finish it faAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
*Guy looks over but see's Cody no where. He looks down and see's Cody fell into the bottomless pit that is in the middle of the science wing hallway.*  
  
Guy-I wonder when they're gonna fill that in.  
  
*Guy walks outside. When he walks around the corner of the building, Cody is right there.*  
  
Guy-How the hell did you get out of the bottomless pit?!  
  
Cody-Dude, I dont know. I was falling, and now Im here. This is like Twilight Zone stuff........  
  
*Out of nowhere, the X-Files song begins to play.*  
  
Cody-I said TWILIGHT ZONE! Not X-Files!  
  
*The X-Files theme stops and the Twilight Zone theme plays.*  
  
Guy-Come on, lets go home.  
  
*Cody and Guy start walking towards the direction of their houses. They look over at the school bike rack and see Dan unlocking the chain on his bike. No Name suddenly appears and throws Dan off his bike and rides off on it.*  
  
Cody-He's getting used to Junior High life already!  
  
Guy-Indeed.......  
  
*The two reach the crossroads where they must seperate.*  
  
Cody-Well, that was an interesting day.  
  
Guy-Very....  
  
Cody-Well I guess I'll see you later so I can beat you again at Road Brawler Gamma 2!!!  
  
Guy-But Im not going over to your house today....  
  
*Cody is already running and is a mile away when Guy looks.*  
  
Guy-Why do I even bother?  
  
*Guy walks in the direction of his house. He see's Dan chasing No Name who has just stolen his bike.*  
  
Guy-Another day at Capcom Junior High...........I don't know why they mix all the company's together. If its CAPCOM Junior High, than how come we have SNK, Rockstar, Konami and several others?  
  
*Guy pauses for a moment.*  
  
Guy-I probably shouldn't ask that question......  
  
*Suddenly, Guy is knocked over by Damnd and Abigail who are running towards their homes.*  
  
Damnd-Eyahahaha! Out of my way! Me and Abigail are racin' to the candy store!  
  
Abigail-No fair! You got a head start!  
  
*As they run off, Guy just lays there. Sooner or later he will get up and continue on with his life, even though he doesn't enjoy it.*  
  
**MORE TO COME:Will Dan Hibiki get his bike back?! Will Belger ever fill that bottomless pit in the science wing hallway?! Can Andore really say more than the lunch menu?! All your miserable junior high experiences come back to you in humourous and somewhat bizarre ways!!** 


	4. Period 4

FIRST FIGHT  
  
Period 4  
  
*It is the middle of Mr. Simmons Algebra class. All of the students, well......only Guy and a few others, are doing their assigned work (You remember those people that just sit around or copy off you right?). Mr. Simmons is jamming from the music on his portable CD player through headphones.*  
  
Guy-Some teacher he is, he doesn't even properly address the assignment.  
  
*Guy's desk is suddenly kicked from behind.*  
  
Guy-Hey! Quit that!  
  
*Guy turns around to see Jessica having the time of her life with Guy's desk.*  
  
Jessica-Hehehe! What's wrong Mr. Guy? You being sour as always?  
  
Guy-I am NOT being sour! I just want you to quit kicking the back of my desk!  
  
Jessica-Hmmmmmmmmmmmm.........K!  
  
*Guy turns back around and mumbles a couple of choice words under his breath. His desk kicked again. And again, and again, and again.*  
  
Guy-Now I know why her and Cody make a good couple....  
  
Cody-You call my name?  
  
Guy-Cody?! How did you get here?! Aren't you supposed to be in Science?!  
  
Cody-I think so. But I heard my name and had to find out where it came from.  
  
Guy-Does Mr. Axl even miss you?! Oh wait....that's a stupid question....  
  
Cody-Last time I saw Mr. Axl, he was saying.......uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh........  
  
Guy-He isn't related to YOU is he?  
  
Jessica-CODY!!  
  
Cody-JESSICA!!  
  
*Both of them hug eachother and start saying odd pet names.*  
  
Guy-This is disgusting. I never even knew names like that existed. Even to idiots.....  
  
Cody-Anyways, maybe I should go back to class now. Bye sweetie-bunchkins-sugar-wugar-cutie-wootie-huggle-bear!  
  
Jessica-Okay! See ya soon my honey-muffin-snuggle-wuggle-pumpkin-wumpkin-cutie-pie!  
  
Guy-What the hell do those names even mean?! How do you even understand eachother?! Is it something only ignorant people understand?!  
  
Cody-Dude! They don't have to mean anything!  
  
Guy-With you I can understand that.....  
  
Cody-Well, Im off!  
  
*Cody runs out of the classroom yelling at the top of his lungs. Simmons suddenly jumps out of his chair.*  
  
Simmons-Was that the boogeyman?!  
  
Guy-To some....  
  
Jessica-Thats not the boogeyman! That's my boyfriend Cody!  
  
Simmons-Oh man, thats worse...  
  
*Simmons crawls under his desk and hides. Guy turns around to Jessica.*  
  
Guy-Why do you even like Cody?  
  
Jessica-I don't know! I just feel happy when Im around him!  
  
*Guy raises his eyebrow and turns back around.*  
  
Guy-I should have known better than to ask a complete idiot about-----  
  
*Before Guy can finish, the door to the classroom opens up. A girl with straight, long black hair walks into the classroom. Guy's eyes widen and his jaw drops.*  
  
Guy-.......about love......  
  
*The girl walks over to Mr. Simmons desk. She peeks under his desk and see's him hiding.*  
  
Girl-Mr. Simmons? Are you okay sir? I need to speak with you.  
  
Simmons-Make the boogeyman go away.  
  
Girl-What boogeyman?  
  
Simmons-The crazy one with the blonde hair and loud voice.  
  
Girl-Oh, you mean Cody. He went down the science hall and fell into the bottomless pit again.  
  
*Guy just stares at this girl amazed.*  
  
Jessica-Hmmmm? MISTER GUY!!!! Are you okay?!  
  
*Jessica jumps on Guys' desk and looks down at him.*  
  
Jessica-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!  
  
Guy-She is so beautiful.........  
  
*Simmons comes out from under his desk and dusts himself off.*  
  
Simmons-Okay now, how can I help you ma'am?  
  
Girl-My name is Rena, I just transferred here from another school. My schedule says Im supposed to come in here this period.  
  
Simmons-Ah, okay young lady. Just sit right over there by Guy.  
  
*Guy suddenly felt a chill run up his spine.*  
  
Guy-M.....m.....m........me.....  
  
*Rena starts walking in Guy's direction. He begins shaking badly. Sweat starts to form on his face. When she is about to reach Guy, Adon suddenly comes out of nowhere, grabs Rena, screams out loud, and jumps out of the window. Guy looks towards the window where Adon made his escape.*  
  
Guy-Well, so much for love.  
  
Jessica-GUY!!!!! WHATS WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG?!?!  
  
Guy-What are you talking about?  
  
Jessica-When that girl came in, you were all out of it.  
  
Guy-I was not, I was just wondering where she transferred from, thats all......  
  
Jessica-Yeah right, GUY LIKES THE NEW GIRL!! GUY LIKES THE NEW GIRL!!!!  
  
Guy-Please keep your voice down. My ears are very sensitive to the yells of ignorance.  
  
*It is now P.E. and as always, all the students are standing in line by the bleachers waiting for Coach Rolento to show up.*  
  
Cody-Dude, I heard y'all got a new student!  
  
Guy-Yes Cody, we did.  
  
Cody-Dude, is she hot?!  
  
Guy-She is quite attractive, yes.  
  
Cody-Dude, does she have like long legs, killer hips, and really big b-----  
  
Guy-CODY! Please don't talk about a woman that way.  
  
Cody-Well dude, what do you want me to say?  
  
Guy-Nothing, can you say nothing?!  
  
Cody-Nothing.  
  
Guy-No, I mean can you not speak to me for a LONG TIME?!  
  
Cody-Can't do it and live buddy.  
  
Guy-Errrrrr......  
  
*On the other side of the gym, the girls P.E. class was lining up. Amongst them was Guy's first crush, Rena.*  
  
Cody-Dude! Is that her?! ............dude?  
  
*Cody looks over at Guy who is just petrified.*  
  
Cody-You okay Guy?!  
  
Guy-So beautiful...........very beautiful.......  
  
Cody-Awwwww, Im glad ya think that about me buddy, but I'm not willing to make that kind of a commitment to a guy.  
  
*Guy looks over at Cody, but before he could do anything, No Name slaps Cody on the back of the head.*  
  
Guy-Thank you.  
  
*No Name nods. Sodom tries to start a conversation with Damnd and Abigail.*  
  
Sodom-So guys, I was listening to this Tupac album and it rules!  
  
Damnd-I don't like Tupac.  
  
Sodom-I know man! Tupac sucks!  
  
Abigail-I like Tupac.  
  
Sodom-Hell yeah man! Tupac is the man!  
  
Damnd-But I don't like Tupac.  
  
Sodom-Yeah man, he sucks big time.  
  
*As this argument continues, Guy spots another new girl beside Rena. She is taller than Rena and has messy blonde hair pulled back into a shoddy ponytail.*  
  
Guy-I wonder who that poor misguided soul is.  
  
Cody-You call my name?  
  
Guy-In a way.  
  
Adon-HEY CODY!! HEY GUY!!! WHAT'S UP?!?!  
  
Cody-AHHH!! My god parakeet! You scared the hell out of me!  
  
Guy-Adon? Where did you come from?! And where did you take Rena?!?!  
  
Adon-WHO?!  
  
Guy-The new girl! Where did you take her after you jumped out of the window with her?!?!  
  
Adon-I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!!! IT WAS PROBABLY MY REDNECK COUSIN RAYDON!!! HE JUST BUSTED OUT OF PRISON!!!!  
  
Guy-Right........  
  
*The bell rings, signaling that the period is over. When the students reach the doors, they are locked.*  
  
Cody-Dude, the doors are locked!  
  
Rolento-No one said you could leave! This period is not over!!  
  
Guy-Coach Rolento?! Where are you?!  
  
*All the students look around but can't see him. They then look up and see him clinging to the ceiling.*  
  
Rolento-All of you back in the gym!  
  
Guy-What are you doing way up there coach?!  
  
Rolento-I saw a cockroach.  
  
Guy-So what if you saw a------  
  
*Before Guy can finish, everyone in the gym jumps on top of him screaming.*  
  
Guy-IT'S ONLY A COCKROACH!!!  
  
*While everyone stays on top of Guy, the only person not on top of him was the other new girl. She walks over to the cockroach and steps on it. It makes a sickening splat and everyone gags. After a few minutes, everyone gets off of Guy. Rena walks over to the new girl.*  
  
Rena-Sis! Why did you do such a disgusting thing?!  
  
Guy-Sis? You mean THIS is your sister?!  
  
Rena-Oh yes. Hey, your that guy from Mr. Simmons class, what was your name....  
  
Guy-Guy....  
  
Rena-Oh yeah! Sorry about that. Mr. Adon was so nice, he gave me a tour of the school!  
  
Guy-You mean that deranged ferret----  
  
Adon-PARAKEET!  
  
Guy-Whatever.......you mean he didn't try to kidnap you?!  
  
Rena-Oh no! Not at all! Oh, by the way, this is my sister Maki!  
  
*Guy looks over at Maki, who just glares at him.*  
  
Guy-Heh......pleasure.  
  
*Maki rolls her eyes and turns around to the doors.*  
  
Rena-Well, it was nice to meet you Guy! I hope I can talk to you later!  
  
Guy-Yeah....uhhh hehe.....later.....hehe...  
  
Cody-Dude, your acting wierd.  
  
Guy-I am not!  
  
Cody-Anyways, her sister is wierd. She stepped on that cockroach without a care in the world.  
  
Guy-I wonder if she realized she was barefoot when she did that.....  
  
*Cody and Guy look at eachother and shrug. They walk towards the doors to lunch.*  
  
*In the lunch line, Damnd and Abigail are still trying to get Sodom away from them.*  
  
Damnd-Sodom! Haven't you realized yet that WE DON'T LIKE YOU?!?! We think your the most annoying person in a samurai helmet that we have ever met!!  
  
Abigail-Uhhhh, how many other guys in samurai helmets do we know?  
  
Damnd-Shut up Abigail! Im tryin' to make a point!!!  
  
Abigail-Oh.......and what's that?  
  
Damnd-THAT WE DONT LIKE SODOM!!!!  
  
Abigail-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
Sodom-But why not?! I promise I wont do anything bad!!  
  
Damnd-That's not the point Sodom.  
  
Abigail-But you just said that your point was-----  
  
Damnd-SHUT UP!!  
  
Sodom-Please?!!  
  
Damnd-NO!  
  
Sodom-Why?!  
  
Abigail-Cause your a retard! Coach Rolento even thinks so!  
  
Sodom-No he doesn't! He likes me!  
  
*Suddenly, Coach Rolento comes rolling in.*  
  
Rolento-Abigail! Darned!  
  
Damnd-Uhhhh, it's Damnd sir.  
  
Rolento-Don't talk back! Oh....hello retard.  
  
Sodom-Hi.  
  
*While Rolento talks to them, Cody and Guy have their own discussion at their table.*  
  
Guy-Cody, for the last time, Han Solo NEVER let Luke Skywalker drive the Millenium Falcon!  
  
Cody-Yeah he did! You haven't seen the director's cut!  
  
Guy-There IS NO director's cut! Only the special editions!  
  
Cody-It was available only in Singapore!  
  
Guy-Do you even know where Singapore is?  
  
Cody-It's somewhere in Ohio.  
  
*Guy slams his head on the table multiple times. Dan comes walking up to the table with his lunch tray.*  
  
Cody-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! FREAK ALERT!!!!!! GET THE WEED KILLER!!!!  
  
Guy-Cody, it's only Dan.  
  
Cody-EVEN WORSE!!!! GET THE SHOTGUN!!!!  
  
Dan-Hey! Do y'all mind if I sit here?  
  
Cody-Only COOL people! K-O-O-L-E! As in your not!  
  
Guy-Sure Dan.  
  
Dan-Thanks!  
  
*Dan sits down beside Guy and starts to eat.*  
  
Guy-Hey, Dan, what's with all the bruises? Did you get into a fight?  
  
Dan-No, I was just jumped by people who didn't even know me.  
  
Cody-Serves you right for disturbing them!  
  
Guy-How did he disturb them Cody?  
  
Cody-By just being here!  
  
Guy-Cody! We all treat others as equals at this table.  
  
Cody-WE are equals, but Dan is a negative!  
  
Guy-Just don't pay attention to him Dan.  
  
Dan-I try not to.  
  
*No Name comes walking up to the table. He doesn't sit down, he just looks at the three.*  
  
Cody-Hey there foreign exchange student!  
  
Guy-Errrrrrrrr.......hey No Name. How's your day been so far?  
  
*No Name slightly shrugs. He then looks at Dan.*  
  
Dan-Hey......your the guy who stole my bike!  
  
Cody-GUY STOLE YOUR BIKE?!?!?!  
  
*No Name reaches over and slaps Cody over the head hard. He then looks back over at Dan and kicks him, knocking him out of the seat.*  
  
Dan-Ow! What was that for?!  
  
Guy-Oh yeah, your sitting in his seat.  
  
Dan-Oh, Im sorry.  
  
*Dan gets up and sits on the other side of Guy.*  
  
Guy-No Name, why did you steal Dan's bike?  
  
*No Name looks at Guy and shrugs again. Suddenly they hear screaming outside the window. They look out and see Adon riding around in circles on Dan's bike.*  
  
Dan-Hey! That's my bike!  
  
*Dan runs out of the cafeteria. After a while the bell rings for the last few periods of the day to begin.*  
  
*It is currently Mr. Bred's English class. Bred is asleep as usual, while the kids screw around and make a complete mess of a room that was a mess to begin with.*  
  
Guy-Maybe I should have gone to SNK High School. They're probably more dignified than this hell hole.  
  
Cody-I heard they're clean freaks. They like to stress out their "realism" and aren't too big on flashy action.  
  
Guy-Sounds like my kind of school.  
  
Strider-Speaking of SNK, we have a big football game against them in a few weeks don't we?  
  
Terry-Man, I don't like SNK, they're a bunch of fruits.  
  
*Everyone in the class turns and looks at Terry.*  
  
Guy-Terry.........you ARE an SNK student.  
  
Terry-Then what the hell am I doing here?!  
  
*Guy opens his mouth to answer, but then stops to think.*  
  
Guy-I have.......no idea......  
  
Chris Redfield-Same thing with Alucard, isn't he supposed to be in Konami High School? And No Name from Take 2/Rockstar High School?  
  
Guy-Well.....uhhhhhh.....nevertheless, we must treat them all as equals!  
  
Cody-Except for Dan.  
  
Guy-CODY! Dan is an equal as well. The ONLY reason he feels left out is because you torture him.  
  
Ryu-You shouldn't treat him like that man.  
  
Cody-Ryu, what did I say just a few days ago?  
  
Ryu-That my opinion doesn't count.........  
  
Cody-Good. Now be quiet and stay out of the conversation.  
  
*Guy lets his head fall onto the desk with a loud thud.*  
  
Strider-Don't do that to yourself Guy, you could cause a migraine.  
  
8-bit Mega Man-Beep bip boop bop beep bop boop.  
  
Strider-Mega Man says that those really hurt.  
  
*Guy looks at Strider, then to Cody, and back at Strider.*  
  
Strider-Nevermind.......you may resume....  
  
*Guy slams his head back on his desk.*  
  
Rena-Hey, Guy, are you feeling okay?  
  
*Guy rises from his desk and looks over to the source of the heavenly voice. He see's Rena with a concerned look on her face. Guy smiles to her.*  
  
Guy-Nah, Im allright, just a lit-------  
  
*Before he can finish, Adon falls from the ceiling screaming. But instead of grabbing Rena, he grabs Cody, screams, and jumps back up into the ceiling. The students just sit in their desks with odd looks on their faces.*  
  
Guy-Well, at least Adon did something good.  
  
Adon-WHATCHA TALKIN ABOUT?!?!  
  
*Guy looks over and see's Adon sitting in the desk beside him.*  
  
Guy-What the.......  
  
Adon-DANGIT RAYDON!!!! QUIT KIDNAPPING EVERYONE YOU SEE!!!!  
  
Guy-But......oh nevermind........  
  
*The bell rings for the class, and the school day itself, to be over. Guy stands up from his seat.*  
  
Cody-YAY! SCHOOLS OUT!!!  
  
*Guy quickly looks back over and see's Cody get up from the desk that he was just snatched from.*  
  
Guy-Now how the hell did you come back?  
  
Cody-What are you talking about? I've always been here!  
  
Guy-Either Im going crazy or they are toying with me......  
  
*Cody and Guy make their way out of the school. Suddenly, Guy steps on something that feels wierd.*  
  
Guy-I don't even wanna look down.....  
  
*Both Cody and Guy look down and see Dan laying on the concrete unconcious. He had tire tracks all over his face, back, and legs. Guy looks back up and continues walking.*  
  
Guy-Looks like Adon had some fun with his new bike.  
  
Cody-Yep.  
  
*They leave the school campus and continue on their normal path home.*  
  
Cody-Well, that was an interesting day.  
  
Guy-Very.  
  
Rena-Hey! Guy! Cody! Wait up!  
  
*Cody and Guy look back and see Rena running towards them with Maki behind her. Guy makes a nervous smile and waves to her.*  
  
Rena-You walk home by this way too?! Wow! Than maybe we can talk along the way!  
  
Guy-Really?! Well, uhhhhh.....sure.  
  
*Guy and Rena start walking down their path to home. Maki stops in front of Cody and stares him directly in the eye. Cody makes a stupid smile and laughs idiotically.*  
  
Cody-Wassup!  
  
*Maki blows a bubble from the gum she's been chewing for the past 36 hours. It pop's in Codys face.*  
  
Cody-Mmmmmmmmm, Cherry!  
  
*Maki rolls her eyes and starts off in the way that Guy and Rena went.*  
  
Cody-HEY GUY! I'LL RACE YA HOME!!  
  
*Little does Cody know (literally), that Guy isn't even listening, because he is deep in conversation with his new found interest. Cody goes running off in the middle of busy streets to get home.*  
  
**MORE TO COME:Will Guy admit to Rena that he has feelings for her?! Will Adon's cousin, Raydon, ever be caught and sent back to prison?! Will Dan ever stand up to those that look down on him?! All this and more as all of your gruesome junior high experiences come back to haunt you!!** 


	5. Period 5

FIRST FIGHT  
  
Period 5  
  
*It is about 3 a.m. in the morning. Guy is still asleep in his bed, even though he knows he has to get up in a few hours to get ready for the thing he hates the most, school.*  
  
Guy-Errrrmmmmm.........stupid Cody........stupid school......  
  
*Guy rolls a little to the left in his bed and lays on his side. He mumbles to himself a little bit more.*  
  
Guy-Mmmmmm.....Rena.......so beautiful........  
  
*Guy smiles and shuffles around a bit. Guy opens his eyes up just a little bit. He sees Cody laying right beside him, staring at Guy with a giant, idiotic grin on his face.*  
  
Cody-Thanks buddy! But my name's not Rena.  
  
*Guy shuts his eyes, still dreaming about Rena. After he realizes what he saw, he opens his eyes back up. This time he see's Cody wearing a blue, long-haired wig.*  
  
Cody-This look better?  
  
*Guy jumps out of bed screaming.*  
  
Guy-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
*Cody just continues to smile at Guy. After Guy catches a little of his breath back, he looks at Cody menacingly.*  
  
Guy-You........you..........YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Cody-Yep, yep, yep!  
  
Guy-What.........the.......HELL are you doing here?!?!  
  
Cody-Im sleepin' over buddy!  
  
Guy-I never invited you!  
  
Cody-I know. But Principal Haggar wouldn't let me stay over at his house with Jessica. He said something about him not wanting to be the father-in-law of the spawn of the devil. He shouldn't talk about his own daughter that way!  
  
Guy-He was talking about YOU!  
  
Cody-But Im not his son!  
  
Guy-You idiot! He means if you two get married, then you will become the spawn of the devil that he mentioned!  
  
Cody-Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh. But we're not married yet!  
  
Guy-Let's hope it never happens. I shiver at the very thought of what your children would look like......  
  
Cody-Thats because your cold, come back to bed.  
  
Guy-I'll sleep on the floor......  
  
*Guy yanks some covers off the bed and lays down on the floor. Cody just smiles again and falls asleep on the bed.*  
  
*The bell rings for school to begin. Guy is running as fast as he can to make it to his first class without being tardy. Cody is not too far behind.*  
  
Guy-Damnit Cody! Now we are late because you wouldn't wake up! If you didn't "stay over" last night then I would already be in class right now!  
  
Cody-Don't blame me and my sleeping problems! It was your fault for not waking me up!  
  
Guy-I DID try to wake you up! ABOUT FIVE MILLION TIMES!!!!!  
  
Cody-You know that I can't count that high!  
  
*Guy grits his teeth, trying to prevent his scream of insanity from coming out. Guy dashes down the hallway to his first class. Cody continues to run straight and falls into the bottomless pit in the middle of the science wing hallway.*  
  
*Guy makes it to Mr. Simmons class, but once he reaches the door, it flies open. It flies open and hits Guy in the face, forcing him to fall over on his back.*  
  
Simmons-Hey man! You can't sleep in the hallway! Wait 'till ya get in class to do that! Anyways, we all goin to the auditorium to hear a speech by principal Haggar. Get up an' lets go!  
  
*Guy stumbles to his feet and follows the class to the auditorium. All the students of the school pack the room, trying to find a spot to fit in. Principal Haggar is already standing on the stage with the microphone, trying to silence the students. After Cody is finally shut up, Haggar begins his speech.*  
  
Haggar-Wonderful students of Capcom Junior High.....and Cody......I have gathered all of you here today to introduce a new member of our staff to you.  
  
Cody-He said my name! Wow that makes me popular now!  
  
Haggar-Yes Cody, thats nice. Anyways, he doesn't speak much, quite frankly, I don't think you can call it speaking....  
  
Cody-I can't believe it! He said my name!  
  
*No Name smacks Cody over the head to shut him up.*  
  
Haggar-Thank you. So please give a warm welcome to the new Detention Hall teacher.....AKUMA!  
  
*Akuma suddenly leaps from the side from behind the curtains and strikes a pose (the one he always does from Street Fighter).*  
  
Akuma-HRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!  
  
Guy-I didn't know we had an OLD Detention Hall teacher.....  
  
Cody-He looks constipated.......  
  
Haggar-I hope you will all get along with Mr. Akuma. Because I know over half of you will be in Detention Hall all year (you remember those people).........  
  
*Akuma looks around the room at all the students.*  
  
Akuma-Hrrrrmmmmmm....  
  
Rena-He scares me....  
  
Guy-He's not really scary.......just kinda goofy....  
  
*Rena scoots closer to Guy and wraps her arm around his. She clings to his arm because Akuma seems to be really scaring her, and about 75% of all the other kids. Guy starts to tremble and sweat uncontrollably.*  
  
Rena-Huh? Guy, why are you shaking?  
  
Guy-Uhhhhh....hehe......gee.....it sure is COLD in here ain't it?  
  
Cody-SEE! I told you that you should have slept in the bed! You wouldn't be cold right now! You should listen to me more often!  
  
Guy-Shut up Cody, anyone who takes your advice needs some serious help.  
  
Rena-Guy, are you okay? Do you need any help?  
  
*Guy's eyes widen and his face turns bright red.*  
  
Guy-Who.......me? Uhhhhhh.......no........Im....uhhhhhh fine!  
  
Rena-My god your turning red! Are you coming down with something?  
  
Cody-A COLD!! Because he didn't sleep under the covers!! Geez!! No one listens to me!  
  
Guy-You don't catch a cold by BEING cold!!  
  
*Suddenly, Akuma jumps in front of Guy, Rena, and Cody, scaring the crap out of them.*  
  
Akuma-HRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!  
  
Guy, Rena, and Cody-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
*All three students run out of the auditorium screaming. Haggar looks over at Akuma confused.*  
  
Haggar-Now why the hell did you do that?!  
  
*Akuma looks back at Haggar and shrugs.*  
  
Akuma-Hrrrmmmmmmm.  
  
*It is now lunch time. Guy and Cody have already sat down to eat the unknown substances that are cafeteria food.*  
  
Cody-Dude! I think my nachos just winked at me!  
  
Guy-Oh really? Well my fries got up and walked off one by one. How about you No Name?  
  
*No Name looks down at his tray. He looks back at Guy and shrugs with confusion.*  
  
Dan-AHHHHHHHH!! MY FOOD IS EATING ME!!!  
  
*Guy, Cody, and No Name look over at Dan and see that his cafeteria food grew tentacles and was trying to pull him in.*  
  
Guy-On any normal day that would seem strange.  
  
Cody-Good thing that none of our days are normal.  
  
*At that moment, Rolento rolls over to their table.*  
  
Rolento-How dare the author skip P.E. in this issue!  
  
Guy-I think you mean chapter. ISSUE applies to graphic novels.  
  
Rolento-So what?! It is degrading that he skip P.E.! Kids need their exercise!  
  
Guy-If you consider torture as exercise.  
  
Rolento-I BONK YOU ON HEAD!!  
  
*Rolento bonks Guy on the head with his baton and rolls out of the cafeteria.*  
  
Guy-I really don't like him.......  
  
*The custodian, Belger, walks over to the table and see's Dan getting eatin by his food.*  
  
Belger-DAMN KIDS! Always making a mess of their food and leaving it for ME to clean up!  
  
Guy-I think maybe we should talk to Andore about his cafeteria food. Students are already starting to turn up missing during lunch period.  
  
Cody-HAHAHA!! Look at Dan! He's squirming around in his nachos! That's funny!!  
  
*Suddenly, Akuma jumps onto the table and does his pose.*  
  
Akuma-HRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!  
  
Cody-I hope he doesn't do that all year. He's scaring my food.  
  
*Guy sighs as they try to finish their lunch. Later, the bell rings for the next class. In that same moment, the P.A. system comes on and Rolento talks through it.*  
  
Rolento-All students come to P.E. now! No skipping!  
  
*Later, due to an odd occurence of events, the students are now in P.E.*  
  
Cody-Dangit! I almost thought we didn't have to come today!  
  
Rolento-You always come to P.E.! You want to get fat like Sodom?!  
  
Sodom-Im not fat! It's just that I wear heavy clothing!  
  
Damnd-He's just fat-headed!  
  
Sodom-Im whatever you want me to be boss!  
  
Damnd-I WANT YOU TO BE DEAD!!!  
  
Rolento-Arranged that can be!  
  
*Rolento stuff's several grenades in Sodom's shirt. Sodom goes running around like crazy.*  
  
Guy-Strange, Coach Rolento speaks backwards but oddly you can still understand him.......  
  
Abigail-HEY RETARD! HE DIDN'T EVEN PULL THE PINS!  
  
*Sodom suddenly stops.*  
  
Sodom-Oh.....okay.  
  
Damnd-I think the helmet is cutting off the circulation to his head!  
  
*Guy tries to ignore the others. He looks up and see's 8-bit Mega Man sitting on his head.*  
  
8BitMegaMan-Beep boop beep.  
  
*Guy mumbles some choice words under his breath.*  
  
Rolento-You idiots are worthless! How we going to win football season this year?!  
  
Guy-The correct terminology is how ARE we going to win THE football season.  
  
Rolento-The correcting of me ends now!  
  
*Rolento smacks Guy over the head with his baton. Guy falls forward on his face.*  
  
Cody-Dude, you need to quit smarting off!  
  
Guy-I'm not smarting off. People just need to be re-educated in grammar.  
  
Cody-It's that kind of attitude that gets people killed.  
  
Guy-Cody………. I hate you.  
  
Rolento-Silence! One-bagillion laps!  
  
*All the students stop for a moment.*  
  
Damnd-Is bagillion even a number?  
  
Abigail-If it is, how much is it?  
  
Rolento-A LOT! NOW GO!!  
  
*The students start on their laps. After just three laps, Rolento stops them.*  
  
Rolento-Okay! Laps is over!  
  
*All the students stop, confused.*  
  
Guy-Bagillion must be a random number….  
  
*After P.E. and a few more classes end, Guy and Cody make their war down the hall to go home.*  
  
Cody-And so I said, HEY TEACHER! You can't tell me what to do! If I wanna make out with Jessica in the middle of class I will if I damn well please!  
  
Guy-What did he say?  
  
Cody-I don't know, he was asleep.  
  
*Suddenly, Akuma walks in front of the two. He stares them down.*  
  
Akuma-Hrmmmmmmm…..  
  
Cody-Cover your eyes! If you can't seem him, he can't see you!  
  
Guy-Idiot…..  
  
*Akuma stares at them a little longer. He then tilts his head back and laughs and goes running down the hallway.*  
  
Guy-That was strange….  
  
*Guy and Cody make their way out of the school and down the road to home.*  
  
Cody-Well, that was an interesting day.  
  
Guy-Very.  
  
Cody-You wanna come ov…..  
  
Guy-No Cody, I am not coming over to your house to play Road Brawler Gamma.  
  
Cody-Cool! I'll race you!  
  
*Cody guns it down the street, cars just barely missing him.*  
  
Guy-Where was he when the brains were handed out…..  
  
*Guy suddenly feels something moving around in his backpack. He pulls it off of his back and looks inside. He sees Dan cowering inside.*  
  
Dan-Please protect me!  
  
*Guy pulls Dan out of his backpack and throws him on the sidewalk.*  
  
Guy-Go away.  
  
*Guy walks away, leaving Dan all by himself. Dan turns around and sees No Name right in front of him. No Name just smiles as Dan whimpers.*  
  
Dan-At least he can't steal my bike….  
  
*No Name takes Dan's clothes and walks off with them, leaving Dan naked in the middle of the sidewalk.*  
  
Damnd-Hey! He's naked! Let's go beat him up!  
  
*Damnd and Abigail chase after Dan, who runs away screaming his lungs out.*  
  
**MORE TO COME!!! Will Dan ever stand up to his abusers?? Will Guy EVER admit his love for Rena?? Will Cody grow a reasonably sized brain?? All this and more as your horrible junior high experiences come back to haunt you forever!** 


	6. Period 6

FIRST FIGHT  
  
Period 6  
  
*It was early in the morning, about one hour before school was to begin. Guy had just got out of the shower and was getting dressed to go to his most hated location in the world, Capcom Junior High School. He had only had his pants on when his telephone rang.*  
  
Guy-What the? Who would call me this early in the morning?  
  
*Guy reached over and picked up the phone. He held it to his ear.*  
  
Guy-Hello?  
  
Cody-HELLO!  
  
*A shiver suddenly ran up Guy's spine. He recognized that voice all to well.*  
  
Guy-Cody………I should have known that you were the only idiot that would call me THIS early in the morning….  
  
Cody-Haha! Thanks buddy! I knew you would understand!  
  
Guy-Urgh, what do you want?  
  
Cody-I just wanted to tell you that I can't come to school. It's raining hard over here!  
  
*Guy looked out the window to see not a single cloud in the sky.*  
  
Guy-Cody, there isn't a single rain cloud out there! What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Cody-I'm serious! It's coming down like crazy! And it seems when I turn one of these little knob things, I can change the rain from hot to cold! Isn't that weird??  
  
*Guy paused for a moment.*  
  
Guy-Cody, are you in the shower?  
  
Cody-……….OH!!! So THAT"S what it is! I was wondering why there was a bar of soap in my hand! And why do I have my clothes on? I just woke up about thirty seconds ago man!  
  
Guy-Are you sure that's the case?  
  
Cody-Anyways, I'm gonna listen to a little music while I clean up! I moved my stereo into the bathroom so I can hear my tunes! I can hardly hear it when it's by the sink, so I moved it right next to the bathtub!  
  
Guy-You do know that's dangerous right? And wait…….you're on the phone too……..  
  
Cody-Don't worry man! It's all cool! I'll be alright! Just let me crank up my jams here and….  
  
Guy-Cody I wouldn't do th--------  
  
*Before Guy can finish, he starts to hear a lot of electrical noises in the background, Cody screaming, and then the phone going static.*  
  
Guy-Poor putz. He will be missed with little mourn.  
  
*Suddenly the static clears up. Cody can be heard stuttering and laughing idiotically.*  
  
Cody-Wh…..wh……wh……whoa….m.m.m.mm….m.m.mmm..man!! That was…c…c..c..c…c..cool!  
  
Guy-My god……..how the hell does he survive these things?!  
  
*Guy hangs up the phone and bangs his head against the wall a couple of times. His phone rings again.*  
  
Guy-That better not be Cody again…..  
  
*Guy picks up the phone.*  
  
Guy-What?  
  
Rena-Oh! I'm sorry Guy! Did I disturb you?  
  
Guy-Rena?!?!  
  
*Guy starts to shiver uncontrollably.*  
  
Rena-Are you okay? You sound a little sick.  
  
Guy-He…..heh………hehe…..huh? Me?! No, no! I'm not sick! I uhhhhh……just woke up!  
  
Rena-Oh, okay, I'm sorry.  
  
Guy-Hey, how did you get my number anyway?  
  
Rena-Before Maki went legit, she was an expert stalker. She helped me find it.  
  
Guy-……..oh……..interesting…….I guess…..  
  
Rena-Anyways, I just wanted to know if you would walk me to school today, Maki decided not to go.  
  
Guy-Me?!?! Walk YOU to school?!?! Uhhhh….uhhhhhh….uhhhh…..  
  
Rena-Yeah, you live just right across the street.  
  
*Guy pauses. He looks out the window and to the house across the street. He sees Rena in the window and she waves.*  
  
Guy-Well I'll be damned…..  
  
Rena-Is that okay? Okay! Great! I'll be over in a minute! I just need to get dressed!  
  
*Rena hangs up. Guy just stands there with the phone still in his hand, shaking nervously.*  
  
Guy-Hehe……I don't believe it…..she lives just right across the street……of all the places….  
  
*Rena comes over after a while and Guy begins to walk her to school, trying to hold in his nervousness. A couple of minutes later, Cody comes walking by Guy's house.*  
  
Cody-GUY!! HEY GUY!! WE GOTTA GET TO CLASS MAN!! ARE YOU STILL ASLEEP?!?!! YOU LAZY BUM!!  
  
*Cody sits down on Guy's lawn.*  
  
Cody-WELL I'M GONNA WAIT RIGHT HERE UNTIL YOU COME OUT OF THERE!!!  
  
*Cody stares at the house, not knowing that Guy is already miles away.*  
  
*Guy and Rena make their way into Capcom Junior High. Guy is shaking more than he was before, beads of sweat run down his face.*  
  
Rena-Thank you Guy! Your such a nice person! I'll have to come over and visit you sometime!  
  
Guy-V…..v…v..v..v…v..v..visit???? Well uhhhhh….  
  
*Rena gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and goes walking down the halls to her first class. Guy just stands there petrified and falls over.*  
  
Guy-Wow……..Cody can walk his own ass to school from now on…..  
  
*Guy looks up and sees Coach Rolento hanging right in his face.*  
  
Rolento-Get up! No laziness! Come to P.E. now!  
  
Guy-But P.E. isn't until fourth period…..my first class is----  
  
Rolento-Schedule change! Come to P.E. now!  
  
*Rolento whacks Guy on the forehead with his baton and rolls off into the gym. Guy gets up after a few seconds and walks into the same direction.*  
  
*All the students are lined up in the gym, waiting for Coach Rolento. He comes rolling in after a few minutes.*  
  
Rolento-Where is Cody?  
  
*All the students pause and look at eachother.*  
  
Guy-Come to think of it……where is Cody?  
  
*Cody is still sitting on Guy's lawn, waiting for him to come out of his house.*  
  
Cody-YOU JUST THINK IM GONNA LEAVE DON'T YA?!?! WELL YOU'RE WRONG!!! IM GONNA STAY OUT HERE UNTIL YOU WAKE UP AND COME TO SCHOOL!!!  
  
*The students look up at Coach Rolento, who is picking his nose.*  
  
Rolento-This mattering is of no matter! Football we can play without Cody!  
  
Guy-Football?! Do we have a game today coach?  
  
*Rolento rolls over to Guy and bonks him.*  
  
Rolento-No words are to be put into my mouth!! We have game today against Nintendo Junior High after school!  
  
Chris Redfield-Oh crap! I heard that they have a good team this year!  
  
Mega Man-Beep boop beep bop bip.  
  
Strider-They have that one girl with all of the armor that's unstoppable!  
  
Guy-Wait a minute……..when did football season start??  
  
Rolento-It has always been started!! What are you?? Retard like Sodom??  
  
Damnd-He ain't playin' with us this year is he??  
  
Rolento-Of course!! We need the retard to attract all the attention and get plastered while we score many many points!  
  
Damnd-Oh, Eyahahaha!  
  
Sodom-What?  
  
Rolento-SHUT UP!!! I HAVE NOT HAD MIGRAINE THIS BAD SINCE FIVE SECONDS AGO!!  
  
Abigail-You should take some Asprin.  
  
Rolento-Watch your language!  
  
Abigail-I didn't say anything bad….  
  
Rolento-QUIET!! Now all of you! Do a million laps around me!  
  
*The students groan as the circle Rolento.*  
  
Rolento-WITHOUT GETTING DIZZY!! Get dizzy, you get bonk and you do it again!  
  
*The student's jaws drop. They whimper and whisper their last hopes and prayers to themselves as they commence with their laps.*  
  
  
*It is now lunchtime, Guy is trying to see straight after doing all those laps. He slowly teeters in all directions, trying to keep his balance. Dan sits down beside him.*  
  
Dan-Hey Guy, are you alright?  
  
Guy-Uhhhhhhh………eeeeeerrrrrrrrgghhhhh……….F..f..f..fine Dan…..I'm okay….  
  
Dan-You look a little sick. Did Coach Rolento make y'all do laps around him again?  
  
*Guy turns to Dan and tries to nod straight. No Name sits down in front of Guy and Dan, showing the same conditions as Guy.*  
  
Dan-Wow, you to No Name??  
  
*No Name looks at Dan, then he leans over and throws up on Dan's lunch.*  
  
Dan-HEY!! I was going to eat that! Now I gotta get more…..  
  
*Dan gets up and back into the lunch line. No Name looks at Guy, then to the empty seat beside himself. He looks back at Guy with a questioned look.*  
  
Guy-I don't know where Cody is……  
  
*Cody is still sitting in Guy's lawn with his arms crossed.*  
  
Cody-YOU JUST THINK YOU'RE GOING TO WIN THIS ONE!!! WELL I'LL SHOW YOU!!!!  
  
*No Name just shrugs. Jessica comes running by the table with tears in her eyes.*  
  
Jessica-WHERE IS MY CODY?!?!!?!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM GUY?!?!  
  
Guy-I've done nothing to your idiot. He probably locked himself in his bathroom again.  
  
Jessica-CODY!!! WHERE COULD YOU BE!!!! I'M GOING TO CALL THE POLICE!!!  
  
*Jessica runs off crying. Guy and No Name just watch and return to what they were doing. Principal Haggar then comes walking to the table.*  
  
Haggar-Hello Guy, hello No Name. I heard y'all got that big game against Nintendo Junior High today. I hope you both are ready.  
  
Guy-I'm sure we are as unprepared as we will ever be.  
  
Haggar-Great! Well, good luck to you! By the way, where is Cody?  
  
*Guy looks up from his lunch with an annoyed look on his face.*  
  
Guy-I don't know where he is Principal Haggar. I'm not his keeper….  
  
Haggar-Oh, okay. Perhaps he'll show up later.  
  
*Haggar walks away from the table. Guy looks at his food and pushes his tray away.*  
  
Guy-Is it just me, or does the food look worse every day?  
  
*No Name looks down at his tray and just shrugs.*  
  
*It is now the last period of the day, Mr. Bred's English class. He is asleep, as always, and the students are just talking amongst themselves.*  
  
Strider-So are any of you guy's ready for the game today?  
  
Guy-Like I said before, as unprepared as we will ever be.  
  
Strider-Damn, I'm not ready either.  
  
Chris-I didn't even know that football season started.  
  
Guy-None of us did.  
  
Mega Man-Beep beep bop bip boop beep.  
  
Strider-Mega Man says that we should protest against Coach Rolento's teaching methods.  
  
Guy-Remember the LAST TIME we did that? He sent us all letters threatening to kill our dogs.  
  
Chris-By the way Guy, where is-----  
  
Guy-CODY?!?!?!? I DON'T CARE WHERE CODY IS!!!!! QUIT ASKING ME!!!!  
  
Mega Man-Beep beep beep boop.  
  
Strider-Mega Man says you need to calm down.  
  
Chris-Hey, how about we watch some T.V.?  
  
Guy-Sure......  
  
*Chris grabs the remote from Bred's desk and turns the T.V. on. There is a news broadcast on.*  
  
Reporter-In other news today, a young man by the name of Cody is apparently missing. Police have been searching for him for the last few hours. According to his girlfriend, Jessica, he was supposed to show up to school today, but has not arrived.  
  
*Jessica suddenly appears on the screen.*  
  
Jessica-WHERE ARE YOU CODY?!?!?! COME BACK SWEETIE!!! COME BACK!!!!  
  
*Guy grinds his teeth together and tries to hold in his rage.*  
  
Strider-Wow, I wonder where he could be?  
  
*Suddenly, the P.A. system activates and Rolento's voice is heard over it.*  
  
Rolento-ATTENTION STUPID HEADS!!! COME TO GAME NOW!!  
  
Guy-The game isn't for another thirty minutes coach.  
  
Rolento-I AM NOT IN THE MOMENT OF CARING!!! COME TO GAME NOW!!  
  
*The students look at each other and just shrug.*  
  
*Thirty minutes have passed and the field is being set up for the football game. Rolento is rolling left and right, barking out orders. The players are in uniform and sitting on the bench.*  
  
Strider-Well, here it is, game time.  
  
Guy-Pretty much. Now all we have to worry about is how we are going to embarrass ourselves on the field.  
  
Chris-I can't wait to see the team that we are up against. I heard Nintendo has an excellent team this year.  
  
Mega Man-Beep boop beep bop bip.  
  
Strider-Mega Man asks why aren't Alucard, Terry, or Max Payne helping us out in this game??  
  
Guy-It's a new rule Coach Rolento made up ten seconds ago. No exchange students can participate in the home school's games.  
  
Strider-Then…….how come No Name is playing with us??  
  
*Everyone on the bench pauses and looks over at No Name, who just looks back at them and shrugs, confused.*  
  
Rolento-EVERYONE WILL BE SHUTTING UP NOW!!! Game is about to begin!  
  
*At that moment, Principal Haggar walks over to the team's bench.*  
  
Haggar-So, is my school's team ready to defeat those 8-bit freaks?  
  
Mega Man-BEEP BEEP BEEP BOOP BIP BEEP!!!!  
  
Strider-Mega Man says he takes that as an insult. Seeing that he is 8-bit.  
  
Haggar-Oh, sorry Mega Man.  
  
*Haggar walks over to Rolento.*  
  
Haggar-So have you prepared our team properly coach?  
  
*Rolento pauses and looks up at Haggar with a strange look on his face.*  
  
Rolento-Who are you?  
  
Haggar-I'm the Principal of this school……..  
  
*Rolento gets in Haggar's face and examines him.*  
  
Rolento-Whatever.  
  
*Rolento looks back at the field. Haggar sighs and walks off.*  
  
Guy-Hey, is that Akuma in the middle of the field??  
  
*The players look and see Akuma standing in the middle of the football field, staring right at the Capcom students.*  
  
Akuma-Hrrmmmmmm…..  
  
Rolento-HEY!! SOMEONE GET SPIKEY HAIRED DETENTION TEACHER OFF FIELD!!!  
  
*Akuma jumps up and runs back into the Capcom Junior High building.*  
  
Strider-That guy makes you wanna NOT get detention.  
  
*Suddenly, the Nintendo team comes walking off their bus and onto the field.*  
  
Chris-Oh my god, look at them….  
  
*The players that step onto the field are Mario, Kirby, Samus, Fox McCloud, Link, Captain Falcon, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, and their coach, King Dedede.*  
  
Dedede-Now you all is gonna go out there's and get dem dang Capcom playa's and beats them into da dang ground and kicks der heads clean off der dang necks! You hear me dangit?!?!  
  
Mario-Hello!  
  
Kirby-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!  
  
*Samus nods*  
  
Fox-Mission confirmed!  
  
Link- HA!  
  
Captain Falcon-Show me your moves!  
  
Pikachu-Pika, pikachu!  
  
*Donkey Kong grunts and jumps around some.*  
  
Dedede-Good! Now get on out there's and wins me a game!  
  
*All the Nintendo players cheer and go running out onto the field.*  
  
Guy-Isn't that mustached one a little too old to play football??  
  
Strider-My god! Look at the girl in the armor! She's huge!!  
  
Chris-What the hell?! Why are there ANIMALS on Nintendo's team??  
  
Mega Man-Beep beep beep!  
  
Strider-Mega Man says he is allergic to monkeys.  
  
Rolento-WHINING IS TO BE STOPPED!!! GAME IS TO BE PLAYED!!! Guy, Strider, Chris, Darned, Abigail, Mega Man, No Name, and retard!! Go out on field!!  
  
*The Capcom players slowly stand up and run out to the field. The referee is in the middle of the field, ready for the coin toss.*  
  
*Guy and Kirby step up to the middle for the coin toss. The referee flips the coin, but no one calls anything by the time it hits the ground. It lands on heads.*  
  
Kirby-HEADS!  
  
Referee-Heads it is, Nintendo goes first.  
  
Guy-HEY!!!  
  
*Kirby goes running back to his team and they begin planning their strategy. The Capcom players go into their huddle.*  
  
Guy-Okay……..what do you wanna do?  
  
Damnd-I don't know, what do you wanna do?  
  
Chris-I don't know, anything you wanna do.  
  
Strider-I don't know what I wanna do!  
  
Guy-WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!!!  
  
Damnd-You started it.  
  
Guy-I don't care! How about we just try to get the ball?!?!  
  
*The other team members look at eachother.*  
  
Abigail-Sounds good to me.  
  
Strider-Me too.  
  
Chris-Same here.  
  
*They break up the huddle and Guy just stands there. Rolento watches from the sidelines.*  
  
Rolento-Doomed we are…..  
  
*All the players get to their positions. Mario is the quarterback for the Nintendo team.*  
  
Mario-Hello, hello, HELLO!!  
  
*Mario passes the ball to Samus, who plasters everyone in her way.*  
  
Guy-WAIT A MINUTE!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO DOWN SET HUT??!  
  
*Kirby eats Sodom, spits him back out, and is suddenly wearing Samurai armor and carrying two katana's. Donkey Kong flings a few players around, Pikachu shocks them, Captain Falcon sets them on fire, Fox shoots them a few times, Link slashes them up, then Mario dances around them yelling out "hello", while Samus scores the touchdown. It pretty much goes like this the whole game.*  
  
*The game is finally over. Nintendo won, 115 to zero. The players put up their gear and get out before Coach Rolento can chew them out. They don't even make it out the door before he showed up.*  
  
Rolento-STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID!!!! IDIOTS YOU ALL ARE!!! TOMORROW YOU PAY PRICE FOR BEING STUPID!!!  
  
*The players groan and the start on their way home. When Guy leaves the school, Rena comes up to him.*  
  
Rena-I'm sorry about the game, I thought you tried your hardest.  
  
Guy-It's kind of hard to try my hardest when my team is a bunch of idiots!  
  
Rena-Well, I think you did great.  
  
Guy-Heh, thank you…  
  
*The two start on their way home.*  
  
Rena-Well, that was an interesting day.  
  
Guy-Very……..  
  
*Guy looks up and at Rena.*  
  
Guy-You said that better than Cody……..it sounded so beautiful…..  
  
*Rena blushes and looks away.*  
  
Rena-Hehe, thanks.  
  
Guy-Cody can walk to and from school by his own damn self from now on!  
  
*Guy and Rena continue their path home, chatting and laughing the whole way.*  
  
*Cody is still sitting out in front of Guy's house.*  
  
Cody-IF YOU THINK I'VE LEFT, YOU'RE WRONG!!!! I'M STAYING RIGHT HERE MISTER!!!  
  
*Cody crosses his arms and continues to stare at Guy's house.*  
  
**MORE TO COME!!! Will Guy ever ask Rena out on a date?? Will the Capcom football team ever win a game?? Will Cody ever get up off of Guy's lawn??? All this and more as your horrible junior high experiences sneak up on you!!!** 


	7. Period 7

FIRST FIGHT  
  
Author's note:  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know it's been a while. I have had so much crap going on in my life so it's been really hard for me to think up of ideas for my next fic. I still have a few new ideas to launch out into the world, but First Fight will still be one of my main focuses. You think I would ditch the wonderful story that people know me for?! The story that has made me popular on ff.net?! If you think that, than you are a very sad and depraved little person. I am no longer using the internet anymore, for certain reasons that I shall not disclose. Fan fiction is one of the only reasons I am going to continue use of it. Other than that it's strictly for college work now. So for those of you who know me and chat with me, I'm sorry. I still read e-mail ever so often, so you can do that if you want. And to one of my great friends, you all know him on ff.net as Lyrix of Azn Ethix (Cant Azn Lyricist), thanks for being one of the only people willing to help me out man. I received your letter, and to tell you the truth, I needed it. I'm glad you enjoyed the gift, play it well. As for me, continue to enjoy my work. I always love to hear feedback, good or bad, about my writings. First Fight will continue until we are all dead and gone. Shoot, I will probably pass this crap onto my sons so they can continue it for me (if I have any). Anyways, here is the next chapter that people have been begging me to write in the comedic saga of First Fight. Enjoy, and take care.  
  
Period 7  
  
*Guy was making his way home from school after the very long and grueling football game he had just experienced (see Period 6). He had just finished with a very delightful conversation with Rena as they parted ways to their houses. After Guy saw Rena to her house, he turned around to cross the street to his own. He looked up and spotted something on his lawn.*  
  
Guy-What the hell?  
  
*As he got closer to the figure, he noticed that it was Cody. He was just staring blankly at Guy's house.*  
  
Guy-CODY?!?! Is this where you were in Period 6?!?! You know how hard it was trying to run the story by myself?!?!  
  
Cody-HUSH!! I'm waiting for Guy to hurry up and come out so we can go to school!!  
  
*Guy seethed at Cody. He wanted to hit him, but it would just be a waste of energy. He needed his rest, so he just walked back into his house while Cody stayed fixed on his lawn.*  
  
Cody-I AINT LEAVING, GUY!!! YOUR GONNA COME OUT SOMETIME!!!  
  
*Guy finished with the normal things of his evening. Homework, supper, chores, and the whole lot. He then crawled into bed around 10 p.m. so he would get enough rest for the hell known as school. He would have nice dreams about him and Rena, but Cody's constant babbling outside kept interrupting.*  
  
*It was now morning. Guy had awoke to a clear, sunny day. He got out of bed, showered, ate breakfast, and got dressed for class. His phone then rang. He reached over and picked up the receiver.*  
  
Guy-Hello?  
  
Rena-Hi, it's me!  
  
Guy-Oh hello. What's up?  
  
Rena-I just wanted to ask, why is Cody sitting down on your lawn? Is that where he was all day yesterday?  
  
Guy-He's still out there???  
  
*Guy looked out his window, and sure enough, there was Cody, still perched on the grass. A few birds were sitting on his head and shoulders, making him look rather creepy.*  
  
Guy-Damnit.....  
  
Rena-Anyways, are you gonna walk with me to school today?  
  
Guy-Sure!  
  
Rena-Okay! Maki is coming to; she decided she needed to get out of the house.  
  
Guy-Oh.....uhhhhh.....that's nice......I guess.......  
  
Rena-Anyways, I'll see you outside!  
  
Guy-Okay, bye.  
  
*Guy hangs up the phone and grabs his things for school. He walks out the door and Cody jumps up.*  
  
Cody-AHA!!!! I KNEW YOU WOULD COME OUT SOONER OR LATER!!!!  
  
Guy-Cody, did you even know you missed school yesterday??  
  
Cody-What are you talking about?! It's still today!  
  
*Guy wanted to say something, but didn't. It wouldn't matter anyways because Cody was a big moron and he wouldn't even understand. Rena came from across the street with Maki behind her.*  
  
Rena-Hi guys!  
  
Cody-No, he's Guy, I'm Cody.  
  
Guy-We know that, numbskull.  
  
Rena-Is this where you were all day yesterday, Cody?  
  
Cody-What are you crazy people talking about?! It's still today!  
  
Guy-Don't bother with him Rena, he's too far gone already....  
  
*The four started their walk towards Capcom Junior High. When they arrived, they split up to go to their classes. Guy arrived at Simmons's Algebra class only to see he was not in.*  
  
Guy-Huh? I wonder where he is....  
  
*After a few minutes, Principal Haggar walked in to make an announcement.*  
  
Haggar-Attention students, Mr. Simmons is not in today. He had an unfortunate head-banging accident.  
  
Guy-What happened??  
  
Haggar-He was banging his head a little too hard to his music and he ended up breaking his neck.  
  
Guy-Is that possible?!?  
  
Haggar-Don't ask.  
  
*Haggar turned his attention to the door.*  
  
Haggar-But we have found a temporary substitute teacher for you. I'm going to ask you to please be nice to him; he is from the REAL WORLD.  
  
Jessica-I don't like that show!  
  
Haggar-No, no, no, I mean he is from actual reality.  
  
Jessica-What's that?  
  
Guy-The people have flesh and aren't penciled in with ink and colors. They can't do some of the things we game characters can.  
  
Haggar-Anyways, please welcome your temporary substitute, David.  
  
*A tall, Asian-American man comes walking into the room. He is dressed in normal everyday clothing but is nicely groomed.*  
  
Haggar-This is David's first day as a substitute teacher, so please, make him feel welcome.  
  
Jessica-Wow, he looks so..........real.  
  
Guy-Yeah, he doesn't have to worry about pixelation and graphical errors. Or the artist drawing your right leg longer than your left.  
  
David-Hello students, it feels good to be substituting at such a fine school as Capcom Junior High.  
  
*The class roars in laughter.*  
  
Guy-You don't know us too well, do you?  
  
David-I have to say, this is a strange school.  
  
Guy-Strange is an understatement.  
  
David-Anyways, class, let us begin with our lesson for the day. Mr. Simmons has left a note here for what I am supposed to teach you today.  
  
Guy-He teaches? When did this happen?  
  
Jessica-All he does is listen to his portable CD player while we do nothing for an hour.  
  
David-What?! You mean you kids learn nothing at all??  
  
Guy-We learn how to be lazy and uncaring, does that count?  
  
David-My god, what kind of school is this?!  
  
Guy-Do you really have to ask that?  
  
*David forms a confused look on his face and scratches his head.*  
  
David-Anyways, let's see what your teacher wants me to do for you les----  
  
*David looks down at the paper left by Mr. Simmons. All it says is "Don't eat the chili."*  
  
David-……….what the hell does this mean?!  
  
Guy-You got me, you're the substitute.  
  
*David looks up at his class, realizing now what he is in for.*  
  
David-Uhhhhhh……right……well let's see what I can come up with……  
  
Guy-One question….  
  
David-Yes, Guy?  
  
Guy-How in the hell did you come over to our world? Did you use the Matrix or something??  
  
Jessica-What is the Matrix?  
  
Guy-Don't worry about it, just take the blue pill for now.  
  
Jessica-But that's the pill I take when me and Cody are about to-----  
  
Guy-I DON'T wanna know……  
  
David-That is a GOOD question Guy…………one that I WISH I had an answer for, but anyways, lets get on with some kind of lesson…..  
  
*It is now P.E. and the students are lining up in the gymnasium for the next grueling lesson from coach Rolento.*  
  
Chris-Man, I hope he doesn't work us too hard today.....  
  
Strider-Well he did say that he was going to teach us a lesson for losing yesterday's game…..  
  
Damnd-Maybe we will get lucky and he will blame it all on Sodom!  
  
Sodom-What?! Why me?!  
  
Damnd-Because your wearing all that armor! You won't feel a thing!  
  
Sodom-Yeah right! He won't blame me!  
  
*Coach Rolento suddenly comes rolling out from the locker room and in front of the students.*  
  
Rolento-Well well well, look at all the pretty LOSERS!!!  
  
*The players groan and prepare themselves for the onslaught.*  
  
Rolento-And your fault it is RETARD!!!  
  
Sodom-Huh?!  
  
*Rolento rolls over to Sodom and begins ruthlessly beating him with his baton. The other students look on in confusion.*  
  
Guy-Wow, that was new.  
  
Rolento-APOLOGIZE TO TEAM FOR MAKING THEM LOSE!!!  
  
Sodom-BUT I DIDN'T MAKE THEM LOSE!!  
  
Rolento-Lie you do! Apologize now!  
  
*After more beating, Sodom finally yells out.*  
  
Sodom-OKAY! I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS LOSE! EVEN THOUGH I REALLY DIDN'T, I'M SORRY!!  
  
Rolento-Good. Now as your punishment, you run one hundred laps around school!  
  
Sodom-Yes sir…..  
  
*Sodom turns around to start running.*  
  
Rolento-WHILE BEING CHASED BY BLANKA!!!  
  
*Rolento rolls over to an animal cage that is shaking around violently and unlocks it. Blanka leaps out, roars, and darts after Sodom. Sodom screams like an elementary school girl and runs.*  
  
Cody-Ooooooooooookay….  
  
Guy-So far it's been a normal day….  
  
Rolento-My mind I just lost! Help me find it!  
  
Guy-A wild goose chase if you ask me….  
  
*Rolento bonks Guy over the head with his baton.*  
  
Rolento-And the running gag continues!  
  
*The bell rings for the next period to begin. The students begin to leave for their next classes.*  
  
*David has just received his next slew of students. It is obvious by the stressed look on his face and crazy new hairdo (mostly caused by trying to pull it out) that the day has not been too kind to him.*  
  
David-Cody, for the LAST TIME, it is TODAY, not YESTERDAY! The roll says that you were absent yesterday!  
  
Cody-I wasn't absent on any day! It is still today!  
  
David-Yes, it IS today! Not yesterday, on where you were absent!  
  
Cody-I've never been absent! And it still is today like it has always been!  
  
*David grits his teeth together, trying to hold in the scream, because he knows he will never get this boy to understand ANYTHING.*  
  
Cody-Hey, isn't there a game today? I wonder why Coach Rolento didn't say anything.  
  
Jill Valentine-That was yesterday.  
  
Cody-Geez! What is this whole obsession about yesterday?! You gotta stop living in the past, people!  
  
*Suddenly, Sodom is seen running for his life past the classroom window, with Blanka in close pursuit.*  
  
David-My god, that's the last time I put Shinji Mikami* as a job reference….  
  
*Little note: Shinji Mikami is the famed creator of Capcom's coolest series such as Resident Evil, Devil May Cry, and Dino Crisis.  
  
*It is now lunch time. Guy and Cody have already picked up their lunches and sat down. Later, No Name joins them. He looks at Cody, then back at Guy.*  
  
Guy-Don't you dare ask him, you will not hear the end of it…..  
  
*No Name shrugs and starts to eat his "lunch". Dan walks over to the table and sits down.*  
  
Dan-Hey guys! Man, that was a tough game yesterd-----  
  
*Guy jumps up from his seat and tackles Dan onto the floor.*  
  
Guy-Dan, I would really appreciate it if you DID NOT mention ANYTHING about that. If you do, Cody will not shut up……  
  
Dan-Uhhhhhhh, sure Guy….  
  
Guy-Thank you.  
  
*Guy gets back in his seat and starts eating again. Since nobody can have a conversation about yesterday, it is rather quiet.*  
  
Cody-So what do you guys think about that crazy substitute in Mr. Simmons?  
  
Guy-You mean the fleshy?  
  
Cody-Yeah, he scares me.  
  
Guy-He is a nice guy, just thrown into the wrong school. I think his resume got mixed around with someone else's.  
  
*A quick scene flashes to a junior high somewhere in Florida. Samanosuke (Onimusha) is standing in front of a classroom of students.*  
  
Samanosuke-For the last time, I am a VIDEO GAME SPRITE! I am not a rodeo clown! And the samurai armor is just what I wear!  
  
*Back to Guy and the others.*  
  
Guy-I'm sure he has good intentions, it's just that he is in the wrong place to do anything.  
  
*Principal Haggar walks up to the students table.*  
  
Haggar-How are some of my favorite students today?  
  
Guy-The same we are every other day….  
  
Cody-SPIFFY!  
  
Haggar-Oh there you are Cody. Where were you yesterday?  
  
*All the students at the table pause and look up. Cody gets a look of frustration on his face and Guy groans. In the lunch line, David is trying to figure out what all of this stuff is.*  
  
David-Oh my god, it's moving.  
  
Andore-Today's special is chicken fried steak and peach cobbler. Don't forget to at least have one vegetable on your tray and some milk.  
  
David-Do you have anything else?  
  
*Andore pauses for a minute.*  
  
Andore-We have chili.  
  
David-Oh, okay.  
  
*After the last few classes of the day, Cody and Guy begin making their way home.*  
  
Cody-Well that was an interesting day.  
  
Guy-Very.  
  
Cody-Hey! Do you wanna c------  
  
*Before Cody can finish, Rena is heard calling out to the two. They stop and her, along with Maki, join them.*  
  
Rena-Hey you two! How was your day?  
  
Cody-SPIFFY!  
  
Guy-The same as it always is….  
  
Rena-Hehe! Well at least it's over! Hey, did y'all hear the news?  
  
Cody-What news?  
  
Rena-That substitute teacher is now in the hospital. Apparently, he ate something that made him real sick.  
  
Cody-Wow, that's weird.  
  
*Sodom runs past the group screaming. Blanka is still in hot pursuit as they run down the street and out of sight.*  
  
Rena-Now that was strange…  
  
*Guy begins shaking a little bit and sweat can be seen starting to form on his forehead.*  
  
Rena-Hey, are you alright, Guy?  
  
Cody-Do you still have that cold you had back in Period 5?  
  
Rena-Did you need something to drink? Or some medicine?  
  
*Guy sits up and yells out.*  
  
Guy-RENA I WOULD REALLY LIKE IT IF YOU WOULD GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME SOMETIME!!!!  
  
*Everyone suddenly pauses and looks at Guy in shock. Guy is breathing heavily and looks over at Rena, who is now blushing and appears to be the most shocked of all.*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…..  
  
**MORE TO COME: What will Rena's answer be?? Will David, the substitute teacher, survive chili poisoning?? Will Sodom ever lose Blanka?? All this and more as your maniacal junior high experiences sneak up on you in the weirdest of ways!** 


	8. Period 8

First Fight  
  
Note: Yes yes, its been forever. I have been VERY VERY busy lately. I am about to move out on my own in about a week, so wish me luck. I decided I should get this over with so people will have something to read while I am settling into my new apartment. Once I get settled down, I WILL TRY to update more often. For now, enjoy the latest in the First Fight world!  
  
Period 7 2/3  
  
*As we all remember, Guy had just got done using up all his courage to ask out his crush, Rena. Everyone stood there in shock, and Rena was bright red. Guy became pale and he turned to look at Rena.*  
  
Rena-Well ummm.....I uhhhh......  
  
Guy-*thinking* I knew it. She probably thinks I'm psychotic now. I should expect a big fat---  
  
Rena-Yes....  
  
*Guy paused. He tried to figure out if she said what he thought he heard.*  
  
Guy-R.....r...r..r..r.....really?  
  
*Rena nodded. Guy nervously laughed, then fainted. Rena and Maki rushed over to him to try and help him out, while Cody just stood there with the same stupid look on his face that he's had for the past 5 minutes.*  
  
Period 8  
  
*Guy awoke to very bright lights in his eyes. After regaining conciousness, he realized that he was in a hospital bed. He looked around and noticed Rena, Maki, and the dumbfounded Cody standing right beside his bed.*  
  
Guy-Wh....what happened?  
  
Rena-You fainted right in the middle of the sidewalk. You scared us to death! You also got a nasty bump on your head after falling.  
  
*Guy sat up a little in his bed and scratched the side of his head.*  
  
Guy-Damn, I guess I just embarassed myself in front of you and half the school...  
  
Rena-Hehe, don't worry about it.  
  
*Just then, a nurse had walked into the room.*  
  
Nurse-Im sorry, but visiting hours are almost up. We're gonna have to keep him overnight to make sure nothing was damaged.  
  
Rena-Oh, okay. Well, I guess I'll see you later, Guy!  
  
Guy-Yeah, see ya later.  
  
Rena-Oh yeah! Tomorrow we can set up that date! Bye!  
  
*Guy laughed nervously to himself and went a little pale again. Cody was still standing beside the bed with the same look on his face.*  
  
Guy-You can go now....  
  
*Cody didn't move. Maki finally came in and drug him out by his hair. Guy leaned back and sighed.*  
  
Nurse-Your not completely alone, you have a room mate.  
  
Guy-Really?  
  
*Guy looked beside him and noticed David, the substitute teacher, laying in the bed next to him.*  
  
Guy-Hey! Your that new substitute teacher that was at school today!  
  
*David looked over at Guy with a surprised look.*  
  
David-Huh?! Oh! You were one of my students! The only sane one!  
  
Guy-What the hell are you doing here?!  
  
David-The doctors say it was food poisoning, but I don't really know what it could be from. I had some cereal and toast for breakfast, some soda and chili at lunch, and I haven't eaten anything for dinner. Do you know what it could be??  
  
*Guy thought for a moment and remembered Mr. Simmons note that said "Don't eat the chili".*  
  
Guy-I have no idea.  
  
David-Oh well, they said I should be out of here tomorrow so I can get back to work. How about you? Why are you here?  
  
Guy-Very long story...  
  
David-Don't worry about it, we have all night. So you hang out with Cody?  
  
Guy-Unfortunately. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't be able to move on his own.  
  
David-Are you his mentor or something?  
  
Guy-No, he's just a moron. He would die if he never had any human contact with someone else.  
  
David-He worries me. I question that boy's mentality.  
  
Guy-I'm used to it.  
  
David-One kid that does frustrate me it that Dan kid.  
  
Guy-Why's that?  
  
David-I don't know, it's like his expression screams "hate me please". And what's with the pink?  
  
Guy-I wouldn't know....  
  
*David and Guy continued to converse the rest of the evening, waiting for the morning to come.*  
  
Period 8 1/3  
  
*The next day arrived. After the hospital released Guy and David, they made their way to Capcom Junior High.*  
  
Guy-Well, good luck.  
  
David-You too. I'm sure you and Rena will work out just fine.  
  
Guy-Heh....thanks...  
  
*They parted ways and went to their scheduled classrooms. David arrived in his class and stood behind the desk.*  
  
David-Hello students. As you all know, I was in the hospital yesterday for food poisoning. But I just wanted to let you know that I am alright, and I will continue to substitute at this school.  
  
*Dan raises his hand.*  
  
David-Yes Dan?  
  
Dan-How much longer will you be a substitute here?  
  
David-.......why do you ask?  
  
Dan-J..just wondering...s..sir...  
  
David-Dan, can you come up here please?  
  
*Dan slowly gets up from his seat and approaches David. David gives him a menacing look.*  
  
David-Do you...WANT me to leave, Dan?  
  
Dan-Well..no...I was just wondering...  
  
David-Dan, would you like to be punched in the stomach?  
  
Dan-No sir.  
  
David-Too bad.  
  
*David drives his fist hard into Dan's stomach. Dan falls to the ground, gasping for breath. The student's eyes widen as they look at David in shock.*  
  
David-You see, students, this is what happens to people who piss me off. Do you want to piss me off?  
  
*Every student shakes their head "no" very quickly, almost in perfect unison.*  
  
David-Goooooooooooooooooood. Now we are communicating! Dan, get back in your seat before I bring more pain into your existence.  
  
*Dan stumbles to his feet while still trying to regain his breath.*  
  
David-Dan, would you like to be kicked in the balls?  
  
*Dan shakes his head "no" and darts towards his desk. David smiles and sighs happily.*  
  
David-I feel GOOD today! Let's start the lesson shall we?  
  
*A startled class nods in a shakey approval.*  
  
*It's about halfway through the day now, meaning it is Coach Rolento's P.E. class. The students are standing by the bleachers, waiting for Rolento.*  
  
Strider-So you asked Rena out?!?! Holy shit, Guy! You got some balls now, man!  
  
Guy-Thank you....  
  
Strider-I mean, damn, you've NEVER asked a girl out! You've always hated girls since elementary!  
  
Guy-Thank you Strider.....  
  
Strider-My god! You were always WIERD around girls! We always thought you were a little ga----  
  
Guy-OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!  
  
ChrisRedfield-Wow, Guy, I'm proud of you, man! You shocked us all by asking her out! You proved us all wrong about you being g----  
  
Guy-ALRIGHT!! ENOUGH!!  
  
*Guy gives all the other men a seething look and they shut up.*  
  
Guy-Jesus, they think it's abnormal for a guy to overcome his fears and ask a woman out. What do think Cody?  
  
*Guy looks at Cody, who STILL has the same shocked look on his face that his had for over a day now.*  
  
Guy-You can stop that now....  
  
Cody-DOES THIS MEAN YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE MY FRIEND ANYMORE?!?!? YOU'RE LEAVING ME FOR A GIRL?!?!?! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!  
  
*Cody breaks down crying while Guy slaps his own forehead.*  
  
Guy-Cody, this doesn't mean anything. I will still be your "friend". I never say anything about Jessica....  
  
Cody-THAT'S DIFFERENT!! JESSICA IS MY GIRLFRIEND AND RENA IS YOUR.......your....oh...oh yeah....okay I forgive you.  
  
Guy-I worry about you....  
  
*Just then, Coach Rolento rolls into the room and in front of Cody. He stand up and looks straight at Cody.*  
  
Rolento-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Cody-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Rolento-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Cody-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Rolento-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cody-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Rolento suddenly just rolls away, still screaming. All the students watch him roll off, wondering what the hell just happened. They all shrug and make their way to lunch.*  
  
Period 8 1/2  
  
*Guy and Cody have already sat down for lunch. No Name comes over to the table and sits by Guy. He looks at Guy with a worried look on his face.*  
  
Guy-.....what?  
  
*No Name still stares at Guy.*  
  
Guy-No, I will not ditch you for a girl either.....  
  
*No Name wipes his hand across his forehead in relief and starts to eat his "food"*  
  
Guy-Hey No Name, where did you get that MP3 player?  
  
*No name looks down at the MP3 player in his pocket and just smiles. Guy shrugs and goes back to his meal. Dan comes over to the table and appears to be beaten beyond recognition.*  
  
Guy-Good god! What happened to you?!  
  
Dan-Mr. David....  
  
Guy-What did he do?!  
  
Dan-He used me as an example for what happens when people make him mad. Then throughout the rest of the class, he made me answer every question he asked. If I got it wrong, he punched me, if I got it right, he kicked me.  
  
Cody-At least you know what you did right and wrong! You deserve it for making him mad!  
  
Dan-I didn't do anything!  
  
*Rena then approaches the table. She walks over to Guy.*  
  
Rena-Hi!  
  
Guy-Oh, hehehe....ehhhh....hello...  
  
Rena-So when did you want to go out?  
  
Guy-Uhhhhh...well.....I uhhhh.....  
  
Rena-How about this Saturday?  
  
Guy-Thats...f...f...f..fine...with m...m..me....  
  
Rena-6:30 sound good?  
  
Dan-What are they talking about?  
  
Cody-The birds and the bee's! Your too young! That means you have to leave!  
  
*Cody kicks Dan's seat and he falls backwards.*  
  
Guy-S...s..s..s..sure....  
  
Rena-Okay! I'll call you tonight! Bye Guy!  
  
*Rena skips aways and Guy turns a new shade of pale. Cody and No Name just look at him. No Name whacks Guy on the back of the head.*  
  
Guy-Huh?! What?! Oh.....sorry.....  
  
*No Name shakes his head and goes back to his food. David then approaches the table.*  
  
David-Hey guys! How's it goin?  
  
Guy-Like crap...  
  
Cody-SPIFFY!  
  
David-Great! I decided to bring my own lunch today. I still wonder what it could have been that I ate. Oh well.  
  
Guy-Good idea.  
  
David-By the way, have any of y'all seen my MP3 player? I can't seem to find it...  
  
*Guy pauses for a moment and quickly glances at No Name.*  
  
Guy-Uhhhhh............nope, haven't seen it...  
  
Cody-What's an MP3 player?  
  
*David raises an eyebrow to Cody, then looks at No Name, who just shrugs.*  
  
David-Hmmmmm, oh well, I'm sure it's around somewhere. I'll see you guys later.  
  
*David turns around to walk out of the lunch room and Principal Haggar approaches him.*  
  
Haggar-David! How are you holdin' up?  
  
David-I'm doing fine sir. How about yourself?  
  
Haggar-Great! Couldn't be better! Say, David, the teachers and staff members are gonna be having a barbecue after school today. You wanna come?  
  
David-Hmmmmm, I don't know, I think I have some things to do.  
  
Haggar-Oh come on! It won't be long, just a get together! You can meet all the teachers, hell, you might even learn something from 'em!  
  
David-Well alright, it sounds interesting.  
  
Haggar-Good to hear it! Andore is even making his special chili!  
  
*David and Haggar continue to talk.*  
  
Period 8 3/4  
  
*School is out, Cody and Guy are making their way home along with Rena and Maki.*  
  
Cody-Well that was an interesting day.  
  
Guy-Very.  
  
Cody-Hey! You wanna come over and play Road Brawler Gamma 3?!  
  
Guy-No Cody...  
  
Rena-What?! I LOVE Road Brawler Gamma!!  
  
*Guy looks at Rena, shocked.*  
  
Guy-You....like.....videogames?!  
  
Rena-Of course! I always have! Come on! Let's go to Cody's and play! Are you any good?  
  
Guy-Why....yes....yes I am.  
  
Rena-Yay!  
  
Guy-*thinking* Thank you god. You have blessed me.  
  
*The four go off in the direction of Cody's house. One more day of school over, tons more to go.*  
  
**MORE TO COME!!!! How will Guy's first date go?!?! Who is the best at Road Brawler Gamma?!?! Will David succumb to the chili again?!?! All this and more as your junior high experiences jump up and bite you!!** 


	9. Period 9

First Fight  
  
Period Nueve  
  
*It was late in the evening. Guy was sitting down at the dinner table reading the editorial column of the newspaper, waiting for his supper to be completed.*  
  
Guy-Honey, is it ready yet?  
  
????-Almost, dear!  
  
*Guy smiled and went back to his reading. A female figure was preparing a delicious meal for two on the stove while humming a lovely tune to herself.*  
  
????-How was work?  
  
Guy-Same as it always is. I'm the only person who actually WORKS in that place anyway.....  
  
????-Awwww, I'm sorry sweetie. How about I give you a nice back-rub tonight?  
  
Guy-That sounds excellent!  
  
*The woman turns off the stove and starts placing the food items on two seperate plates.*  
  
Guy-Mmmmmmm....smells fantastic! What did ya make?  
  
????-Your favorite....  
  
*The female approaches Guy with the plates of food. Guy looks up, but instead of seeing a beautiful woman, it's Cody, wearing a "kiss the cook" apron.*  
  
Cody-Stir-fried sushi with miso soup!  
  
Guy-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Cody-What's wrong?! Didn't I make it right?! I think you need a kiss. Gimme a kiss!  
  
*Cody wraps his arms around the screaming Guy, puckering up his lips, trying to kiss him. Guy tries to pry his way out of Cody's grip. Suddenly, Guy wakes up in his bed, sweating and panting heavily.*  
  
Guy-Holy crap! What kind of dream...no....NIGHTMARE was that?!? I've never had anything so TERRIFYING in my life!!  
  
*Guy wipes some sweat off of his forehead.*  
  
Guy-Sushi?! Miso soup?! Do I even like that stuff?!?  
  
*Guy calms down a little. He looks down by his side and see's Cody laying down beside him. He starts to shake a little.*  
  
Guy-Wait....maybe he was just staying the night and I just didn't remember. Besides, he always does this crap so he can get my bed......*  
  
*Guy looks around. Out of sheer curiousity, he looks under the covers. He then turns pale.*  
  
Guy-Oh dear god.........AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
*Guy then wakes up screaming again. He frantically looks around and under the sheets.*  
  
Guy-Whew....no Cody.....and no.....no......eeeeeewwwwwww.....  
  
*He sighs and lays back down.*  
  
Guy-Damn, two nightmares in one....something's wrong with me......  
  
*Suddenly, the door to Guy's bathroom opens. He looks over and see's David wearing nothing but a bath towel. Guy begins to weep silently.*  
  
David-Jesus, this is hardly fair. I've only been in the story for two chapters now and I'm already in somebody's homoerotic dream. Oh well, if your gonna sin, you might as well go all the way.  
  
*David throws off the towel and Guy screams. Again, he wakes up.*  
  
Guy-DAMNIT!! I'M GETTING TIRED OF THIS!!!  
  
*Guy looks around, but instead of being in bed, he is in a cafe. He looks around, confused. He looks in front of him and see's Rena sitting at the same table he is at.*  
  
Guy-Well, this is more like it!  
  
Rena-Guy? Are you feeling okay?  
  
Guy-Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine! Just a bad dream I guess. It was so wierd. First I had a dream that I was married to Cody. Then I was sleeping with him. Then suddenly I had an affair with the substitute teacher. It was very stirring.  
  
Rena-Wow, I imagine. Anyways, Guy, I need to talk to you.  
  
Guy-Uhhhhhh, sure, Rena, what is it?  
  
Rena-You've been acting really strange lately, and it's things like these dreams you've been having that are making me start to worry. I think we should start seeing other people.  
  
Guy-Bu....but Rena!  
  
Rena-I'm sorry, Guy. I've already found someone else.  
  
Guy-Who?!  
  
*A large man walks over to Rena and puts his arm around her.*  
  
Rena-Well...his name is Andore...  
  
Guy-ANDORE?!?! THE LUNCH MAN?!?!? HE CAN'T EVEN SAY MORE THAN ONE SENTENCE!!!!  
  
Rena-I'm sorry, Guy. Maybe we can still be friends.  
  
*Rena and Andore walk off, leaving Guy, speechless, at the table. Suddenly, a masculine hand places itself on Guy's shoulder.*  
  
????-You okay there, buddy?  
  
*Guy wakes up screaming again. This time he is in class. He looks around and see's all the other students staring at him with startled looks.*  
  
????-Guy?  
  
*Guy looks up and see's David with his hand on Guy's shoulder who also has a puzzled look on his face. Guy pushes away from David, screaming.*  
  
Guy-Get away!!!  
  
David-What the hell is wrong with you, Guy?!  
  
Guy-I don't know WHAT your planning, but stay away from me!!  
  
David-You were ASLEEP!! I was trying to wake you up or see if you were sick!! I wasn't trying to make a pass at you, ya damn fruit loop!!  
  
*Guy pauses and raises an eyebrow.*  
  
David-I think you need a little detention to straighten you out! Maybe Akuma can knock some sense into you!  
  
*Guy closes his eyes, waiting to wake up. He opens them back up, but still see's the same. This was reality alright.  
  
Guy-Well.....shit.....  
  
*Guy walks down the hallway and stands in front of the detention door. He starts to smell what seems like smoke and see's lights coming from under the door.*  
  
Guy-Is he....*gulp*...BURNING someone?!  
  
*Guy slowly opens the door, expecting the worst. He looks inside and see's that Akuma had set his own desk on fire and was cooking marshmallows over it. Akuma slowly turns his head towards Guy, giving Guy a slight chill up his spine.*  
  
Guy-Uhhhh..hehehehe, hi. I just caused a SLIGHT disruption during class and I was sent here for a little bit. JUST a little bit though! I'm not going to waste too much of your time.  
  
*Guy nervously walks over to an empty desk and sits down, Akuma's eyes watching him the entire way.*  
  
Akuma-Hrrrmmmmmmm.....  
  
*Guy opens up his book bag and pulls out some work he had from another class and starts to work on it. Akuma's gaze never leaves Guy. Guy tries to get his mind off of Akuma and his awful nightmares by doing his work. Suddenly, Akuma's hand slams down on Guy's desk, scaring the hell out of him. Akuma grabs Guy's papers and examines them.*  
  
Guy-Oh, uhhhh, hehehe, that's just my homework. Di.....did you wanna help me out or something? Hehehe.....  
  
*Akuma seethes at Guy, then eats his papers. Guy's eyes widen as he looks up at Akuma. Akuma then slams his head down on Guy's desk and looks up at him.*  
  
Guy-Hehehehe.....well I guess I can do homework later....  
  
*Akuma jumps up and waddles over to his flaming desk. He stick his head in the flames then pulls it out, his hair now on fire. Guy just watches, not knowing what to think or say. Akuma then begins to do some kind of strange dance while his hair is on fire.*  
  
Guy-If I wasn't already having nightmares........I will be having them from now on.....  
  
*Akuma sits back down at his burning desk and just stares at Guy, hair still aflame.*  
  
Guy-God, help me...  
  
*Guy begins his survival of detention, hoping to leave in one piece.*  
  
*It is now lunch time. Cody and No Name are already seating and waiting for Guy.*  
  
Cody-Dude, where is he?!  
  
*No Name looks around and shrugs.*  
  
*Dan sits down at the table.*  
  
Dan-Hi dudes!  
  
Cody-Don't you dare use my slang! I'm the only person certified to use the word "dude" here!  
  
Dan-I'm sorry! Please don't beat me!  
  
Cody-Dude, what a loser...  
  
*No Name shakes his head.*  
  
*Guy suddenly appears at the table, completely pale. His jaw is hanging, leaving his mouth gaping open, and the expression on his face is gloomy.*  
  
Cody-........  
  
No Name-.........  
  
Dan-........  
  
*Guy groans slightly and sits down.*  
  
Dan-Guy, what hap---  
  
Cody-MY FRIEND!!!  
  
*Cody socks Dan hard, right on the nose, forcing him to fall backward off of his seat.*  
  
Cody-What happened to ya, buddy?!  
  
Guy-I would appreciate it if you didn't ask me why I was in detention with Akuma....oh crap.....  
  
*The entire lunch room goes quiet. Everyone looks over towards Guy.*  
  
Cody-And you SURVIVED?!?!?!  
  
*Suddenly, Rena appears and has her arms wrapped around Guy, crying her eyes out.*  
  
Rena-Oh no! My poor Guy!! What did he do to you?! Did he hurt you in any way?! WHAT DID HE DO?!?!?!?!  
  
Guy-Nothing, just torture. Pure, mind-bending, psychotic, emotionally destructive torture......  
  
*At that moment, Rolento comes rolling into the lunch room.*  
  
Rolento-Since P.E. left out, WE HAVE P.E. HERE! NOW!!  
  
Cody-But my friend has just been through a psychotic mind trip!  
  
Rolento-Those only exist in fairy tale! Is your friend a FAIRY?!?!  
  
Cody-He isn't anymore! He's got a GIRLFRIEND!!  
  
Guy-Thank you Cody, your complement was as healing as lemon juice on my salted wound....  
  
Rolento-NO MOUTH MOVING!! ONLY BODY MOVING!!  
  
*Rolento jumps up on a lunch table and begins to shout out orders. The students feel obligated to obey, so they all stand up and proceed with his exercises.*  
  
*School is finally over. After a long, exhausting day, Guy and Cody begin to stumble their way home, with Rena and Maki accompanying them.*  
  
Cody-Well, that was an interesting day.  
  
Guy-Very.....  
  
Rena-Well, I hope you get some rest before tonight, Guy!  
  
Guy-Huh?  
  
Rena-Remember! We have a date tonight! See ya then!  
  
*Rena blows a kiss to Guy then goes skipping off in the direction of her home, with Maki following. Guy just stands there, slouched forward, and groans. David then drives up beside Guy.*  
  
David-Hey Guy, no hard feelings about this morning, alright? Why so glum? I'm sure you will do fine tonight, buddy! Good luck! Don't let me down!  
  
*David turns back to the steering wheel, but before he leaves, from inside the car, Chun Li suddenly lifts her head up and waves to the boys. Cody and Guy's eyes widen. David smiles widely and winks. He then drives off.*  
  
Guy-Cody.....  
  
Cody-Whats up?  
  
Guy-I can't move....  
  
Cody-Don't worry buddy! I'll carry ya home!  
  
Guy-It's not like enough embarassing events took place today....  
  
*Cody laughs idiotically and throws Guy over his shoulder. He then guns it like a madman through traffic.*  
  
**MORE TO COME: Guy's first date!!!! How will it go?!?! What is up with that detention teacher?!?! When will Rolento ever calm down?!?! All this and more as junior high stalks you in the shadows!!** 


	10. Period 10

Authors Note:  
  
I have changed my pen name. I was getting a little bored of FinalFightGuy, so I decided to change it to something that was just a little bit more interesting (Booooooooooooooooyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!). I will actually be updating this and other fics more often now, because I have just a little bit more time on my hands to do whatever I want with now. I have some ideas for some new fics as well, so keep your eyes open, and enjoy the new chapter of First Fight.  
  
*The lights come on in a small room, and the author of First Fight, Tanner, is sitting at a small round table. He smiles and begins to speak.*  
  
Tanner-Hello, and welcome fellow authors, to another hilarious chapter in the saga of First Fight. It really has been a pleasure writing this story about two young junior high school students trying to make the best out of their strange lives. This April, First Fight will be two years old! Damn, it sure has been one hell of a time. I just wanted to thank you all for the support you have given with your reviews and input on the chapters. A big thank you goes out to David, who let me use him as a character, and for not killing me by torturing and making his character the brunt of many jokes and pranks.  
  
*Tanner takes a sip out of a glass he has beside him and continues.*  
  
Tanner-Alot of you wonder why I take so long with the First Fight chapters. Well there are several reasons for that. I have had so many things happen to me in the past few months, there just hasn't been time. Also, do you know how hard it is to keep a humor fic 100% original in each chapter? Thinking of new material after such a long time of writing the same story can get a little tedious. You can only do so much with the same characters for so long. But I will continue to bring you quality writing and material in the years to come.  
  
*Tanner stands up from his chair.*  
  
Tanner-Again, thank you all for your support. Keep your input and reviews coming. Now without further ado, please enjoy the TENTH CHAPTER of the almost-two-year-old humor-fest, First Fight.  
  
The Tall Man (aka FinalFightGuy) proudly presents:  
  
FIRST FIGHT  
  
PERIOD X  
  
*Tonight's the night. The night when Guy embarks on a great journey. One that will further his knowledge in the ways of the world. Tonight, he will take one giant step into becoming what every young boy stives to be. He will become, a man.*  
  
*Oh wait, it's only his first date. Nevermind....*  
  
*Guy was sitting on his bed, shaking violently. Beads of sweat were rolling down his face, and his expression was pale. Cody was digging through Guy's closet, shouting out random nonsense and saying HE knows what kind of clothing to wear and the right things to say on dates.*  
  
Cody-...THEN you got to tell her that her eyes look like.....uhhhh.....two big jelly-like things that see stuff! Yeah! That's always romantic!  
  
*Guy pauses and looks at Cody menacingly.*  
  
Guy-What? Why are you even telling me this?! You wouldn't know the FIRST thing about being romantic if it came up, waved itself in front of your face, called you names, mooned you, THEN bit you on the ass!  
  
Cody-Hey! I've had a girlfriend longer than YOU! So I am more....uhhhhh......  
  
Guy-Experienced?  
  
Cody-Bless you.  
  
Guy-...........  
  
Cody-Don't be smart! Girls don't like guys who are smart with them!  
  
Guy-You wouldn't know that either!  
  
Cody-Why's that?!  
  
Guy-Because you, AND your girlfriend are both the two STUPIDEST people in the entire school!  
  
Cody-Uh-uh! Dan is the stupidest!  
  
Guy-His GPA is higher than your IQ level...  
  
Cody-Bah! Numbers mean nothing! Don't worry buddy! When you got me to train you in the ways of the women, you got nothin to fear!  
  
Guy-Except rejection?  
  
Cody-Viagra always works.  
  
Guy-Errrrrrr....I said REJECTION....not ERE--....nevermind......  
  
*Guy slouches and Cody continues to shout out sensless dribble.*  
  
*Meanwhile, at Rena's house, Rena was having almost the same worries about her first date as Guy was. She was pacing back and forth in her room, trying to figure out if that dress was right, if those earrings matched, etc. Maki just sat silently on the bed, smacking on the same gum she always is.*  
  
Rena-I just don't know sis! I don't think I'm prepared for this!  
  
*Maki yawns and stretches.*  
  
Rena-You know, your not helping!  
  
*Maki looks over at Rena and shrugs.*  
  
Rena-Oh, nevermind! Do you think this dress looks good? I don't want him to think I'm some kind of hussy...  
  
*Maki looks at Rena's dress and just nods in approval.*  
  
Rena-Your not just saying that to shut me up are you?  
  
*Maki pauses for a moment and nods.*  
  
Rena-Oh, thanks alot, sis!  
  
*Guy is now waiting outside Rena's house, standing in front of her door, just trying to muster up the courage to even knock.*  
  
Guy-Good god, I've never had to do this before....  
  
Cody-It's EASY! Just knock!  
  
Guy-What are YOU still doing here?!  
  
Cody-I'm tagging along for emotional support! I don't want anyone hurting my best friend!  
  
Guy-I think I can handle this...  
  
Cody-You've been standing out here for 30 minutes now, dude.  
  
Guy-That means nothing! I'm just.....just......thinking up ways to sweep her off her feet!  
  
*Cody looks at Guy, confused.*  
  
Guy-I'm not doing so good, am I?  
  
Cody-If I were a girl, I'd totally love all over you!  
  
Guy-Thank you Cody, that really helps me knowing that if there was that off chance that there was a girl that acted like you, she would love all over me....  
  
Cody-That's just my style!  
  
Guy-Right....  
  
Cody-Here, let me knock for you!  
  
Guy-I don't think that will be----  
  
*Before Guy can finish, Cody rams his head into the door multiple times. Guy looks at him, while Cody just looks back.*  
  
Cody-That gets their attention!  
  
Guy-I'm sure....  
  
*Inside, Rena hears three loud bangs on the door.*  
  
Rena-From the distinct hollow noise, it must be Cody. Guy's here!! Oh my god! I'm so unprepared!!  
  
*Rena begins freaking out, and pacing rapidly back and forth.*  
  
Rena-What do I do?! What do I do?! WHAT DO I DO?!  
  
*Maki walks over to Rena and starts pushing her towards the door.*  
  
Rena-Hey! What are you doing?!  
  
*Maki opens the door and pushes Rena outside. Rena looks up and see's Cody right in front of her.*  
  
Cody-HI!  
  
Rena-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
*Guy then shoves Cody out of the way.*  
  
Guy-Sorry about that.....  
  
Rena-Oh, it's okay! He just startled me...  
  
Guy-So uhhh....you ready?  
  
Rena-As much as I possibly can be!  
  
Guy-Hehe.....alright.....let's uhhh....go then.  
  
*Rena puts her arm around Guy's and they begin to walk to the nearest restaurant, "Captain Commando's Family Diner".*  
  
Guy-Have you eaten here before?  
  
Rena-Just once, the owner is kind of strange though....  
  
Guy-Why do you say th----  
  
*Suddenly, a man dressed in futuristic armor jumps out of nowhere and begins doing wierd poses as he talks.*  
  
CaptainCommando-WWWWWEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMEEE to CAPTAIN COMMANDOOOOOOOOOOO'S DINER!!!!  
  
*Guy and Rena watch in confusion as this wierdo begins doing odd poses and yelling out nonsense.*  
  
C.C.-Table for TWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!  
  
Guy-Uhhhhhh, yeah..  
  
C.C.-RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHTTT this WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!  
  
*Captain Commando leaps across the room as Guy and Rena follow. Outside, Cody and No Name pop out of a nearby bush.*  
  
Cody-Time for Operation: MAKE SURE COOL FRIEND DOESN'T GET MISTREATED BY EVIL GIRL! Are you ready Agent Nameless?!  
  
*No Name raises and eyebrow to Cody, not even knowing why he's doing this.*  
  
Cody-I know Guy can probably handle this okay, but damnit, he's my best friend! I have to make sure he's not hurt, and be there for emotional support if he's dumped!  
  
*No Name shrugs and follows Cody into the restaurant. Guy and Rena have been seated and are picking out items from the menu.*  
  
Guy-Wow, they actually have a decent selection.  
  
Rena-Yeah, they do.  
  
Guy-So what are you gonna get?  
  
Rena-Hmmmmm, I'm really still looking. They have so many choices....  
  
Guy-Well, take your time. The movie doesn't start for another few hours.  
  
Rena-Yeah. Told you the owner was wierd...  
  
Guy-I wonder if him and Cody are related....  
  
*At the entrance to the restaurant, Cody and No Name enter, trying to stay out of sight.*  
  
Cody-Wow, nice place.  
  
*No Name nods.*  
  
C.C.-HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Can I get your names PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEEEE?!!  
  
Cody-Uhhhhhh....  
  
*Cody looks at No Name, who just shrugs.*  
  
Cody-Uhhhh, Im Ken and he's Ryu!  
  
C.C.-AH! You've come back! How was the honeymoon?  
  
*Cody and No Name's eyes widen and they look at each other.*  
  
*Guy and Rena have already ordered their meals and are about halfway finished.*  
  
Rena-So what movie are we seeing?  
  
Guy-A medieval romantic action. I believe it's called Ghosts 'N Goblins. King Arthur's wife has been kidnapped and he has to rescue her while fighting hordes of demons.  
  
Rena-Oh! I think I've heard of that one!  
  
Guy-Special effects look rather cheesy, but still looks rather entertaining.  
  
*Suddenly, Captain Commando jumps out of nowhere and begins posing again.*  
  
C.C.-After THHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT, I recommend you go rent SECTIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON Z! Before I was a restaurant owner, I was an ACTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRR!  
  
Guy-Really?  
  
C.C.-YESSSSSSSSS! That movie was me in my PRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEE!!  
  
*Captain Commando does some more poses than jumps off and onto a stage. He grabs the microphone and begins posing again.*  
  
C.C.-I have a SPECIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL announcement to make! Tonight we would like to show our congratulations to a darling young couple! Please give a round of applause for KEN AND RYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!  
  
Rena-Oh yeah! I heard they just had their honeymoon! They look so cute together!  
  
*Cody and No Name try to hide their faces as everyone claps for them.*  
  
Cody-Dude, what's going on?! I just made those names up!  
  
*No Name shrugs as they continue to try and hide their faces from the crowd.*  
  
Guy-Hmmmmm, marriages are getting wierder and wierder....  
  
*Guy and Rena finish up their meals. Guy pays for it (being the gentleman, young men out there please take notes), and they head off to the theater. An embarassed Cody and No Name follow in hidden pursuit. The couple arrives at the theater.*  
  
Guy-Two for Ghosts 'N Goblins please.  
  
*The booth operater prints out the tickets and the two enter the theater. Cody and No Name approach the booth.*  
  
Cody-We'll see what they're seeing.  
  
BoothLady-Let me guess, following your best friend to make sure he doesn't get his heart broken?  
  
Cody-Uhhhhhhh...  
  
BoothLady-Hey, I've heard them all buddy.  
  
Cody-Ohhhhhh....  
  
BoothLady-Here ya go. Say....aren't you that young couple that got married recently? How was the honeymoon by the way?  
  
Cody-I DON'T KNOW! LEAVE US ALONE!  
  
*Cody and No Name grab their tickets and follow the two in. Guy and Rena are at the concession stand trying to pick out some snacks from the overpriced menus.*  
  
Guy-So, what do you want?  
  
Rena-Just popcorn and a drink is fine with me!  
  
Guy-Alright.  
  
*As Guy approaches the counter, a young woman accindently bumps into him and falls over. Guy stops and leans down to help her up.*  
  
Guy-I'm sorry! Here, let me help you..  
  
*As Guy helps her up, he realizes it's Samus Aran, minus the armor used when she ran over everyone in the football game (see Period 6).*  
  
Samus-Oh, it's alright. It was my faul------Hey! I remember you! You were on the Capcom football team!  
  
Guy-And you were the lady who plastered every single one of us in that game! I still have all the scars.....  
  
Samus-Yeah, sorry about that. Coach was hell-bent on us winning that game...  
  
Guy-Ah, so what movie are you seeing?  
  
Samus-I decided to go for Bad Dudes. The story of two street punks taken off the street to rescue the president because of the level of their badness.  
  
Guy-Ah....sounds ummm.....interesting.....  
  
Samus-Well, anyways, nice seeing you again. Maybe we can get together some tim---  
  
Guy-Well actually, I'm uhhhh, here on a date....  
  
Samus-Oh, I'm sorry. Well I'll just talk to you later then.  
  
Guy-Right.  
  
*Samus waves to Guy and walks off.*  
  
Guy-Good god she's tall....  
  
Rena-Who were you talking to?  
  
Guy-The girl that walked all over us in the last game.  
  
Rena-Oh, the armor girl! She seems like a nice girl.  
  
Guy-I guess.  
  
Rena-Anyway, let's go! The movie is starting!  
  
*Rena grabs Guy's arm and drags him into the theater. They both sit down and the movie begins with King Arthur (wearing only boxer shorts) and his wife, Guenivere have a picnic. Suddenly, a demon emerges out of the darkness and grabs Guenivere. Arhur jumps up into his armor and begins speaking.*  
  
Arthur-I RESCUE PRINCESS MUST I! BECAUSE BEING THE STRONG AND COURAGEOUS KNIGHT I AM, I FEEL STRONGTH WELLING IN MY BODY!! THIS STORY WILL BE HAPPY END!  
  
Guy-I hate localization....  
  
*The cheesy dialogue and bad special effects ensue. Later on in the movie, Guy decides to go to the bathroom.*  
  
Guy-I decided to go to the bathroom.  
  
Rena-I know, I read the previous sentence.  
  
Guy-Oh. I'll be back.  
  
Rena-Okay!  
  
*Guy gets up and heads to the restroom. He splashes water on his face and begins talking to himself.*  
  
Guy-Okay Guy, you really like this girl. And by the way things are going, she likes you too.....just keep it cool....keep it cool....  
  
*Guy drys his face off with some paper towels and leaves the restroom. At the same time, from the women's restroom, Samus walks out.*  
  
Samus-Huh? Oh hey! How's the movie going?  
  
Guy-Alright I guess. I always hate bad translations.  
  
Samus-And your date?  
  
Guy-Huh?! Oh, fine I guess.  
  
Samus-You like her?  
  
Guy-Yeah.....kinda......I don't really know if she feels the same though...  
  
*Samus walks over to Guy.*  
  
Samus-You know, ever since that game, I always thought you were kind of cute.  
  
Guy-Uhhhhhhh, thank you....I guess.......well I should be getting back to my date now.....nice talking to you.  
  
*Guy turns around to head back to the theater. Suddenly, Samus grabs Guy, turns him around, and kisses him. Guy's eyes widen in shock, he begins to try to pull away. He finally manages to pull free.*  
  
Guy-Hey! Why the hell did you do that?  
  
Samus-Because I like you.  
  
*Guy backs up and shakes his head at her.*  
  
Guy-I don't believe you!  
  
*Guy then looks to his right and see's Rena standing right there in total shock. He turns pale as tears begin to form under her eyes.*  
  
Guy-Rena, it's not what it seems! She just grabbed me and----  
  
*Before he could finish, Rena bursts into tears and runs out of the theater. Guy stops, mouth hung open, muscles feeling weak, and sweat forming all over him. He falls down to his knees and stares down at the floor.*  
  
Guy-Please god.....not like this....  
  
*Cody and No Name come running down the corridor and see Guy on the floor.*  
  
Cody-Dude, what happened?! We saw Rena run off crying!!  
  
*Cody looks closer and see's Guy crying himself.*  
  
Cody-Guy?  
  
*Cody kneels down and puts and arm around Guy. No Name sighs in depression.*  
  
Samus-Hey, aren't you the guys who got married?  
  
*Cody and No Name look at her with pissed-off looks.*  
  
Samus-I've been meaning to ask, how was the honeymoon?  
  
**MORE TO COME!!!! What will become of Guy and Rena?! Can Guy redeem himself?! Why did Samus do what she did?! Will Cody and No Name ever figure out the Ken and Ryu thing?! All this and more as your insane Junior High experiences happen all too quickly!**  
  
**And for all of the Ken and Ryu fans, I would like to apologize for the bad Ken and Ryu joke.** 


	11. Period 11

FIRST FIGHT 

Period Double-Hockey-Sticks

Cody and No Name are standing outside of Guy's bedroom door. Guy currently does not want to be bothered since the previous night's fiasco, so he has locked the door. Cody keeps banging on the door to try and get Guy to let them in.

Cody-Guuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Come on man! Open up! We're your friends, dude! We can cheer ya up!

There is still nothing but silence.

Cody-.....Do you wan't me to do that dance that you like?! I can do the funny dance! Wouldn't you like it if I did the funny dance?!

Still silent.

Cody-Uh oh! Look out! I'm doin the funny dance!

Cody starts flailing his body around, but still nothing happens. Cody pouts a little and looks at No Name, who just shrugs.

Cody-Dude, your no help! Say something for once, SHEESH!

No Name glares at Cody.

Cody-Ohhhhhhhhhh, look at you! Mister tough guy IM-IN-THE-LEATHER-JACKET-MUTTON-CHOPS-DIRTY-HARRY! I DON'T HAVE TO TALK TO ANYBODY! LOOK AT ME EVERYONE! I'M BROODING!!

No Name rears his arm back to sock Cody right in the face, but before he can do so, Guy's door opens slowly. The two stop and look as the door comes fully open and Guy is standing in the frame.

Cody-I knew you couldn't resist the funny dance!

Guy-Please..........guys.........just leave..........I just want to be alone........

Cody-But.....dude.....

Guy-Go....

Guy shuts the door again. Cody and No Name look at eachother and start to turn around. They leave Guy's house and start to walk their seperate ways.

School is in session the next morning, as all of the students pile into their classrooms. It is currently in the substitute, Mr. David's, class. The children look on in worry as David is teaching in a wheelchair and talking very sluggishly.

Cody-Dude, what happened to the sub?

StriderHiryu-Ya got me. He was fine last Friday before he went to the staff barbeque.

ChrisRedfield-You don't think.....

Strider-That maybe......

Cody-Yep....

The three look at eachother.

Cody-Definately......Ghostbusters One was a hell of alot better than Ghostbusters Two.

Strider-NO YOU MORON!

Chris-We're talking about the chili! Andore's "special" chili!

David suddenly looks towards the class.

David-Huuuuurrgrgrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaawwooooooooooooooooooooo.........sssssoombady sayyyyeeeeee chiliiiiiiiiiiiii?

The class shakes their heads.

David-Good.....cuzzzaaahhhhh dunnn wananny moooooooooo oft dat stuv.......ima quiet fulllllllll dank ooooooooooooo......

Cody-Dude, the chili is starting to affect his brain. Don't you think he should be in a Medical Care Facility?

Strider-You mean a hospital?

Cody-Tsk, tsk, ye of little vocabulary.........all of the COOL kids are calling it the Medical Care Facility!

Strider-You mean the new politically correct terminology?

Cody pauses and thinks for a moment.

Cody-I hate you......alot.....

David-WHEEEEENNNNNNNN da moooon hitz yo ayeeeeeee lika big peeeeeeeessssaaaaa pie, datsa more hey.......

Chris-So.....why ISN'T he in a hospital?

Strider-Beats me....maybe it's a pride thing....

Chris-Maybe.....hey, Hiryu....what's with the patch?

Chris points to a patch sewn onto Hiryu's shirt.

Strider-Oh, that? It's my Strider patch! I'm training to be a Strider Ninja!

Chris-I thought you were ALWAYS a Strider?

Strider-No, no, no....I just SAID that to be cool. I didn't manage to get into the lessons until now. You should see the waiting list for the Strider training! My mom had to sign me up while I was still in the womb!

Cody-......So your a POSER!!! You never were a sneaky ninja person!!

David-Doof a wittle danshhhhhhhh.....mag a wittle woveeeeeeee.....gets dawn tenight.....

Strider-You can't call me a poser! This coming from a guy who dates the principal's daughter just to get passed!

Cody-I do not!!.....Dude, who's the principal's daughter?

Strider-Forget it.

Chris-By the way, Cody, where the hell is Guy? He still hasn't shown up today.

Cody-Still shattered.

Strider-Oh yeah, that's right. He was caught making out with the big chick from Nintendo and Rena dumped him.

Cody-SHE WAS A TEMPTRESS!! SHE TRIED TO RUIN MY BUDDY'S FLOWERING RELATIONSHIP!! SHE WILL BE PUNISHED TO THE FULLEST EXTENT OF MY POWER!!!!

The bell rings, signaling the end of the period.

Cody-COOL! LUNCH!

Cody takes off out of the classroom. Hiryu and Chris look at eachother.

Chris-Lunch is a whole three periods from now....

David-LUNCH?! Oh goooooddddddddd......ish coming agaiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn.......DA FLASHBAKKKKKSSSSSSSS!!!!

The students slowly get up and move on to their next classes.

Guy is still collapsed on his bed, now soaked with tears. For hours and hours he rolled around on his bed, wondering how in the world he was going to get himself out of this one.

Guy-I did nothing.....all I could do was stand there and stutter......I can't believe it......it's all ruined....

Guy rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling.

Guy-She was too beautiful........and I couldn't hold onto her.....

Guy opens a drawer next to his bed and slowly draws out a small pocket knife.

Guy-I can't even begin to imagine her with someone else. With her it was perfection. It just all felt right, and if I can't even keep that, I shouldn't keep myself in this world.....

Guy removes his shirt and tosses it on the floor. He slowly lays himself down on his back.

Guy-She can find someone better...

Guy raises his hand.

Guy-Cody can find a new best friend....

Guy brings the knife down to his wrist.

Guy-And the world will move on without Guy....

Guy presses the knife down onto his skin.

Guy-I guess I wasn't as tough as everyone made me out to be.....

That's the last thing Guy says.

It is currently in Coach Rolento's P.E. class. Rolento is standing on top of Sodom's head and barking out orders to all of the students.

Rolento-Lazy, lazy, laziness!! If you can't run on one leg, WHAT HOPE ARE YOU?!?

Coach Rolento jumps up and down on Sodom's head, further damaging the boys' brain.

Rolento-ALL YOU QUIT WITH WHINING AND GET WITH----------

Suddenly, Rolento starts shaking and convulsing. He falls off of Sodom's head and starts rolling wildly on the floor.

Chris-Dude!

Cody-MY WORD!

Chris-Whatever! Coach, what's wrong?!

Rolento-YIKE!! GREAT DISTURBANCE IN FORCE!!!

Cody-Diarhea?

Strider-No, I kind of feel something weird as well.

Chris-Yeah, it's like that feeling you get when you see the main character in a really cool story just die....

Strider-Do you think Guy is alright?

Chris-Of course! He's a tough guy! He would never let ANYTHING get to him---------

Suddenly, everything just freezes.

Guy is laying in his bed, motionless, pale, and cold. Suddenly, his eyes reopen. He staggers to lean up in his bed while feeling a very sharp pain in his wrist. He looks down and see's the deep cut made by his own pocket knife. He shivers and wonders if he is really dead. Out of nowhere, the blood dripping from the wound and the pool forming on his bed, suddenly flow back into his wrist and the wound seals itself up.

Guy-What in god's name....

????-Like a bad dream, am I right?

Guy looks up and eyes the entire room for the source of the voice.

Guy-Who was that? Who is there?!

????-Over here, and don't worry, I'm here to help.

Guy looks over to his small dresser and see's a young man sitting on top of it. The man has long hair that nearly reaches his shoulders and a light goatee. He is wearing an outfit that looks like he is foreign royalty. In his right hand, he is clutching a dagger that sparkles brightly.

Guy-And you are?

????-You know what, in all my travels through time to make things right, no matter who I meet, that is always the first question I am asked.

Guy-And what is your answer?

????-For all intents and purposes, call me The Prince.

Guy looks around his room and see's that everything is motionless. He looks up at his ceiling fan which was on before, but now it's just frozen.

Prince-It's a neat little trick, isn't it? With this little sharpened bundle of joy, I am able to manipulate time any way I please.

Guy-I believe you.

Prince-Let's end the small talk, shall we? Why is it that you took your own life?

Guy-You wouldn't understand. The girl who made my life perfect, who made me feel like I belonged somewhere.......I lost her. It's all my fault that I lost her and I can never get her back.....

Prince-Pardon me? Say that again about how I don't understand....

Guy-Huh?

Prince-This dagger is the cause of my troubles. Because of this, I have lost the one I love. Everyone and everything I held dear, dissappeared the moment I grasped this damned thing! I tried to protect the one I love, but because I kept this in my possession, I lost her as well. Not only that, but I am constantly chased by death itself every moment of every day. Every minute of my life is on the run, and this dagger is my only hope to set things right. The only reason I have not accepted death is because I feel I can do something about it. I feel I can regain everything I lost.....my family, my love, and my life. It is that hope that keeps me alive, and keeps me moving to find a way to fix it all. Now tell me again that I do not understand.....

Guy-I.....I'm sorry....

Prince-Guy, I saved your life because your trouble is similar to my own. But you have a better chance to fix things than I do. If you truly love this woman, then do something about it. Know this, in the roads of life, not all paths are straight. Every person in the worlds path collides and crosses with others. The paths may meet again, and they may not, but it is all up to you. You decide which direction your path goes, and if your path dissappears, others with lose their way.

Guy lowers his head.

Prince-You have plenty of people that follow your path because you have shown them that yours is an interesting road to walk. Hell, have you even READ Periods one through ten? Alot of people show interest in you! Not just the characters along with you, but the people watching your story unfold as well!

Guy-I.....I don't understand....

Prince-Love is difficult and straining, and God has a nasty habit of putting more than one woman in your path. Most of the time, your being tested and you don't even know it. And sometimes, things are not always what they seem.

Guy-Prince....I....

Prince-Sorry, Guy, but I think it's time for me to go...no pun intended. Think about it before the blade cuts your path short. Take care, my friend.

The Prince waves goodbye to Guy, and in a swirl of sand, dissappears. Guy's room returns to normal. He looks around his room once more, then down to his hand, still clutching the knife. He lays it back down in his drawer and stands up.

It is the end of the day at Capcom Junior High, and for the last period, the students have gathered in the auditorium for a speech by Principal Haggar.

Haggar-Thank you all for being here. I would just like to name off a few things before you leave for the day-----

Cody-BOOOOOOO!!! STUPID!!!!!!!

Haggar-Cody, please be quiet.

Cody-BRING ON THE SEXY DANCERS!!! WOOHOO!! THERE'S A PLACE IN FRANCE WHERE THE NA-------

No Name whacks Cody on the side of the head.

Haggar-Thank you young man.

As Haggar speaks, Chris looks across the auditorium and see's Rena sitting next to her sister, Maki

Chris-Wow, looks like she had a rough night of tears and mourning.

Strider-Kind of sad if ya ask me..

Cody-EVIL TEMPTRESS!!!

Strider&Chris-WE KNOW!!! GIVE IT A REST!!!

Haggar-Now let me have your attention as I discuss the matter of the school field trip next week. First off I want-----

That moment, the auditorium's doors open and a hush falls on the entire room. From the doors, Guy comes walking in and makes his way up to the main stage where Haggar is standing.

Haggar-Guy? Is everything alright? Did you need something?

Guy approaches Haggar and smiles.

Guy-Yeah, that microphone, if you don't mind.

Haggar looks down at the microphone and back to Guy. He nods and takes a step back. Guy stands in front of the microphone and looks at everyone in the auditorium. He spots Rena in the back, who is staring back in awe.

Guy-I bet everyone was wondering where I was tod------

Cody-BUDDY!!!

Guy-Yes, Cody, thank you....anyways, as I was saying-----

Cody-SING THAT SONG FROM KARATE KID!

Guy-No...

Cody-COME ON! YOU'RE THE BEST......AROUND!! NOTHIN'S GONNA EVER KEEP YA DOWN!! YOU'RE THE BE------

Chris and No Name tackle Cody down to shut him up.

Guy-Thank you, guys. Anyways, I have come here today because I need to say something to someone. Someone who I did not realize was very important to me until it was too late. That person is none other than Rena.

Everyone in the audience looks over to Rena, who is now standing up.

Guy-I know I look like a big fool standing up here in the middle of.....wow......hundreds of students....who are......looking at me.......hehe.....

Guy starts to sweat, but shrugs it off and continues.

Guy-At first I was going to sing a song I had found....but then I realized that it would take up too much of everyone's precious time.....which we all have very little of nowadays. All I really came up here to do was say.....well........

The entire audience stares at Guy in anticipation.

Guy-I love you, Rena.

Rena's eyes widen, as a small tear leaves her eye.

Guy-I know things were kind of odd that night, but what happened, happened. There is no getting out of that. But aside from what transpired, nothing changed what I felt towards you. Sure life may move on, and more women could crowd my path, but no matter how tempting, the feelings I have for you will guide me back to you. I love you, Rena, and I'm sorry.

Rena wanted to say something, but the words choked out in nothing but light squeaks. Guy stood on the stage, with hundreds of people looking right at him, but in his eyes, Rena was the only one in that auditorium. She slowly began to walk up to the stage, step after step. Guy looked down at her as her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't help it anymore.

Rena-I love you too, Guy.

Rena ran up to the stage and dove into his arms. The crowd roared in cheers.

Cody-Well dangit! Now he's gotta MARRY her! EVIL TEMPTRESS!!!

The day was over, and all the students began to walk home. Guy, Rena, Cody, and Maki all walked down the same path home together. A ways down, Cody, of course, dove out into traffic and made a mad dash home. Maki went on ahead and left Guy and Rena alone.

Rena-Thank you, Guy.

Guy-Huh?

Rena-I don't think I have ever seen that kind of bravery ever before in my life. Even in the movies!

Guy-Well uhhhhh, thank you.

Rena-Oh....and one more thing...

Guy-Yeah?

Rena-You passed!

Guy-Pardon?

Rena throws her arms around Guy and giggles.

Guy-Uhhhhh, excuse me, but passed what??!

That moment, Samus appeared behind the two.

Samus-That was quite a speech you gave there. I think I have a whole new respect for you and your school. Even though your football team sucks....

Guy-Uhhhhhh......

Rena-Samus has been my friend since Elementary, and we've always looked out for eachother. When she saw me with you, she pulled me to the side when you weren't looking and said she didn't quite trust you yet. She wanted to test you out just to make sure you would never, ever hurt me! For a minute I didn't think it was a test. I honestly thought she wanted to take you from me. But after today, you proved me wrong!

Guy-Come again?!

Samus-I have to admit, I am surprised. Just be sure to take care of her, okay?

Samus walks off, leaving a bewildered Guy sratching his head in confusion.

Guy-I'll be damned......

Rena-Anyway.....what WAS that song you wanted to sing to me?

Guy-Huh? Oh, nothing in particular.....

Rena-Come on....

Guy-Well......alright.....

Guy reaches in his pocket and pulls out a small sheet of paper, and begins reading the lyrics to the song as they walk home.

-------------------------

I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.

I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me.

Didn't i, didn't i, didn't I see you cryin'? Oh, didn't i, didn't i, didn't I see you cryin'? Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't i, didn't i, didn't I see you cryin'?  
(repeat last two verses)  
Song:"I Want You to Want Me." by Cheap Trick

--------------------------

Rena smiles at Guy, her cheeks blushing brightly. She leans up and kisses him.

David was laying in a hospital bed. His head still woozy from being out of it the whole day.

David-Whooaaaa.....what the hell happened?

Nurse-Food poisoning again, David. You really gotta start watching what you eat.

David-I don't remember much.....just the staff barbeque....

Suddenly, everything in the room freezes. David looks around and see's everyone motionless.

Prince-Hello, David.

David looks over and see's the Prince standing by his bed.

David-Who are you?!

Prince-Oh, nobody in particular. I'm really just here to talk to about something.

David-Like what?

Prince-Well, David.....do you like chili?

THE END

Thanks all, for the years of love and support y'all gave me while I write this story for you. I chose the theme and song for particular reasons that I really can't go into detail about just now. I hope I can continue to get your support and kind remarks throughout the years. I will keep making First Fight better and better, with more humor than ever before. Thanks again, love to all.

MORE TO COME


	12. Period 12

Jessica-Cody! Guy! Daddy!

Jessica ran over to Haggar and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Tears ran down both her and Haggar's face. Haggar embraced his daughter and lifted her up off the ground.

Jessica-Oh father! I was so scared..

Haggar-I'm so glad to see they didn't hurt you. I'm so sorry, Jessica.

Haggar and Jessica continued to cry in eachothers arms. Cody looked at Guy who looked back. They both turned and walked out of the room.

Haggar-I thought I'd lost you like I lost your mother. I'll never let anything bad happen to you again.

Jessica-I love you father.

Outside, Cody and Guy were leaving the building. Guy just walked silently behind Cody. Cody smiled and laughed to himself.

Cody-Well buddy, we did it. We cleaned up the streets of Metro City and rescued my childhood sweetheart. I don't think I could thank you enough for all your help.

Guy continued to be silent. Cody was about to say something to Guy when a voice called out to him.

Jessica-CODY!

Cody turned around and saw Jessica running up to the two. He turned to meet her, but suddenly, Guy leapt in front of Cody. Before Cody could say anything, Guy threw a few lightning fast punches on Cody's face, chest, and stomach. Cody fell to the ground, not even knowing why Guy did such a thing. Guy turned and ran, dissappearing from sight. Cody stood back up and dusted himself off.

Jessica-Where are you going? How can you just walk away now?

Cody-I want to stay here with you Jessica, but I can't...not while evil still stalks the streets.

Jessica-Oh Cody...

Jessica moves closer to Cody and kisses him deeply.

Guy-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Guy wakes up in his bed, panting and sweating. He looks all around his room to see that it was all just a dream.

Guy-Holy crap, what a nightmare.

Cody-What's up dude?

Guy looks up to see Cody standing at the foot of his bed.

Guy-How in the...nevermind. I quit questioning how you do the things you do a LONG time ago. Anyways, I had this dream that me, you, and principal Haggar had to rescue his daughter---

Cody-Who?

Guy-Haggar's daughter...Jessica...YOUR GIRLFRIEND...

Cody-...you lost me...

Guy-Forget it. I dreamed we had to rescue her from some gang. Haggar was the mayor or something and this gang kidnapped his daughter so he would continue to let them do what they wanted. Haggar came to us and we assisted him in rescuing Jessica.

Cody-Weird.

Guy-Your telling me! You weren't stupid...and you were strong...and they called you a "hero". It gives me the chills when I think about it...

Cody-Well it was just a nightmare dude! A baaaaaaaaaaaad dream!

Guy-But it seemed so real. You were there, and you were there, and you were there too!

Guy pauses and see's Haggar, Jessica, Damnd, Sodom, Campus Cop Edi-E, Coach Rolento, Abigail, Belger the Janitor, all of his teachers, and even lunch lady/man Andore standing by his bed.

Guy-Wait a second...how the hell did all of you get in my house!

FIRST FIGHT

Period Midnight Hour

Guy made his way past the school's front doors and went down the hallway in the direction of his next class. He could not shake the thought of the nightmare he had the other night.

Guy-I just can't shake the thought of that nightmare I had the other night...

Indeed. As he proceeded down the hallway, he spotted the Janitor, Belger, coming out of the custodians room with bucket and mop in tow.

Guy-Hey, Belger. How's it goin?

Belger mumbled some gibberish to himself.

Guy-Hehe...hey, you were in some freaky dream I had last night.

Belger just looked up and guy and frowned as he continued to walk down the hall.

Guy-Okay...I guess I will uhhhh...see ya around...

Guy passed Belger and made his way to class.

Belger-You want HER don't ya!

Guy-Pardon?

Guy looked back. He was suddenly in a classy penthouse. He looked down at himself and noticed he was a little more buff than usual and was wearing a red ninja uniform. Belger was on the opposite side of the room. He was sitting in a chair that had small wheels at the bottom, wearing a very nice business suit and was holding Jessica captive.

Belger-You've made it this far, but your prize is still mine. Let's see if those skills of yours can dodge a crossbow!

Belger raised an already loaded crossbow at Guy.

Guy-W-wait a second! I don't know what your talking about!

Cody-We defeated the rest of the gang, Belger, and we can sure as hell defeat you!

Guy looked to his left to see Cody readying himself to lunge at Belger. On his right, Haggar too was rearing back to strike.

Guy-What the hell is going on!

Belger yelled and fired a shot at the three men. The arrow headed straight for Guy, but he was too confused to even move. Guy fell to the floor and held his wound.

?-What a moron!

Guy opened his eyes to see himself laying on the hallway floor. He didn't have any wounds on his body, although his chest ached. He looked to his side and noticed a football laying there. Damnd and Abigail were standing over his body laughing.

Damnd-Eyahahaha! What a shot! Hit ya square in the chest!

Abigail-You didn't even move! You just stood there and took it!

Damnd-No wonder you guys can't win a football game! Ya can't even catch the ball!

Guy-You know...you guys are on the football team as well...

Damnd-Shut up!...You got hit by a footbal! Eyahahaha!

Abigail-Yeah! Eyahahaha!

Damnd-Dude! What have I told you about stealing my laugh!

Abigail-Who says it's YOUR laugh!

Damnd-ME! IT'S MY LAUGH! I'M GONNA COPYRIGHT IT!

The two continued to argue as Guy brought himself to his feet.

Guy-Whatever guys, I'm gonna head to class. See ya in P.E..

Guy turned from the two and headed towards his classroom.

Damnd-Eyahahaha! Where you goin?

Guy-To class, Damnd, what else do you want me to tell y----

Guy turned around and he was in a city slum. Old torn up cars and random garbage were strewn out all over the place. Guy was again in the red ninja uniform, with Cody and Haggar standing next to him. Damnd was standing behind a few rows of barrels, holding Jessica over his shoulder. Some goons that looked identical to some of his teachers, stood next to him laughing.

Damnd-Don't you want your precious daughter, MAYOR! Eyahahaha!

Haggar-You bastards! Hand Jessica over before I tear you apart!

Damnd-Well then your just gonna have ta come and get 'er! Eyahahaha! Come on boys!

Damnd turned and ran off with Jessica crying and screaming for her father. Haggar and Cody ran forward and smashed the entire row of barrels. Haggar turned and looked at Guy.

Haggar-Guy, come on! What are you doing!

Guy stood frozen. He blinked and suddenly he was back in the hallway with Principal Haggar standing in front of him.

Haggar-Guy, why are you just standing there?

Guy-Huh! Oh, nothing...just not feeling to good, that's all.

Haggar-Well hurry up and get to class. I'd hate for you to be tardy...

Guy-Yes sir.

Guy ran towards his next classroom, which was Mr. Simmons math class. When Guy opened the door, Simmons was standing right in front of him.

Simmons-See how ya like this!

Simmons reared back and swung at Guy. Guy dodged the punch by a few inches and backed up a few steps.

Guy-What the---!

Suddenly, Cody slammed his fist hard into Simmons face, sending him to the ground.

Cody-You gotta be more careful, Guy!

Guy-W-w-what?

Cody-I said I almost hit you, Guy!

Guy looked down and saw Mr. Simmons out cold on the floor, with a spitwad the size of someone's head laying next to him. He looked at Cody and saw him holding an enourmous pipe that he was loading another gigantic spitwad with.

Guy-Holy crap! Where did you get that thing!

Cody-Construction site that I passed on the way here!

Guy-Right...but why did you have to hit Mr. Simmons with it?

Cody-He said "Holy crap! That's a giant spitwad! I wonder how much pain that could cause someone!". And I showed him! Haha!

Mr. Simmons desk chair suddenly went into the floor. A few seconds later, it rose back up and David the substitute was sitting in it.

David-Seems I have to take over for Simmons AGAIN.

Guy-What the...why were you in the floor!

David-Neat huh? We call it the emergency substitute machine! If a teacher can't make it or is down in the line of duty, the machine instantly sends a substitute to the classroom immediately. All the available substitutes stay in this secret area, and when they are called upon, they hop in the machine and off they go!

Guy-Where do the substitutes stay as they wait?

David-I told you, it's a secret area. Only the Brotherhood of Substitutes knows of its existence and location.

Guy-Brotherhood of Substitutes?

David-Secret society.

Guy-Why would their be a secret society for substitutes?

David-Guy, I like you, and I don't wanna have to kill you for asking too much...

Guy-...nevermind.

Cody-Hey, subby! Think fast!

David looks up and see's Cody readying another spitwad blast. David stands up and pulls a baseball bat out of the desk. Cody launches the spitwad and David swings, sending the spitwad flying directly back at Cody. It smacks him square in the forehead and knocks him out.

David-Always come prepared I say. Now, where are you in your lessons, class?

The class returned to their books and started the lesson for the day.

It was now P.E. class, and the students waited for Coach Rolento to show up. They were also trying to pry the enourmous spitwad off of Cody's face.

Cody-MMMMMFFFMMMMFFFMFMMMMM!

Chris-Stand still, Cody! We can't get it if you keep struggling!

Strider-Jesus! This one is on there good! Who the hell did this!

Guy-Substitute David.

Strider-That guy is one crazy son-of-a-bitch. Although he doesn't mess with most other students. Just Dan.

Guy-He never did like Dan. Don't know why either.

Chris-Do you HAVE to ask? He's Dan!

Dan-You know, I am standing right here!

Guy&Chris&Strider-WE KNOW!

Chris-Oh crap! I think he stopped breathing!

Chris and Strider pulled harder on the spitwad as Cody's body went limp on the floor.

Rolento-Well, well, well...

Guy-Coach! Maybe you can help us get th-----

Guy turned around and saw Rolento wearing a military uniform. He was holding a baton and had grenades strapped to his shoulder and chest. Guy looked around him and saw they were on an elevator that had reached the top of an industrial construction zone. Rolento stood on top of a steel beam, swinging his baton.

Guy-Oh no, not again...

Rolento-So the hero's of Metro City show their faces in my domain. It will be a great honor to blow you all to hell.

Cody-We'll see about that, pal!

Haggar-Why don't you just give yourself up? We're going to defeat all of you either way!

Rolento-Hahaha! You think a brilliant military mind such as mine would EVER give himself up! You amuse me! Now, give me a battle I will NEVER forget!

Rolento leapt off the beam and fell straight towards Guy, bringing his baton down to strike. Guy tried to move back, but Rolento's baton smashed right over his head. Guy fell to the ground.

Rolento-BONK GOES THE STUPID!

Guy opened his eyes and saw Rolento standing over him, giggling to himself and twirling his baton.

Guy-What the! Why did you do that!

Rolento-ATTENTION YOU PAY! I have best running gag! Have you even been reading periods! I bonk you EVERY period!

Guy-Whatever...

Rolento-Notice something I do! I am one of only character to be in EVERY period! Popularity BIG!

Guy-What is with you? You act like our lives are being written down somewhere...anyways, can you help us get this spitwad off of Cody?

Rolento looks and see's Cody lifeless on the floor with the giant spitwad still stuck to his face.

Rolento-Solution I do have!

Rolento pulls out a grenade, pulls the pin and sticks it to the spitwad. The students scream and run for cover.

Rolento-SISSIES! You all act like you never see grenade before! HARMLESS THEY ARE!

The grenade explodes, sending pieces of hardened spitwad flying all over the gym. The students come out from their cover and see Cody laying on the floor, face charred black. He stands up, laughing like a moron.

Cody-HAHAHAHA! FOOLED YOU! You all thought I was dead!

Guy-I think you blasted him to the next level of retarded...

Rolento-UPGRADE! HAHAHA!

Rolento continued to cackle as Edi E, the campus cop, burst into the room.

EdiE-What the hell is this!

Guy turned and saw he was in a city street. There were people standing all around, yelling and cheering. Cody and Haggar were with Guy, as they looked to see Edi E standing in a corner chewing gum.

EdiE-This is what the boss was so hyped up about? You three weaklings!

Cody-Watch it, buddy! We've gone through a couple of your goons already. We will have no problem going through you!

EdiE-Hehe, I admit it is impressive that you defeated the other Mad Gear bosses, but that will mean nothing now. Your little journey ends here.

Edi E lowered his head and spit out his gum. He pulled up his nightstick and began swinging it around. Cody and Haggar readied themselves as Edi E charged at Cody. When his nightstick came down, it made a squeaking sound.

Guy-Huh!

Guy looked at saw Edi E swinging his nightstick at Cody, making a squeaking noise every time it hit.

Cody-Stop it! That tickles! Hehehehe!

EdiE-I heards an explosion! Was it you, Cody! Yous was always a troublemaker!

Guy-Pardon me but, why is your nightstick squeaking?

EdiE-Oh...budget cuts. That and people gettin all uppity about violence and injuries. So now they issuin' us these "friendly" nightsticks.

Guy-Wow, that's just sad.

Rolento-IT BE BOYS IN BLUE! NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!

Rolento rolled off and leapt into the back locker rooms while Edi E yelled and chased after him. The students shrugged and headed to lunch.

Cody and Guy were making their way towards the lunch room. Cody would not stop babbling about what happened in P.E..-

Cody-I had you ALL fooled! I am the master prankster!

Guy-You almost died of suffocation, Cody. I don't think that was a joke.

Cody-You just THINK it wasn't a joke!

As Guy entered the lunch room, he was about to turn and say something to Cody, but instead noticed he was suddenly standing in the middle of a large wrestling ring. A skull was painted in the middle of the canvas and an enourmous crowd stood cheering and screaming towards the man on the opposite of the ring. He wore samurai armor and was holding two katana. Guy looked closer and noticed it was Sodom. He stood up and embraced the cheers of the people by raising his arms.

Sodom-I AM ONI SAMURAI!

Cody-This guy is a nut...

Sodom-Hmmmmm...you have finally made it here! Did my friends in the subway treat you well?

Haggar-We showed them a little of our own hospitality!

Sodom-Well that's just too bad! AHH! I see you have brought a ninja as well! Finally a ninja has come to challenge me!

Guy-Huh?

Sodom-Iai-Giri! Kubi-Kiri! Oni-Giri! Samurai! Banzai!

Guy-...

Sodom-I will slash you with my nippon katana!

Sodom spun the two katana then held them straight. He charged with both swords out towards the three men. Guy panicked and swung his leg in a roundhouse kick, catching Sodom right on the left side of his samurai helmet, sending him to the ground.

Cody-DUDE! THAT WAS AWESOME!

Guy paused and looked down at the floor. Sodom laid on the cafeteria floor with his tray and all of its contents laying all over the floor. Sodom whimpered.

Sodom-I was just asking you if you wanted to have my pudding! I wasn't going to eat it so I wanted to know if you wanted it! I'm sorry if I made you mad! Please don't hurt me!

Haggar-Guy! What in the world is wrong with you!

Principal Haggar walked into the cafeteria with a look of complete confusion on his face. He helped Sodom to his feet and turned to face Guy.

Haggar-You have been acting strange all day, young man! Am I going to have to send you to detention!

Akuma-HRRRRMMMMMMMM!

Haggar-No, Akuma. I haven't sent him yet!

Akuma-Hrmmmm...

Akuma dissappeared into the wall somehow. Haggar shook his head and left the cafeteria. Everyone in the cafeteria stared at Guy, some even cheering him on. Guy lowered his head and proceeded into the lunch line.

Guy-This has been a really strange day. I don't know what is happening to me...

Cody-DUDE! You nailed Sodom! That would make ANY man feel better about himself!

Guy-I didn't mean to!

Cody-You should do it to Dan next! Make the little wimp cry!

Guy-I am NOT going to beat up Dan, Cody!

Cody-Fine! If your not going to beat him up, then I WILL! Oh DAAAAAAANNNNNN!

Cody left the lunch line to go hunt down Dan. Guy continued to try and figure out what was going on with today.

Abigail-There you are!

Guy looked over to see that the scenery had changed yet again. He, Cody and Haggar were in run-down city park. Abigail stood a few dozen feet in front of the three men. He had facepaint around his eyes with his hair in a mohawk. His shirt was sleevless with black spots, and chains hung from his belt.

Abigail-I have been waiting for you three. The boss told me that you would be coming through here. I was hoping for something a little more though...

Haggar-Oh wonderful. Another muscled freak trying to prove himself. Do you even know what a street fight is, son?

Abigail-You dare insult me! I will crush you! Prepare yourselves, weaklings!

Abigail's face turned completely red as he screamed and ran straight towards Guy. Guy tried to defend himself, but Abigail wrapped his arms around Guy and began to crush him.

Abigail-BEAR HUG!

Guy-H-huh!

Guy opened his eyes to see Abigail had him in a bear hug, squeezing him harder and laughing.

Abigail-I heard you beat up Sodom! That is so awesome! I'm making you an honorary member of our gang!

Guy-Abi...Abiga...Abigail...I c-can't...breathe...

Abigail gave a hearty laugh and let go of Guy.

Abigail-If you wanna hang out, just let us know! Damnd knows about what you did to, so he won't mind either! Welcome aboard, friend!

Guy-Thank you...it's such an honor...it's what I've always wanted.

Abigail laughed again and left the cafeteria. Guy leaned over to catch his breath, then got back into the lunch line.

School was out, and all the children began their trips home. Cody and Guy started to walk down the sidewalk in the direction of their houses.

Cody-Dude! You were so weird today! But you were also cool! YOU WERE WOOL!

Guy-What?

Cody-WOOL! WEIRD AND COOL! WOOL!

Guy paused and stared at Cody, who gave a goofy grin and stared back.

Guy-I don't know what was with me, but now it's all seemed to stop. It all started with that weird nightmare. Cody, have you ever thought that sometimes you might be seeing into the future?

Guy heard no response from Cody. He stopped and turned around.

Guy-Cody?

He saw Cody and Jessica holding eachother, with Haggar standing next to them. In the distance, people surrounded the body of a man that had just fallen out of the top story window of a tall building. People were also cheering Haggar and Cody, calling them "The Hero's of Metro City". Guy turned around and began to walk slowly into the sunset. He had done what he said he would and now it was all over. The ceremony meant nothing to him. The fight was all that mattered.

Ryu-HEY! That's my ending!

Oops, sorry.

THE END

MORE TO COME! Is Guy really seeing into the future! Will Rolento get caught by Edi E! Will Ryu sue for the stolen ending! All this and more and junior high continues to suck!-


	13. Period 12 EXTRA

FIRST FIGHT

PERIOD 12 DELETED SCENES

This is just short little piece I wanted to do about the scenes I wanted to have in period 12 that I thought to take out and made the story a little too long. I really just wanted to cover the Final Fight boss battles. If I were to have done EVERYTHING I wanted to do in it, the story would have just been too damn long. I have even had some people ask me why I didn't do this or didn't do that. So to make everyone happy and make Period 12 a little more complete, I have compiled these little tidbits of stuff I took out of my original vision. Another reason I am doing this, I find Period 12 to be my favorite chapter. I worked on it for hours straight, and it was actually completely different from the original idea I had in mind. The whole "Final Fight" dream was just supposed to be the opener, but it just grew on me so I decided to make it the premise of the entire chapter. So sit back and enjoy a few parts of the story that did not make it in the first time.

DELETED SCENE 1

"Preparing for school."

After the title of the chapter came up, Guy is suddenly at school. Orginally I had planned for a whole scene where he is actually getting ready for school and he has another "vision".

-Guy was out of the shower and put on his clothes to get ready for school. The dream from the previous night still lingered on his mind. He grabbed his school books and other items and headed for the door. When he opened it, he was all of the sudden standing inside a gym.-

Guy-What the...

Cody-Hey Guy!

-Guy looked over to the opposite side of the gym, where Cody stood waving at him in front of a mirror. Guy walked over to Cody, who was covered in sweat from a previous workout. Guy noticed that Cody was a little bigger than usual and more well groomed. Cody wiped the sweat off of his forehead with a towel he had draped over his shoulders.-

Cody-So, how's your workout coming along?

Guy-I uhhh...

-Guy looked in the mirror and saw he was weaing the same red ninja uniform that he was wearing in his dream.-

Cody-Something wrong, Guy?

Guy-Uhhhhmmmmm, nothing. I guess it's nothing.

Cody-You really need to quit working yourself so hard. But I guess that's just you. You have always been the hard worker since junior high!

Guy-Come again?

Cody-Haha! God I was such a dork back then. I don't even know why I acted like such a moron to you and the other guys. To tell you the truth, you were the only person that stuck by me. I knew I pissed you off alot, but you were always there to be a friend.

Guy-Uhhhhhh, thank you, Cody...

Cody-It's sad to see what happened to most of our friends. I heard alot of them dropped out in the later years of high school and joined a gang. But, the past is the past I guess.

Guy-Yeah...

-That moment, Haggar came through the doors to the gym, forcing them open with brute strength. He had a look of worry and concern on his face as he approached Cody and Guy.-

Haggar-Thank god that both of you are here...

Cody-Hey Mike. Something wrong?

Haggar-You remember the Mad Gear gang, correct?

Cody-Hehe...well speak of the devil...yeah. They are the ones who basically ran Metro City before you came into office.

Haggar-Right. Well...they've kidnapped Jessica...

-Cody paused as his eyes widened and jaw slowly dropped. Guy looked over to Haggar and raised an eyebrow.-

Guy-Jessica?

Cody-My childhood sweetheart...

-Guy lowered his head, trying to process what was going on. He no longer knew if this was a dream or reality. Finally, he decided to go along with it.-

Guy-Jessica is my friend too, the Mad Gear's must pay!

-Cody nodded and threw down the towel he had over his shoulders. He looked straight into the mirror that was in front of him and drove his fist into it, shattering the glass into hundreds of pieces. Guy looked over at Cody, but now he was back in his house. Cody was standing next to Guy's bathroom mirror, which was broken into pieces.-

Cody-Dude! I don't know WHAT happened! I guess I just looked at myself too hard!

Guy-Wh...what the...how the...WHY ARE YOU STILL IN MY HOUSE?

-Guy growled and grabbed his things for school. He stormed out the door with Cody trailing not too far behind.-

DELETED SCENE 2

"Second encounter with Damnd."

After Guy left Damnd and Abigail in the hallway, he was supposed to have another vision when he entered Mr. Simmons class before Simmons attacked him.

-Guy ran toward his next classroom, which was Mr. Simmons math class. He stood in front of the door and took a few deep breaths. All of the visions he had been having all morning were still haunting him, so he was trying to calm himself down so he wouldn't freak out the other students. He opened the door, but when he entered, he was again standing in the middle of the city slum from his previous vision. Bodies of unconscious thugs lay around them, as Cody and Haggar look around the empty streets.-

Cody-That can't be all of them.

Haggar-They're hiding from us. Trying to catch us off guard. Or maybe they are just plain scared.

Cody-Yeah. Let's check around over by the subway entrance. Maybe they took off down there.

-As the three approached the subway, the door of a building standing right next to the entrance, busted open. The three men sheilded themselves from the debris. When they looked up, they saw Damnd standing in the doorway.-

Damnd-Eyahahaha! So you decided to play the hero, eh?

Haggar-You! You were the one on my television!

Damnd-Right again, mayor! Eyahahaha!

Haggar-Where is my daughter you son-of-a-bitch?

Damnd-Temper, my friend! You will see her in due time! Just let us do what we want and we will hand her back over to you!

Haggar-NEVER! I will never let goons like you run my city!

Damnd-Well that's just too bad for you! I guess we are all gonna have to teach you a lesson about screwing with the Mad Gear Gang! Eyahahaha!

-Damnd moved his hand up to his lips and whistled. Suddenly, the three were surrounded by Mad Gear thugs, some with weapons ready to strike. They all laughed and snickered as they waited for orders to kill.-

Damnd-Eyahahaha! Let's end this little game before it starts! Get 'em guys!

-The group of thugs leapt out and began to charge the three hero's. Guy didn't know what was going on. He didn't know if he should defend himself or not. That moment, a man resembling Mr. Simmons charged at Guy.-

Simmons-See how ya like this!

-Simmons reared back and swung at Guy. Guy dodged the punch by a few inches and backed up a couple of steps.-

Guy-What the---!

-Suddenly, Cody slammed his fist hard into Simmons face, sending him to the ground.-

Cody-You gotta be more careful, Guy!

DELETED SCENE 3

"Mrs. Roxy/Poison."

This is one of two scenes that was supposed to happen before Guy and the rest went to P.E. class. It involved Guy as he was on his way to P.E. and he passed by the Home Economics class. A funny scene with the teacher and the constant changing of her name (another reference from the female enemies of Final Fight) occurs.

-It was currently Mrs. Roxy's Home Economics class. A few minutes after the bell, the teacher finally came into the classroom.-

Roxy-Like, sorry everyone! I had, like, some things to do and I got like, tied up and stuff.

Damnd-Mrs. Roxy!

Roxy-Yeah?

Damnd-Why does your nameplate say Mrs. Poison?

Roxy-That's like, my name isn't it?

Abigail-But you just responded to Mrs. Roxy.

Poison-Yeah, so?

Damnd-We're confused! What should we call you?

Poison-Call me by my name! If it says, like, Mrs. Poison, call me Mrs. Poison!

Abigail-But the name on the door says Mrs. Roxy!

Roxy-Then, like, call me Mrs. Roxy!

Damnd-That doesn't help our current state of confusion!

Poison-Look, just call me whatever, okay! I will respond to either one!

Damnd-You sure?

Roxy-Yes, I am like, totally sure.

Damnd-Thank you Mrs. Roxy!

Poison-No problem.

Abigail-So what are we makin' today Mrs. Poison?

-At that moment, Guy was walking down the hallway. As he passed by the Home Economics door, which was still wide open, he looked inside.-

Posion-Hey there, handsome.

-Guy saw the teacher wearing a little less than the dress code stated. She was wearing a sleevless white tanktop that was torn to show more of her feminine features. Her shorts were torn a little higher also, making what was north of the border a tad more visible. She was wearing a black policemans hat that had a silver skull just above the brim.-

Poison-Please don't be too rough, big boy, or I might have to mess up that gorgeous face of yours!

-Guy just paused for a moment then turned back and proceeded down the hallway.-

Guy-Of all the messed up visions I could have today, this is one of them I decide not to get into.

DELETED SCENE 4

"Industrial Elevator."

This scene took place right after the Roxy/Poison scene. It showed Guy entering P.E. class only to be apart of yet another vision.

-Guy made his way to the gym doors. As he opened them, the gym was not there. Instead, it seemed like he was on an elevator. Cody and Haggar stood next to him as they braced themselves for what could come next. Not long after, the elevator shook and began moving upwards.-

Haggar-Be prepared for anything guys!

-Just then, Mad Gear thugs began leaping and falling onto the elevator. One by one they came down and rushed at the hero's. Guy jumped and ducked around, trying to avoid the punches, kicks, and weapons being swung by the deranged goons.-

Chris-What's wrong with Guy?

Strider-You got me...

-Chris and Strider watched as Guy jumped around the gym, dodging all the other children as they entered the gym, yelling out obscenities as he did so.-

Chris-You think we should see what's up?

Strider-I don't know yet.

-In Guy's current world, he continued to dodge the hordes of thugs that continued to bombard them.-

Guy-Damnit! Does this ever end?

-Suddenly, a figure was seen climbing up the sides of the elevator along the steel beams. The figure began dropping grenades down on the three men.-

Cody-Why that sneaky like bastard!

-The three began kicking the grenades off of the elevator and avoiding the ones they couldnt get to.-

Strider-Do you think we should be doing this?

-Strider stood next to Chris who was throwing basketballs over in Guy's direction. Guy screamed and kicked some away and leapt away from others.-

Chris-I shouldn't, him being a friend and all, but this is just too much fun!

-Guy continued to dodge grenades, but was beginning to get a little tired. That moment he saw a grenade coming right for him. It was already too late to dodge, as it hit him square in the face. He staggered around for a little bit then fell on his back.-

Chris-BULLSEYE!

Guy-Eh?

-Guy opened his eyes and noticed he was back in the gym. All of the kids in the gym were laughing hysterically at him. He looked over to the wall and saw Chris Redfield next to a bag of basketballs, snickering to himself.-

Guy-...you guys are dicks.

-Chris and Strider helped Guy to his feet. That moment, Cody came burting into the gym with the giant spitwad still stuck to his face.-

Cody-MMMMMMMFFFMMFMMFMMMMFMMMMF!

Strider-Holy jesus! That is one enourmous spitwad!

Chris-He can't breathe! We gotta help him!

DELETED SCENE 5

"Andore."

This scene happened right after Guy encountered Abigail. He went back into the lunch line to meet Andore in yet another vision.

-Guy proceeded into the lunch line and picked up a tray. He looked up at Andore and waved.-

Guy-Hey, Andore. What kind of vermin you got cooked up today?

Andore-Today's special is bean burrito's with peach cobbler. Don't forget to have at least one vegetable on your tray and some milk.

Guy-Right...

-Guy grabs his food and proceeds in the line.-

Andore-Andore wants to smash puny man!

Guy-Eh?

-Guy turns around to see Andore wearing a sleevless, pink, leopard-skin tank-top with chains coming out of almost every pocket. He was in the middle of a caged wrestling ring with a huge crowd cheering on the action. Pipes, knives, and katanas lay all across the ring, and Andore is standing in the middle.-

Guy-Oh, no.

Andore-Andore big! Andore STRONG! Andore will CRUSH mayor and puny sidekicks!

-Guy started to turn in the other direction. Oddly enough, Andore was holding a spatula in his hand while he was flexing to the crowd.-

Guy-Life imitates art I guess...

-Guy finishes his run in the lunch line and heads over to his table.-

Well, that's pretty much all of them. I hope you enjoyed this brief little sub-chapter to period 12. Thanks for the continued support and positive feedback on all of the periods, and I hope you all continue reading First Fight!


	14. Period 13

I just finished Final Fight:Streetwise and I have to say I am a little dissapointed. The game is excellent up until the last 1/4th of the game, the it's just wtf. All in all, a great game to play, just try to disregard the inconceivable storyline.

And just because I hated Cody having a brother, this period is dedicated to my loathing of Kyle. Kyle Travers is one of the most annoying and idiotic characters. How Cody...badass, street-brawlin', jail-breakin', rock-throwing, knife-wielding Cody, could have such a stupid brother is beyong me. And he even tries to sound tough with his fake Solid Snake-wannabe voice. If Capcom does another Final Fight (which I hope they do, keep it coming), please leave Kyle out.

Eat me, Kyle Travers.

FIRST FIGHT

Period Unlucky Number

-Guy had just shut the door behing him and started his long walk to Capcom Junior High. When he took the first step off of the porch, he heard som enoises in the trees in front of his house.-

Guy-Hmmmmm...whatever...

-Guy proceeded towards the sidewalk.-

?-Pssssst! Hey, Guy!

Guy-Eh?

-Guy looked around to see where the voice came from. He looked up into the trees and saw a figure sitting on a branch.-

Guy-What the...

?-It's me, dude!

-Guy looked closer and saw Cody's big grinning face amongst the leaves.-

Guy-CODY? What in the hell are you doing in my tree!

Cody-Hiding, dude...

Guy-Hiding! From what? Who?

Cody-My brother...

Guy-Errrr...br...br...BROTHER!

-Visions in Guy's head ran rampant of a duplicate Cody. Twice as destructive, twice as annoying, twice as stupid. Guy's left eye began to twitch and his body shook in fear.-

Guy-Y...y...you have a br...brother?

Cody-Yep. His name is Kyle, and he is nowhere NEAR as cool as me!

-Guy raised an eyebrow to Cody's statement.-

Cody-I just HATE the guy! He is so annoying! He is always wanting to hang out with me and doesn't leave me alone!

Guy-Why is THAT familiar?

Cody-Anyways, my parents had shipped him off to some school a long time ago because they wanted to be rid of him. He was so obnoxious, and they think he was gay. Well he's come back and he is supposed to be coming to our school now. He tried to walk to school with me, but I ditched him a few blocks back!

Guy-Is he really that bad?

Cody-Now he is worse! Supposedly he thinks he is all hardcore now because his school was in the hood something like that. Sometimes he even speaks in thuggish!

Guy-Well, get down from there, maybe we can beat him to school without him seeing us.

Cody-Uhhhhh, Guy?

Guy-What?

Cody-Can you help me get down? Like, with a ladder or something, dude?

Guy-I have a better idea, Cody. How about I get a really long stick and just poke at you until you get your own happy ass down?

-After a few minutes of struggling and poking. Cody finally falls out of the tree. He and Guy proceed cautiously to Capcom Junior High.-

-The front doors of the school were dead quiet as Cody and Guy approached them. Guy stomped his way to the entrance of the school cursing under his breath.-

Guy-Late AGAIN thanks to you! If Rena weren't SICK today, I would already be here! Oh no! Cody is stuck in a tree trying to escape his psycho thug brother! WHO CARES! But since it would have take you WEEKS to get down from that tree, my kind nature kicked in.

Cody-You may hate me on the outside, but inside you can't resist my charm!

Guy-I hate you.

-When Guy reached for the door, it flew open. Guy staggered back a few inches and fell over.-

Guy-Damnit! What in the-----

Cody-AHHHHHHHH!

-Guy looked up and saw a young man with blonde spikey hair about Cody's height. He wore a sleeveless white shirt with a black jacket and blue jeans. He had a familiar dumb grin that spread from cheek to cheek. He spread out his arms to embrace Cody.-

?-BRO! I thought I had lost ya man!

Cody-AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Guy-Bro? Oh, damnit. This is Kyle!

Cody-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kyle-BRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Cody-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kyle-BRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Cody-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Kyle wrapped his arms around Cody and hugged him tight. Cody continued to scream as Kyle squeezed the life out of him.-

Kyle-Dude! What hizz-appened! We was like, walkin' and stuff, then you dissappeared! I was like 'wow, man! Where did he go!'. So I like, looked for you, but didn't find anything, and somehow I found my wizz-ay to the school! Pretty whack, right bro?

Cody-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Guy-Ehhhhh...I'm guessing you are Kyle?

-Kyle drops Cody and turns around to face Guy, while Cody still screams as he lays and the ground.-

Kyle-Yo! Wassup, my man! You must be Gizz-aye!

Guy-Pardon?

Kyle-Yea-yah! Yo dawg, my bro is always talkin' 'bout you! Sayin' yous is his friend 'n shit!

Guy-Uhhhhhh...right. Well we need to be uhhhh...getting to class now...so we better be----BYE CODY!

-Guy takes off into the school at breakneck speeds. Kyle scratches his head as Cody continues to scream.-

-About halfway down the hall, Guy stopped to catch his breath. He looked behind him just to make sure Kyle didn't follow.-

Guy-Whew, that was a close one. It's scary to think that there is someone WORSE than Cody.

?-GUY!

-Guy froze in place. He slowly turned around to see Principal Haggar standing there with his arms crossed and tapping his feet.-

Haggar-Late again? Guy, you really need to get your act together in the morning. You are one of our star students and this school expects better from you! Do you need to pay another visit to Akuma in detention?

Akuma-Hrrrmmmmmm!

-Haggar looked to see Akyma peeking out from behing him.-

Haggar-No, Akuma, not yet.

Akuma-Hrmmmm...

-Akuma slumps and dissappears behind Haggar.-

Haggar-Well hurry up, Guy. I will let this one slide. But next time, young man, it's detention!

Guy-Yes, sir...sorry.

-Guy slowly drags himself to his next class.-

-Mr. David's substitute class.-

David-Damnit, Cody! Stop the screaming already!

Cody-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

David-For god's sake! He is just your brother! He seriously can't be THAT bad!

Guy-Speaking of Kyle, where is he, Cody?

Cody-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Guy-Nevermind...

David-He is probably in the office getting his schedule together.

-That moment, Kyle walks in the door and struts over to David.-

Kyle-'sup, teach? This be Simmons algebra?

David-Actually, Mr. Simmons is still out due to him getting hit by a spitwad. I am substituting.

Kyle-Dat's coo', I'm straight wit' 'dat!

David-Right...well please find a seat so we can begin.

Kyle-Yeah, dawg! I'm ready to learn me some stuff! I grew up all streetwise, yo! Now it be time to get me bookwise, ya know!

David-...let me rephrase myself. Please find a seat, or I will kill you.

-Kyle finds a seat right next to Cody and Guy.-

Kyle-'sup, dawgs?

Cody-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Guy-Kyle, could you please not talk so much. Maybe if you stay quiet, Cody will quit screaming and we can actually learn something.

Kyle-What chu talkin' 'bout, Guy? I gots to communicates so I can learn me somethin'!

David-Kyle, shut up. Cody, if you don't stop screaming, I'm am going to have to send you to detention!

-Cody, still screaming, looks over at Kyle, then looks back at David. Cody nods his head while still screaming.-

David-Fine, go to detention.

-Suddenly, Akuma comes down from the ceiling upside down, grabs Cody, and takes him up into the ceiling. Cody's screams begin to die down as he gets more distant.-

Guy-Huh...on any normal day that would just seem strange.

David-Anyways, students please pull out your textbooks and turn them to chap------NO NAME!

-Everyone looks over to No Name, who is standing behind Kyle holding a baseball bat. He has a crazed look on his face and both of his eyes are twitching. The bat shakes anxiously in his hands.-

David-Put the bat down, No Name! We all hate him so suddenly, but he is a student nonetheless!

-No Name slowly sits back down in his seat, still shaking and twitching.-

David-As I was saying, please turn to-------REDFIELD!

-Everyone looks back again to see Chris Redfield with a gun pointed to the back of Kyle's head, his finger slowly pressuring the trigger.-

David-Put the gun away, and sit back down! Damnit, kids, he is just another wannabe street-punk. Just ignore him.

-Chris walks backwards to his seat, gun still pointed at Kyle.-

David-Turn you textbooks to chapte----------DAMNIT, STRIDER!

-They all look again to see Strider with his Cypher sword to Kyle's throat.-

David-WILL ALL OF YOU SIT THE HELL DOWN AND LEAVE KYLE ALONE!

-Strider sighs and starts to walk back to his desk.-

Guy-You got a Cypher already?

Strider-Actually, this is just the training sword. It's still sharp enough to cut the son of a b------

David-STRIDER!

Kyle-Come on, dawgs! Sit yo' ass down! Juss becuz you jealous of me doesn't mean you gotta be all up in my grill!

-David slowly reaches down into his desk drawer and places his hands anxiously on a steel pipe he has inside. He grabs his arm with his other hand and pulls it away.-

David-He's just a punk...don't waste the energy...

Kyle-So, teach, what you gonna be teachin' us today? I be all ready to learn up in here! Or are you not up to educatin' me?

David-On second thought...will anyone REALLY miss him?

-Coah Rolento's P.E. class. The students are lined up to wait for another session with Coach Rolento.-

Kyle-So 'dis be like P.E.? Where be da coach?

Guy-Usually he hides in the rafters, or behind the bleachers, waiting to roll out and curse the crap out of us and bonk me on the head like he's been doing for 12 periods.

Kyle-Periods? What the hell you talkin' b------

Guy-Questions will only beget more questions.

Chris-Hey, I wonder if Cody is alright in detention?

-Akuma's detention room.-

Cody-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Akuma-HRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Cody-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Akuma-HRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Cody-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Akuma-HRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

-Akuma throws some desks into the fire that continues to burn on his desk. Then he dances in the flames as they continue to scream.-

Strider-I'm sure he's fine.

Chris-Huh, Coach Rolento sure is taking his time today. Where could he b-----

Rolento-TIME TAKING!

-Chris looks behind him to see Coach Rolento standing right behind him. Chris jumps back and screams.-

Rolento-Did you saying I was TIME TAKING!

Chris-Well...uhhhhhh, it's just that you were uhhhh... a little late today, sir!

Rolento-LATES! HA! Only RETARDS be lates! Like SoDUMB! The day of yester, I asked of retard to take care of rats in the room of showering! Not come back has he!

Strider-You mean the giant mutant rats? The one's the size of pitbulls?

Rolento-Exactly are you!

Guy-You gave him a super soaker filled with silly string and told him to go kill the rats. I don't think we will be hearing from him for a while.

Rolento-At least in that way, it be funny when corpse of his we find! For now, I am in the recommending of giving you all guns before showers you take!

Guy-I don't think that's legal.

Rolento-Position you assume!

Guy-Damnit...

-Guy lowers his head and Rolento smacks him hard over the head with his baton.-

Guy-Ouch! Hey! That was a smack, not a bonk!

Rolento-Oops is me! Baton on wrong setting!

-Rolento pushes a switch then bonks Guy over the head with his baton.-

Rolento-Of happy are you now?

Guy-Oh yeah, delighted...

Rolento-Now WOMEN, today we be in-----AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Rolento rolls quickly behind Chris and pokes his head out towards Kyle.-

Rolento-WHO IS THE THAT!

Guy-Oh? That's Kyle, Cody's brother.

Rolento-Is he with FIBEE?

Kyle-Fibee? What da' hell be 'dat?

Guy-I think he means FBI...

Rolento-FIBEE MAN COME TO TAKE ME! FIBEE NOT TAKE ME'S ALIVE!

-Rolento throws about eight grenades on the ground and rolls out of the gym. The students scream and find cover as quickly as they can. The explosion makes the entire school shake at enourmous magnitude. After the smoke and debris settle, the students come out from cover and dust themselves off.-

Strider-Well...I guess that means P.E. is over?

-The Lunchroom.-

Kyle-Dude, dawgs! 'Dis food be all stank!

Guy-Whatever that meant I'm sure it's bad.

Kyle-How do you homes eat 'dis?

Guy-For once, would it hurt you to speak OUR language?

Kyle-Yo, Guy my man, I speak my soul, dawg.

Guy-Yeah, well No Name over there wants to put his fork into your soul at the moment. And I thought I heard Andore say 'Don't forget to have at least one vegetable on your tray and some milk and a spare utensil to kill Kyle with.'.

Dan-I thought he had changed the menu.

Guy-Dan? How did yo-------oh yeah. Cody is really the only one keeping watch to see if you try to sit with us, and unfortunately he is not with us right now.

-Akuma's detention class.-

-Akuma is running around the classroom on fire while Cody runs around screaming as he tries to find something to put the fire out. At that moment, Haggar entires the room.-

Haggar-I was just checking on how the detention is go-----

-Haggar observes the carnage going on in the room. Cody frantically punches the sprinklers on the ceiling while still screaming and Akuma is slamming his head on every desk he passes.-

Haggar-Ooooooooookay. I see you got everything WELL under control here. I will just leave you two alone. Oh yeah, Cody?

Cody-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?

Haggar-I wouldn't tamper with those sprinklers. Akuma likes to fill them with gasoline for some reason.

-Haggar leaves the room and the sprinkler Cody was punching goes off. The entire room goes up in flames.-

Dan-I was wondering why I haven't been punched yet today.

Guy-I'm sure he will make up for it tomorrow. If you feel THAT neglected, No Name here can beat you to death with his baseball bat.

-Dan looks over to see No Name hammering nails into his bat while smiling.-

Dan-I will just wait for my punching, thanks.

Kyle-Yo, man! Why you gotta be dissin' 'dis dawg?

-Guy blinks a couple of times and looks at No Name, who just looks back.-

Guy-Uhhhhhhh...he's Dan.

Kyle-Man, you can't be doin' 'dat! You gots to respect!

Dan-You mean, you wanna be my friend?

Kyle-Sho, bro! Let's leave deez hatah's and hang out!

Dan-Wow...a friend!

-Dan and Kyle leave the lunchroom as Guy and No Name just look on in shock.-

Guy-There is just something new every day.

-School is now over. Guy gathers his things and starts to head home. Cody joins him a few minutes later. He is charred black and his mouth is wide open but he isn't screaming.-

Guy-Cody? You okay?

-Cody looks over to Guy. He points to his gaping mouth and makes some hand signs.-

Guy-Did you lose your voice from screaming all day?

-Cody just shrugs and starts walking with Guy.-

Guy-You know, you might want to close your mouth before it gets dry. That is, if it already hasn't...

-Guy and Cody continue to talk home. A few blocks behind them, Kyle and Dan are walking. Kyle keeps on talking and throwing signs. Finally, Dan stops and looks at Kyle.-

Dan-You suck, new friend!

-Dan punches Kyle in the gut. Kyle falls to the ground and doubles over in pain. Dan continues walking home, leaving Kyle behind.-

-I told you I hated Kyle.-

MORE TO COME:Will Cody get his voice back? Will Coach Rolento outrun fibee? Will Kyle return to school the next day? Find out all this and more as junior high stays junior high! (ALTHOUGH I BET I CAN ANSWER THE LAST ONE!)


	15. Period 14

Ladies and gentleman, it has been a very long time. Before the hilarity begins, I would just like to apologize whole-heartedly for my absence. Alot of things have been going on in my life that have made things difficult for me. I haven't really been able to keep my mind on anything creative without hitting an instant blank. But now I have returned to slowly try to clear these mind blocks I have been having. SO without further ado, please enjoy what has probably been a long awaited return of the adventures of Cody and Guy in the endless journey through Junior High School. 

A special thank you goes out to those who have waited patiently and emailed me about how much they love my writing. To those who will become first time readers from this point on, enjoy.

FIRST FIGHT

Period Puberty

-The students of Capcom Junior High continue to gather into the auditorium for Principal Haggar's new annoucement. Getting seated at the top are Cody and Guy, along with some of their classmates.-

Cody-DUDE! It feels like forever since I've been school!

Guy-Now that you mention it, I feel the same way. We were just here the other day but it feels like I haven't seen this auditorium for over a year...

Cody-Maybe we were hit over the head! It's gotta be the gov'ment!

Guy-You get hit over the head all the time, Cody, and you still seem to remember the stupidest crap. And what have I told you about ebonics?! You're in school so start saying things the right way!

Cody-Sorry, dude. I musta been hangin' 'round my whack bro, ya know? Damnit!!

Guy-You have a brother?

Cody-...I think so.

Guy-Scary thought...

Cody-Nah, forget that I said that. That would be stupid if I had a brother, and even stupider if he acted like a street thug! I HATE STREETWISE!!!

Guy-Pardon?

Cody-Excuse me, I think that was a hiccup or something...

Guy-Apparently.

-Chris Redfield and Strider Hiryu take their seats on the bleachers next to Cody and Guy.-

Chris-Damn, I barely recognize this place.

Strider-It feels like I've been asleep for a long time.

Guy-We've already had this discussion, guys. We should at least make this absence worthwhile to everyone.

Chris-Worthwhile to who?

Cody-Seriously, dude. You act like our lives are being written down or something.

Guy-Sorry...it feels like a trance when it happens...

-At that moment, Principal Haggar walks onto the stage and taps on the microphone a bit.-

Haggar-Welcome students of Capcom Junior High! I am Principal Haggar! Of course...you all probably know that already. I'm sorry, I just feel like I haven't been here for a while.

Chris-What is goin' on here??

Guy-Probably just the author seeing how much he can milk this joke for those who get it.

-Cody, Chris, and Strider look over at Guy with confused expressions.-

Strider-Honestly, Guy, you're starting to scare us.

Cody-Yeah, dude! It's like your channeling wierd spirits or something!

Guy-Ugh...it kind of makes my brain hurt...

Haggar-Anyways, I have brought you all into the auditorium today for a special annoucement...

Cody-BOOOOOO!!!! Bring out the strippers!!!

Haggar-Ugh...no amount of absence could ever purge that voice from my memory...

Cody-Strippers with candy!!! I WANT CANDY!!!!

Haggar-NO NAME!

-No Name grabs Cody's leg and flips him backwards. Cody screams and tumbles back, falling back behind the bleachers.-

Haggar-Thank you. Now, today's annoucement pertains to...

Cody-Holy crap! There's lots of candy back here! Most of it is stuck to the bleachers...and it doesn't taste that good!

Haggar-Errr...right. ANYWAYS, I have been noticing alot of loitering around in the hallways as of late and I have decided to remedy this problem by instituting a hall monitor!

Guy-Hmmmm, I wonder who would be good enough among all of us to be a hall monitor?

Haggar-First I was thinking about taking a student for this job. But after looking over recent grade averages, I decided to hire someone else.

-Haggar places a boombox on the stool next to him and inserts a cassette tape inside.-

Haggar-Haha, sorry, it's just that he only comes out when his theme song is played.

Guy-Huh? What kind of wierdo...

Haggar-Please welcome your new hall monitor, Scissorman!

-A low, creepy tune starts to play from the boombox as a short, hunchbacked man with bandages covering his head and wielding a giant pair of scissors walks onto the stage. His gaze darts eerily around the room.-

Haggar-He will be walking the halls to make sure all of you stay in your classrooms until you are allowed to leave.

Guy-He's got a giant pair of scissors! Isn't that a little extreme for a HALL MONITOR?!

Haggar-Hmmmm...interesting question...WELL, that's all I have for today! Have a great day, students!

-Scissorman creeps back into the shadows and the students quickly make their exit from the auditorium and back to their classes.-

-It is currently Mr. Axl's Science class. The students look in awe as Axl seems to have just discovered chalk.-

Axl-Duuuuuuuude. Do you students know about this magic powder stick that was laying by this green board?

Guy-That's been there for about as long as the board. EVery class has one.

Axl-Uhhhhhhhh...no...I would remember seeing somethin' like this...

Guy-You've NEVER been outside the classroom since you started working here!

Axl-Uhhhhh...how long have I been working here?

Guy-You...uhm...that's actually a good question...

-The students look at eachother and mumble indifferently.-

GuyAs a matter of fact...I can't even remember how long I have been coming here!

Cody-That's cool, dude! I'll solve this little problem with a FLAAAAAAAASHBAAAAAAAAAACK!!

-Cody stands up. He starts growling while bulging his eyes and gritting his teeth.-

Guy-Cody, that isn't going to happen.

Cody-UUUURRGRGRGHHHHH!!! SURE IT IS DUUUUUUUUUUDE!!!! I JUST GOTTA EEEEAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHHH TRY HARDER!!!

-Veins start bulging out of Cody's head and sweat rolls down his head. His eyes bulge more from his head and he starts screaming.-

Guy-Cody, for god's sake, stop. You're gonna pass o----

-Suddenly, a low rumbling noise can be heard and the walls start to ripple.-

Guy-Well-l t-this is p-probably-y the w-w-w-weirdest t-thing I have e-ever s-seen.

-The density of the ripples grows deeper and the rumbling gets louder. Just as everyone feels like they are about to enter a flashback, Cody's eyes roll back into his head as he passes out. The rumbling stops and so do the ripples.-

Guy-Well, that was pointless. Anyways, you've never left this classroom!

Axl-I uhhhhhh...don't think uhhhhh...that's a fair assment...

Guy-First off...ASSESSMENT. Second, I can see the sheets you use on the lab tables when you sleep at night crumpled in the corner over there!

Axl-Ever since that incident at the uhhhhh...hotel a few months back, I've uhhh...been banned from all of 'em.

Guy-Exactly what was this "incident"?

Axl-I uhhhhhh...can't remember...that well.

Cody-Errrrrgeeeyaaaaahhhh...flaaaaaaaaashbaaaaaaack?

Guy-On second though, never mind.

Cody-Blooooooogeeeeyaaaaaarrrrr...gotts to fiyeeeeeend da flashbackeeeees.

-Cody stands up and starts to stumble around. The students don't even try to stop him and just watch in confusion. Cody stumbles into the door and falls through it. After he gets up, he just wanders out into the hallway.-

Chris-That was new.

Strider-Maybe you should go after him, Guy.

Guy-Why is it always ME who has to babysit him?

Strider-Cause...uhhmmmm...you're Guy?

Guy-...

Chris-I think...it's because...you are the only one he listens to?

Guy-...fine.

-Guy get up and walks out of the classroom after Cody.-

Strider-Nice.

Chris-Thanks. That was the best excuse I could think of to not look for him.

Strider-It is weird how he is the only one, though.

Chris-Almost as if it was written that way.

Strider-What? Don't tell me you just had a Guy moment..

Chris-I don't know...but it really does hurt my brain...

-Guy slumps down the hallway in pursuit of Cody, who oddly has dissappeared.-

Guy-Why is it always ME?! I am always the one bailing Cody out! I'm tired of pulling that idiot out of every moronic situation he stumbles himself into!

-Guy stops for a moment and takes a look around the hallway.-

Guy-You know...it is eerily dark for a school hallway. And it's only noon...

-Guy cautiously makes his way further down the hall.-

Guy-CODY? Where the hell are you?

-Suddenly, Guy hears music start playing over the school's P.A. system at a low volume.-

Guy-Strange. They never play music in the halls...

-As Guy walks further, the music's volume starts to rise. A strange metallic noise can be heard in the distance.-

Guy-Oooookay, what the hell is going on? Wait a second, this music sounds familiar...

-The metal noise gets louder as does the music. A figure emerges from around the corner and turns towards Guy.-

Guy-Oh...you have GOT to be KIDDING me!

-The figure starts to stagger towards Guy. As he moves in closer, the noise is revelaed to be a giant pair of scissors that it is holding. Guy notices now that it is the Scissorman.

Guy-Oh crap. It's that damn hall monitor!

-Scissorman quickens his pace towards Guy, opening and closing his giant scissors. The noise from his scissors echoes throughout the hallway. Guy turns and starts to run in the opposite direction.-

Guy-GREAT idea, Principal Haggar! Let's hire a homicidal SERIAL KILLER to be our hall monitor! How did he expect students to LIVE through this?!

-Guy looks back to see Scissorman is still giving chase. He quickly looks around while he is running to find a way of escape. Guy darts into a nearby classroom and shuts the door behind him. Guy holds the door shut and tries to catch his breath.-

????-Guy?

-Guy looks up to see the substitute teacher, David, staring at him along with his entire class.-

David-Is there something I can help you with?

Guy-Uhhhh...no...nothing at all...

David-Alright. Well then if you don't mind, I am in the middle of a lesson.

-Guy notices Dan is tied to the wall. David walks over to Dan's helpless body holding a yardstick.-

David-Now students, when studying the human form, you must first look at where they feel the most pain.

-David takes a few swings at Dan in various places. Dan's screams are muffled through the gag in his mouth.-

David-You see, it's easy. Where the screams are the loudest, the most pain is felt.

Guy-Uhhhhh, excuse me?

David-Hmmm? Yes, Guy?

Guy-What exactly does this have to do with algebra?

David-Oh my god, am I supposed to be teaching algebra today?

-Guy looks back at the door and points out "Mr. Simmons Algebra" written clearly on it.-

David-Well I'll be damned...

Guy-How long exactly is Mr. Simmons going to be out?

-That moment, Guy hears a loud noise come from the hallway. He slowly cracks the door open and peeks out. Cody just knocked over a trash can and is stumbling over the debris.-

Guy-There he is! Excuse me, teacher!

-Guy slips cautiously out of the door. The music is no longer playing in the hallway and Scissorman is nowhere in sight. Guy runs over to Cody and helps him regain his balance.-

Guy-Cody! Are you alright?!

Cody-Urrrgghhhhh, dude. My head is all thumpy...

Guy-Well you blacked yourself out trying to have a flashback then walked out of class in a blind stupor. You can't be using that much brain power...and I don't understand how YOU could use that much brain power...

Cody-Ha, dude! Flashbacks are easy! Check this out!

-Cody begins to enter his flashback mode but Guy quickly stops him.-

Guy-That's quite alright. I think I get the general concept.

Cody-So you came to look for me?

Guy-I guess. It just felt like I was supposed to...

Cody-Awwwww, dude...

-Cody throws his arms around Guy and hugs him tightly.-

Cody-I KNEW you were my best friend! I LOVE YOU, BUDDY!!

-Cody tightens his hold on Guy. Guy tries to pry Cody off at first, but then just very lightly returns the embrace.-

Guy-Yeah, yeah...

-Guy waits for a few moments, but Cody never lets go.-

Guy-Ooooooookay, could you let go now? I think I'm bleeding internally...

Cody-Sorry, dude...gotta stop watching Lifetime.

Guy-Yeah, same he--------I mean...maybe you should...

-Guy rolls his eyes from his previous comment as Cody wipes his tears away.-

Guy-Anyways, we have to get back to class before that crazy hall monitor comes back...

Cody-What hall monitor?

Guy-You mean to tell me this entire time, you didn't run into him ONCE?!

Cody-Nope. After I stumbled out of class, I remember locking myself in the janitor's closet. I stared at a wall for about an hour until Belger came in and kicked me out. I did hear some strange porn music though.

Guy-Well I-------Yeah, I guess it does sound like porn music. Anyways, I think we really need to get back to class before he shows up.

-Cody and Guy make their way down the hallway while keeping an eye out for Scissorman.-

Cody-OH, DUDE! Here's my locker!

Guy-And?

Cody-I forgot I had one!

Guy-You forgot that you had a locker?

Cody-Don't you have a locker?

Guy-...actually I don't know.

Cody-You don't know?

Guy-Look I am still kind of shady on all the details from the past few years!

Cody-Anyways, I have to get something out of my locker real quick!

Guy-You have to get something out of a locker that you forgot you had for heaven-knows how long?

Cody-Yep!

Guy-What, exactly?

Cody-I don't know.

Guy-You DON'T KNOW what you HAVE TO GET out of a locker you pretty much DIDN'T KNOW you had?!

Cody-That's about the size of it!

Guy-Why do I feel like we are in some kind of Abbott and Costello routine?

Cody-Nostalgia!

Guy-That not exactly what nostalgia is, moron! Besides, is this absolutely necessary when we are trying to avoid a psychotic serial killer?!

Cody-It will just take a minute! Besides, I made the combination something only I would remember!...1!

-Cody opens the lock and removes it.-

Guy-Your combination was------

-That moment, Scissorman jumps out of Cody's locker and knocks him over. Guy rushes over and pulls Cody up and starts running.-

Cody-Dude! I don't remember putting HIM in my locker!

Guy-Don't worry about it! Just RUN!!!

-Cody and Guy start blazing down the hall as Scissorman's music starts to play loudly over the school speakers. Down the way, a door flies open and Scissorman comes hopping out of it.-

Guy-Holy jesus! How did he do that?!

-The two turn and run in the opposite direction. Scissorman then pops out of a trash can in front of them.-

Cody&Guy-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

-Cody and Guy turn around yet again only to have Scissorman come out of the ceiling a few yards down the hall.-

Guy-Awwwwwww, COME ON!! Give us a break!!!

-Cody and Guy run down the opposite direction again. After turning a couple of corners, the two begin to get weary.-

Cody-I don't know if I can run anymore, dude!

Guy-I know. This little guy is wearing me out as well...

Cody-I think it's because of P.E. and all that running Coach had us do. I'm all winded...

Guy-Wait a second, we haven't even BEEN to P.E. you idiot!

Cody-Oh...well then i'm just winded from this running!

Rolento-Magic word say you?

-Cody and Guy turn to see Coach Rolento standing on his baton in front of them.-

Guy-C...Coach?! How did you...?

Rolento-WELCOMING TO THE EDUCATION OF PHYSICAL!!

-Guy looks around to see that they are now in the gym.-

Guy-What the-----how the------why the------

Rolento-BONK THE!!!!

-Rolento bonks Cody over the head with his baton.-

Cody-Ow, dude!

Rolento-Sorry is me! Off is my aim!

-Rolento swings his baton and bonks Guy over the head.-

Guy-OUCH! But...but we were just in the hallway running from the hall monitor. HOW DID WE GET HERE?!

Rolento-SERIES OF TUBES!!!

-Rolento rolls in the opposite direction to where all the students are standing. Cody and Guy, after looking around in confusion and asking endless questions, finally give up and join the other students.-

Cody-Dude, in the few times my brain works, I'm confused.

Guy-The strangest part is how we got in our gym clothes.

Rolento-QUIET WOMENS!!! Since running is fancy you have, fancy running you will be of the doing! TWENTY LAP WHILE KICKING RETARD!!!

Sodom-Awwwww, again?! We did this last week!

Rolento-YOU WEREN'T HERES OF THE WEEK OF LAST!!

Guy-We weren't?

Rolento-Uhhhhhhhhh...remembering vagueness is in my mind.

-Rolento bonks Guy over the head.-

Guy-AH! What the hell was that for?!

Rolento-YOU MAKE BRAIN HURT!!! LAP OF TWENTY AROUND KICKED RETARD NOW!!!

-The students begin running around Sodom while kicking him periodically. A few moments later, Sodom begins to look sick.-

Rolento-STOP OF THE KICKING!! What malfunction is of retard?!

Sodom-I don't know, coach. I just feel heavy all the sudden and I can barely move...

Guy-You think it could be because of that HEAVY ARMOR you always wear! Take it off for once!

Sodom-I can't! It's my heritage!

Guy-From what I've gathered, YOU'RE WHITE! I don't think wearing samurai armor is in any white heritage I know of!

Rolento-MALCOLM X!!!

-Rolento bonks Guy over the head again. Sodom starts to roll on the floor clutching his stomach.-

Sodom-Ugggghhhhhh...it hurts!

-The students notice Sodom's chest and stomach start to bulge Alien-style. Everyone's eyes widen as they back farther away from Sodom.-

Sodom-Oooooooohhhhhhooooooooohhhhhoooooooooo...

-That moment, Sodom's clothes rip open and Scissorman pops out. All the students scream and run off.-

Rolento-SODUMB EXPLODED!!!!!

-Rolento screams and rolls out of the gym and into the locker rooms. Scissorman turns to Cody and Guy and starts to hobble off in their direction.-

Guy-For god's sake! Does this ever end?!

-Cody and Guy take off running out of the gym doors with Scissorman in pursuit. Sodom looks up to see he is the only one in the room.-

Sodom-Huh...I don't remember eating that...

-Cody and Guy run screaming through the hallway, trying to dodge Scissorman and his matrix-like teleporting skills. As they start to tire more and more, they finally collapse on the floor.-

Guy-That's it...I can't run anymore. Besides...he can't KILL us can he?!

Cody-I don't know, dude. Those giant scissors tell me different...

-The two look to see Scissorman getting closer and closer. Opening and closing his giant scissors to make a metallic noise that echoes throughout the halls. They turn their heads as he gets a few inches from them, awaiting their fate. Suddenly, the school bell rings. Cody and Guy reopen their eyes to see students coming out of classrooms and Scissorman is nowhere in sight.-

Guy-Wh...wh...HUH?!

Cody-Owwwwww! My brain had to start working again and it hurts!

Chris-What are you two doing?

Guy-What?

-Guy looks up to see Chris and Strider standing above them, confused.-

Chris-You two are just laying on the floor. And I think Cody wet himself...

Cody-I HAVE A CONDITION!

Chris-Anyways...it's lunchtime, guys.

-Chris and Strider turn and head to the lunchroom. Cody and Guy stand up and brush themselves off. They then head for the lunchroom themselves.-

-Cody and Guy are waiting in the lunchline, still shaken by their encounters with Scissorman.-

Cody-I'm still shaken, dude.

Guy-So I read.

Cody-Huh?

Guy-Oww...damnit.

CodyStop using your brain, dude! It gives me nothing but pain!

Guy-Well...at least we know he can only come out during classtime. We could have avoided this ENTIRE ordeal if SOMEONE didn't try to flahback themselves to stupid...Im sorry...STUPIDER, and get us into this mess!

Cody-Haha, no need to thank me, buddy!

-Guy grumbles at Cody as they proceed in the line. When they reach the food, they notice the mashed potatoes start to move. Cody and Guy jump back screaming and place their backs against the wall.-

Cody&Guy-IT'S HIM!!!!

Strider-What are you talking about? The food moves all the time!

Guy-You have no idea what we've been through today! It's that damned hall monitor! Everybody run!!

-That moment, Dan's head pops out of the mashed poptatoes. He coughs some potato out of his lungs and tries to breathe.-

Guy-D...Dan?!

Dan-Hey, guys! Sorry about that...

Guy-What the hell are you doing in the mashed potatoes?! You scared the bejesus out of us!

David-DAN!

Dan-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!

David-Did I tell you that you could come out?! GET BACK IN THE POTATOES!!

-David shoves Dan's head back into the mashed potatoes. Cody and Guy look at eachother.-

Guy-On second thought...I think I'm going to skip lunch today.

Cody-Same here.

-It is the end of the day and the students disperse from the doors to Capcom Junior High. Cody and Guy start on their regular route home.-

Cody-Well that was an interesting day.

Guy-Very.

Cody-I'm thinking about calling in sick tomorrow. I'm still all traumatisized about that psycho-killer dude!

Guy-You mean traumatized?

Cody-Dude! My brain!

Guy-Oh yeah, sorry. Yeah, I do agree with you...I might do the same.

Cody-How about me and you do nothing but play INNOCENT COG Z all day!!

Guy-You know...that does sound good...

-That moment, Scissorman's music starts lightly playing in the distance. Cody and Guy's eyes instantly widen and they look back at eachother. They run in the direction home screaming. Back at the school, Haggar is messing with the school speaker system.-

Haggar-Seriously, is the music THAT necessary?

-Haggar looks over at Scissorman who just shrugs.-

--MORE TO COME!!!! Will Cody and Guy encounter the deadly hall monitor again?!? Can Cody really conjure up flashbacks?!? Is the music really necessary?!? Find out all these and more and Junior High RETURNS!!--

--It feels good to be back.--

--For anyone who is curious, INNOCENT COG Z is a joke on Gulty Gear X. Laugh, it's funny.--


	16. Period 15

--DAY 1--

Cody-Well that was an interesting day.

Guy-Very...

Cody-I wonder why Ms. Poison's classroom exploded like that?

Guy-I thought her name was Ms. Roxy?

Cody-Nobody knows for sure, dude! So you comin' over tonight?

Guy-I can't come over every night, moron! I have homework to do!

Cody-That's why you sleep with the principal's daughter! You always pass!

Guy-You're not passing! And Principal Haggar hates you!

Cody-You're always so negative, dude! Haggar HAS to love me if me and Jessica are going to be together!

Guy-He's tried to kill you himself!

Cody-He was playing around!

Guy-WITH A SLEDGEHAMMER?!

Cody-You're just jealous that I'm his fav---

-WHAM!!-

Cody-Ouch! Dude, what the..?

Guy-You bumped into someone, dumbass! You need to watch where you're going. Are you alr---

-As Guy helped the young man to his feet, he is shocked to see he looks almost exactly like Cody.-

Guy-Gah! Uhh....uhm....are you alright?

?-Owwww.....yeah, I guess so...

Cody-You need to watch it, dude!

?-Huh?

-You young man looks over at Cody and his eyes widen.-

Cody-There are more IMPORTANT people walkin' the streets! Don't be disrespectin' me!

Guy-CODY!!

Cody-You need watch where your going and quit purposely bumping into innocent people!

Guy-You are just as much at fault as he is, Cody!

Cody-You weren't paying attention to what happened, dude!

Guy-NEITHER WERE YOU! Apologize to him!

Cody-Details, details! Get lost, punk! We got better things to do!

-Cody begins to walk away. Guy sighs and shrugs at the blonde young man. As they walk into the distance, the young lad watches in awe at their silhouette's as they dissappear.-

?-Wow....so tough...

--DAY 2--

Cody-Well that was an interesting day.

Guy-Very...

Cody-You think Sodom will ever wake up from that coma?

Guy-I don't know. Coach Rolento hit him pretty hard...

Cody-And that grenade blast he took......ouch.

Guy-I'm surprised that the school hasn't questioned his tactics yet.

Cody-They're probably more scared of him than we are.

-As Cody and Guy turn a corner, they see the young man from the day before walking along the sidewalk. He looks up and see's Cody and Guy and starts to back away.-

Guy-Hey, it's that kid from the other day.

Cody-Hey! Who?

Guy-Remember the guy you ran into and insulted?

Cody-I insult a lot of people! I only remember the important ones!

Guy-You don't even remember your own birthday, Cody.

Cody-All I know is that he needs to step aside before I get serious!

-The young man steps aside as the two pass bay him.-

Guy-Sorry about that. He's not the brightest.

Cody-Don't talk to the peasants!

Guy-I wonder about you sometimes....

-As the grow more distant, the young man continues to stare in utter fascination.-

?-So....confident....

--DAY 3--

Cody-Well that was an interesting day.

Guy-Very...

Cody-So how many people is that now that have fallen into the bottomless pit in the middle of the science wing hallway?

Guy-After 14 periods I've lost count.....ow...

Cody-You should see a doctor about that..

Guy-I'm starting to agree with you.

?-Uhhh.....excuse me.

Cody-Guy, you never have to excuse yourself in front of me! You're my buddy and are free to speak whenever!

Guy-That wasn't me, idiot!

Cody-You're my amigo! My compadre! My vice-president! Why in another life you might have been my lov----

Guy-CODY!! I said it wasn't me!

-The two turn around and see the same young man they've run into the past couple of days.-

Cody-Who is this?

Guy-The kid......the one we've seen the past 2 days.

Cody-......

Guy-The one you're always rude to when we pass by?

Cody-......

Guy-I hate you.

?-I uhhh....hope I'm not interrupting anything....

Guy-Nonsense. What's up?

?-I uhhh....just wanted to ask....uhhh.....your names?

Cody-I only tell my name to kings!

Guy-Shut up. My name is Guy. And the big blonde moron is Cody.

?-Cody...?

-The young man steps in front of Cody and looks at him in awe. Cody raises an eyebrow and slowly backs away.-

Cody-Dude, only one person gets that close to me. Two if Jessica is around!

Guy-Uhhhh....what is your name, might I ask?

?-I....I'm uhhh.....Axel.

Guy-I've never seen you around before. Do you go to school around here?

Axel-I actually go to Sega Junior High which is a few blocks away from here.

Cody-Then you are our sworn enemy! You guys suck at football by the way!

Guy-Cody, lay off. Anyways, we gotta get going Axel. Take care.

Cody-Yeah, wimp! Don't make me lay a beat down on ya!

-Guy slaps Cody on the back of the head and they walk away. Axel yet again watches them dissappear in the distance.-

Axel-Wow......Cody.....I'm gonna be just as tough as you!

FIRST FIGHT PERIOD NUMBER AFTER 14

-Cody and Guy wander into the main doors of Capcom Junior High. Guy walks in first, frustration flushing his face. He looks back at the ambling moron entering the door behind him.-

Guy-Once again, an unnecessary tardy due to the antics of my companion, fated to be with me by some divine force that hates me so much. And gee, what was the cause this time??

-Cody walks through the doorway in a giant turkey outfit. Guy's eye begins to twitch and he laughs while gritting his teeth.-

Guy-Cody wanted to find his old turkey outfit....

Cody-Dude! You don't understand! I played the turkey in the Thanksgiving play in elementary school! This costume is part of my life, and I thought I lost it!

Guy-Did we HAVE to spend 2 hours looking for it? It ended up being under your bed!

Cody-I don't go under there, dude! Ever since I got lost for a week down there when I was looking for my Captain Commando action figure!

Guy-I don't even want to ask.....

Cody-I still remember the song I sang in the play! I AM A TURKEY! TURKEY, TURKEY, TURKEY!!

Guy-I'm going to hurt you....anyways, we gotta get to first period which is----

Rolento-BEGIN OF STORY!!!!!

Guy-Huh??

Rolento-I mean.....P.E. CLASS!!!! NOW YOU COME!!!!!

Guy-P.E. changes periods every day for you. One day it's the last period, next it's second period. When does it end??

Rolento-QUESTION P.E. NOT OF RIGHT NOW!!! P.E. MASTER OF EXISTENCE OF YOU!!!

Cody-I'm a turkey!!

Rolento-......ONCE I AM HAVING NOTHING SAYING OF THAT!! COME NOW!!

-Rolento rolls off into the distance. Cody and Guy start to make their way towards the gym when Guy stops in his tracks.-

Guy-You know what.......no. How about we don't go to P.E. this time and see what happens? Let's see if he is the time-bending madman he thinks he is.

Cody-You sure that's wise, dude? He seems like a pretty vengeful dude....

Guy-Bah! If he gets mad he will always punish Sodom. Come on, let's get to science before that hall monitor shows up. And take that ridiculous outfit off!!!

Cody-You can take the turkey off my body, but you can't take the turkey from my soul!

Guy-I think the turkey in your soul has a lifetime lease...

-Cody and Guy head towards the science hall. Meanwhile in P.E.-

Rolento-Why is stupid you being?!?! You being stupidest stupids of stupid seen has me!!!

Chris-First off, coach, we are just getting into gym clothes. Second, you become harder to understand by the day.

Rolento-Man of SMART we have do we?! Me show will I that smarting will------AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

-Rolento suddenly rolls convulsively on the floor, screaming. The students just look on in bewilderment.-

Rolento-FORCE!! FORCE IS IN DISTURBANCE OF!!!

-Rolento jumps up and shoots glances around the room.-

Rolento-Someone.........SOMEONE IS BEING NOT HERE!!!!!!

-Rolento's veins begin pulsating from his forehead and neck. His face becomes bright red and starts to foam at the mouth.-

Rolento-EVERYONE MUST BEING AT P.E.!!!!! BALANCE OF WORLD COLLAPSE WILL IT!!!!!!

-The ground begins to rumble and cracks start to form in the walls.-

Strider-I have NO IDEA what is going on right now!

Chris-Apparently pissing off Coach Rolento is the key to the armageddon....

-Meanwhile in science class.-

Axl-And that, uhhhh, student-guys, is why birds can fly.....

Guy-NO IT ISN'T!!!!

Axl-That's what the book says, bro.

Guy-What book?!?

Axl-The one....uhhhh.....I forgot to bring.

Guy-.........who interviewed these teachers?? It couldn't have been Haggar......

Cody-Let's look at the bigger issue here, dude. I'm a turkey!!

Axl-Whoa! A talking turkey!! Share with us your wisdom, oh Turkey Lord!!

-Axl rushes over to Cody as Cody begins to belt out a ridiculous monologue that doesn't even have anything to do with Turkeys or science in general.-

Guy-Graduation seems so far away......

-Just then, the ground starts to quake. The students start panicking as cracks and holes start appearing all over the classroom.-

Axl-IT'S THE END!!!! Take us to your golden heaven, glorious Turkey Lord!!

Cody-Perhaps my turkey dance will save us!!

Guy-Stranger things have happened! What is going on?!

-Haggar comes running up to the doorway.-

Haggar-IS ANYONE IN HERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN P.E.?!?

Guy-Well.....uhhhhh........

Haggar-GUY? CODY?? ARE-----Why the HELL are you dressed like a turkey, boy?

Cody-You should be asking, why am I NOT dressed like a turkey!!

Haggar-......you're not dating my daughter ANYMORE! Anyways, WE'RE YOU TWO SUPPOSED TO BE IN P.E.??

Guy-Well, Coach said he wanted us there, but I thought he was just being strange as always!

Haggar-Oh NO! Guy, do you know what you've done?!? GET TO P.E. NOW!!!!

Guy-What?! Seriously?!

Haggar-You HAVE to get to P.E. or we're all DEAD!!!

Guy-Oh for christ's sake!

-Guy grabs Cody in mid-Turkey dance and staggers his way through the quaking and rubble towards the gym. Rolento is still screaming and students are running around yelling, crying, and praying.-

Guy-ALRIGHT! We're here!!! Can we stop this already?!

Cody-Gobble!

Guy-Quiet!

-Rolento stops screaming and at that exact moment, everything stops ending.-

Rolento-Lesson I think we have learning here!

Guy-Which is?

Rolento-Always P.E. coming when asked of by Coach!!

Guy-Uh huh. We got it. Because for some reason you hold the power to destroy mankind.

Rolento-SODUMB!!!! FAULT IS OF YOU!!!!!

Sodom-Awwwww, come on!!! They were the ones who didn't show up!!!

Rolento-BLAME IS YOU!!! THEY HATING OF YOUR FACE!!!

Cody-Yeah! Stop making us hate you, Sodom!

Rolento-P.E. OVER NOW BECAUSE WASTED TIME BY RETARD!!!

Guy-Let me guess....next is lunch?

Cody-Always, dude! Let's go!

Guy-If we don't go is Andore going to release the plague?

-Rolento rolls by and bonks Guy on the head with his baton.-

Guy-Wow, didn't see THAT coming.....

Rolento-EAT OF FOOD YOU GO!! MEANWHILE I HAUNT SODUMB'S NIGHTMARES!!!

Sodom-Please don't, Coach! I haven't slept in months!!

-Lunch time. Cody and Guy are at their usual table, joined by Chris Redfield, Strider, No Name, and Dan, whom Cody has made sit on his head.-

Dan-Come on, Cody! Can I please just sit down?!

Cody-You wanna sit at the COOL table? You gotta do what the cool kids want you to do! How do you think WE got cool?

Guy-Self proclaimation?

Dan-What about No Name?! He hasn't been here long and you never made him eat standing on his head!

Cody-You hear that No Name?! He says you ain't cool!!!

-No name looks at Dan and raises an eyebrow. He begins to crack his knuckles.-

Dan-Please don't! I didn't mean it like that!!

Cody-Too late. No Name, get the bat.

Guy-You know, our days are strangely routine.

Chris-What makes you say that?

Guy-We come to school, something random happens, get threatened by Rolento, go to P.E. at a random hour, come to lunch, Cody tortures Dan, we go home.

Cody-Yeah? And?

Guy-The only difference between yesterday and today is that you're wearing a turkey suit!

Strider-I think it makes him stand out.

Guy-He doesn't HAVE to wear a turkey suit to stand out! He's Cody!!

Strider-Yeah, but the turkey suit makes it funnier.

Cody-I say don't question a good thing, dude!

Guy-And I never said any of this was good either!

Chris-At least you guys lead interesting lives! Hell, me and Strider are only written into the story to add lines of dialogue to make it longer.

Guy-Come again?

Chris-Just once I would like to be explored for who I am. A gun-nut with a tough-guy attitude!

Strider-And me, a ninja warrior in training who likes to dart in and out of shadows and sneak up on people!

-Cody and Guy look at each other then back at Chris and Strider.-

Cody&Guy-Shut up, filler!

Chris-Yes sirs....

Strider-Can do.....

Guy-OWWW!!! Why does that always hurt ME and not the rest of you?!?!

-The day is over now. Cody and Guy begin their usual walk home from Capcom Junior High.-

Cody-Well that was an interesting day!

Guy-Very...

-Guy stops in his tracks and cocks his head.-

Guy-You see? That's what I'm talking about!

Cody-Dude, calm down and just accept the fact that you're crazy.

Guy-Ugghhh....I guess you're right. I need to stop reading into it so much.

Cody-Let's go back to my place and play----

Guy-Road Brawler Gamma?

Cody-NOPE!

Guy-Innocent Cog Z?

Cody-Uh uh!

Guy-What then?

Cody-I don't know! But I'll rent something different to shut you up!

Guy-Hehe......well thanks, Cody. I find some comfort in that.

-Cody and Guy start walking again away from the school.-

Guy-At least when we leave the school it usually stops being so crazy. I guess we can just head on home and wait for the en-----

?-CODY!!

-Cody and Guy stop and look around. Down the block, the young man, Axel, stands. Wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, sneakers, and a blue bandanna.-

Guy-That's odd....why is dressed like you usually dress?

Cody-Except for that wierd thingie on his head.....

Axel-CODY! Finally I look the part! You have to be the coolest and toughest guy I have ever met!

Guy-You're talking about THIS Cody, right?

Axel-Shut it, sidekick!

Guy-Wh.....SIDEKICK?!

Axel-I finally feel that I am as tough as you are! I've trained myself every day to look, talk, and act just as awesome as you are!

Cody-Well thanks, kid. But there is only one me!

Axel-Exactly. That is why I am going to beat you in a fight! Just you and me! Then I can call myself the coolest and toughest! Just like you!

-Both Cody and Guy's jaws drop in unison. Axel brings up his fists and smiles menacingly.-

***MORE TO COME!!! Will Axel become the new Cody? Will Guy become Axel's sidekick?! Does Coach Rolento really have control over humanity?!? All this and more and Junior High just keeps on sucking!***

Guy-SIDEKICK?!?!?!?!


	17. Period 16

Cody-HAHA! I got you! You won't beat me that easily!

Guy-Cody! Look out!

Cody-ARGH! That was sneaky...but take this!

Guy-Behind you!

Cody-You're no match for my fists! TAKE THIS!

Guy-Yeah! You got him!

Cody-Well I hope that teaches you a lesson about taking me on again!

-Cody stands up triumphantly, laughing.-

Guy-That was great, Cody! But are we going to get to...you know...THE REAL FIGHT?

-Cody stops and looks back. Axel is standing outside the building with a perplexed look on his face.-

Cody-I had to get some Road Brawler Gamma action, dude! You know I'd die without my daily fighting game diet!

-Cody backs away from an arcade machine he was sitting at and stretches.-

Cody-Now I can take care of the little wussy man who thinks he's me!

Guy-It's funny how even I got distracted by that...

FIRST FIGHT PERIOD SWEET 16

-Cody and Guy exit the arcade. Axel quickly readies himself.-

Axel-Are you done? I don't understand why you and your sidekick blew me off for a videogame!

Guy-Your guess is as good as mine...AND I AM NOT HIS DAMN SIDEKICK!

Cody-Hey, skippy! It's not just ANY videogame! You will refer to it by it's proper name!

Axel-I don't care! That shouldn't be more important than the fight of your life!

Cody-More...important...than...VIDEOGAMES? AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOW DARE YOU!

-Cody screams and punches Dan, who was, for some reason, standing right beside him.-

Dan-OWWWWWWWW! MY NOSE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

Cody-He was too far away to hit! And plus, YOU'RE DAN!

Guy-Dan? Why are you here?

Dan-I DON'T KNOW!

Cody-Well that will teach you to be places!

-Dan runs off crying.-

Guy-That was strange...

Axel-Enough distractions!

Cody-Awww, just one more?

Axel-SHUT UP! Get ready, Cody! This will be your FINAL FIGHT!

Cody-Watch it, punk! You're about to enter the STREETS OF RAGE!

Guy-How oddly coincidental...

-Axel takes his stance and flexes. He throws some punches into the air to pump himself up.-

Guy-Hey, Cody? You don't have to do this, you know. This kid obviously has some role model issues that he needs to get help for. Let's just get out of here.

Cody-Awww, I appreciate that, dude! But this is something us MEN need to do!

Guy-Mindlessly fight eachother to solve some kind of identity crisis?

Cody-I don't even know how to spell that, but thanks for the kind words! Now stand back, sidekick!

Guy-I will hurt you myself if you call me that again!

-Cody starts to flail around, yelling like some karate maniac. He does some goofy poses, yells out some nonsense, then punches Dan, who was standing beside him again.-

Dan-OWWWWW! WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY AM I HERE AGAIN?

-Dan falls to the ground holding his nose, bawling like a child.-

Guy-Well this is starting to make less and less sense...

-As Dan crawls away, Cody laughs and then turns to face Axel in a goofy fighting pose.-

Axel-I will defeat you, Cody! And after I'm through with you, I will be the toughest kid around! I WILL BE THE NEW CODY!

Guy-It's just disturbing that someone actually wants to be...CODY?

Cody-I have my own fan club, dude!

Guy-You do n-

-At that moment, a group of young children run in wearing Cody T-Shirts and memorabilia.-

Child-CODY! I LOVE YOU!

Child2-CODY! SIGN MY HAT!

Child3-SCREW HIM! SIGN MY HAT!

Child4-CODY! CAN I BE YOUR SIDEKICK BESIDES THAT OTHER WEIRDO?

Axel-CODY! SIGN MY HEADBAND! PLEASE SIGN MY HEADBAND!

Cody-One at a time, little dudes! You'll all get my glorious John Adams on your person!

Guy-John Hancock, you mean?

Cody-DUDE! KIDS PRESENT!

Children-GROSS! HIS SIDEKICK SAID A BAD WORD!

Guy-What is with this sidekick crap? Did I miss something?

Cody-You need to subscribe to the Cody Newsletter, my friend! It provides all the most up to date information on Cody, Cody's activities, Cody's Dan bashing, and anything else you'd want to know!

Axel-When does the new one come out? IVE BEEN WAITING!

Cody-Should be on the presses this Friday, my man!

Axel-OH YAY!

Guy-I have no idea or no words to say about what is going on right now...

Axel-ENOUGH! As much as I love you Cody-can you come to my birthday next week?

Cody-I don't know. I'm pretty much booked solid...

Axel-Oh darn! Maybe the day after?

Cody-We'll see.

Axel-YAY! NOW are you ready to face your end?

Guy-I'm ready to face this story's end...

-Axel braces himself to attack again. He rears back his fist and then lunges forwards, thrusting his arm in front to strike Cody.-

Rolento-ENOUGHING!

-Axel's fist stops right in front of Rolento's mouth, who suddenly appeared in the middle of Cody and Axel.-

Axel-Huh? Who are you?

Rolento-NIGHTMARE OF WORST! YOUR HAND DIGITS SMELL MINTY!

-Rolento bites Axel's hand.-

Axel-OOOOOOUUUUUUUCHHH! What the heck was that all about?

Guy-Coach? What in the world are you doing here?

Rolento-SHOPPING FOOD! WAS HOMEWARD BOUNDING WHEN NOTICING P.E. HAS NOT IN THE HAPPENING!

-Guy looks to see Sodom behind Rolento carrying several hundred bags of groceries.-

Guy-It happened earlier today! It's almost 8:30!

Rolento-YOU CAN NOT IN THE STOP OF EDUCATION PHYSICAL! MUST STRONG YOU STAY!

Guy-It can't wait until tomorrow when you decide to make it happen whenever you feel like it?

-Rolento turns immediately towards Guy and his eyes bulge out of his head.-

Rolento-WHAT SAY? TELLING ME P OF E CANT HAPPEN WHEN ME OF ME SAYS HAPPEN? WHO OF YOU THINK ARE YOU?

-Rolento bonks Guy really hard and Guy falls to the ground holding his hand. Rolento begins kicking him in the side.-

Guy-Ah! Ouch! What are you doing?

Rolento-SIDE KICKING!

Guy-Well stop-DAMNIT! I AM NOT HIS SIDEKICK!

-Rolento rolls away. Then a few moments later rolls back and has several of the school's students tied up behind him.-

Rolento-THINKING P.E. HAPPENING HERE!

Guy-In the middle of the street? And did you kidnap all of our classmates just to have P.E. out here?

Chris-Yeah, this isn't right, man!

Strider-Yeah, come on! We'll let you do this to us during school, but snatching us up from our homes isn't cool!

Rolento-QUIETING! P.E. WAITING OF NO MAN!

Chris-You get more and more twisted every day...

Strider-Isn't this also illegal?

Rolento-ONLY ILLEGALING IF GETTING CAU-

-At that moment, several police cars pull up. Many officers come out of the cars and aim their guns straight at Rolento. One officer grabs a megaphone.-

Officer-COACH ROLENTO! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR CHILD ABDUCTION AND ENDANGERMENT! GIVE YOURSELF UP NOW!

Rolento-HOLY DAMN!

-Rolento rolls backwards at blinding speeds.-

Rolento-SODUMB! DONT STANDING THERE! GROCERIES MUST FOLLOWING GROCERY MASTER!

-Sodom runs after Rolento as Rolento rolls off rambling out obsceneties. The police chase after the two in hot pursuit.-

Guy-This is honestly the most random day I have ever experienced. Right, Cody? ...Cody?

-Guy looks around for Cody, seeing him nowhere in the area.-

Axel-Huh? HEY! Where did he go?

-Guy scratches his head, then see's something on Axel's back. It's a sticky note left by Cody, spelled horribly.-

WENT HOM. GOT BORD UV THA ME KIDD. PLEYIN RODE BRALER GAMA. DUDE U SHULD TOTALY COM OVR!

Guy-Amazing that I understand this...

Axel-He left? IM INSULTED! TAKE ME TO HIM, SIDEKICK!

Guy-Seriously, one more time with that crap and I'm going to hurt you!

-Guy walks towards Cody's house. When he arrives, Cody is standing outside his door, staring blankly at the door.-

Guy-Cody? What are you doing?

Cody-I don't think this is my house, dude!

Guy-Uhhhhh, yes it is. Why do you think it's not?

Cody-My key won't work!

-Guy looks at Cody's key and notices it's actually a french fry.-

Guy-Cody...really?

-Cody just smiles the innocent, idiotic smile he always smiles.-

Guy-You know...that Axel kid is pretty pissed. He followed me here and he still wants to fight you...

-Cody looks behind Guy and see's Axel standing on the sidewalk, angry as all hell.-

Cody-Who?

-Guy opens his mouth to scold Cody, but suddenly Jessica shows up.-

Jessica-CODY!

Cody-JESSICA!

Jessica-CODY!

Cody-JESSICA!

Axel-CODY!

Cody-JESSICA!

Jessica-Cody?

Guy-Jessica?

Cody-CODY!

Guy-ENOUGH! Jessica, what are you doing here?

Jessica-I felt lonely so I came over to see my CODY!

Guy-Didn't Principal Haggar tell you to stay away from Cody? He even barred your windows and put about a hundred deadbolts on the doors so you couldnt get out to see him.

Jessica-Hey! Don't call my daddy a deadbolt! Besides, he can't keep me from my CODY!

Axel-COME ON, CODY! WE HAVE TO DO BATTLE RIGHT NOW!

Jessica-Sweetie? Who is that guy? And why does he look like you?

Cody-That's Guy! You've always known him! I don't think he looks like me though...

Guy-Not ME, jackass! The other you that wants to be you on the sidewalk!

Axel-I'm getting really annoyed with this, Cody! You will fight me now or else everyone will know who the REAL Cody is!

Guy-Axel, just calm down...

Axel-DONT CALL ME THAT, SIDEKICK! MY NAME IS CODY! CODY!

?-Axel? What are you doing here?

-Axel turns around to see a young woman standing beside him in a tight red leather outfit with long brunette hair.-

Axel-I told you, my name is CODY now! Don't tell me you forgot, Blaze?

Blaze-Riiiiight...come back to the house, babe. You're parents are worried sick about you!

Axel-I can't! I have to claim my rightful title as Cody by defeating Cody!

Blaze-I worry about you, Axel...just leave that moron and his bimbo girlfriend alone. Good god that red dress is so tacky...

Jessica-What?

Guy-Oh jesus...

Jessica-WHAT?

Guy-Here we go...

Jessica-WHAT?

Guy-Jessica, just settle down...

Jessica-How dare you insult my dress! At least I don't look like a cheap hooker with all that red leather!

Blaze-CHEAP HOOKER? I look hot in this, thank you! I don't look like some ditsy daddies girl!

Jessica-You may look hot to 50 year old men on 2nd Street, honey, but you ain't hot here!

Blaze-YOU LITTLE SKANK!

Jessica-I'LL KILL YOU, BITCH!

-Jessica and Blaze try to lunge at eachother but are grabbed and held back. Axel tries to hold Blaze back and Guy grabs onto Jessica as Cody continues to try and open his front door with a french fry.-

Cody-Stupid key!

Guy-Honestly! Does today ever end?

-MORE TO COME! Will Axel claim the Cody Crown? Will Blaze trample Jessica as the new Queen of Arm Candy? Will Guy become Axel's new sidekick? Stay tuned as Junior High after hours gets weirder!-

Guy-AAAAAAARRRRRGHHHH! 


End file.
